As Different As Night and Day
by MB Stortroen
Summary: A/U! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! RATING CHANGED TO M! STORY COMPLETE! Catherine is a princess, engaged to a prince that she can't stand but in love with another, Vincent is a blacksmith, under a powerful spell, he's human by day, a beast by night, and the only way to break it is for him to get his true love to fall in love and run away with him. Will Catherine choose to run away with him?
1. Catherine and Vincent's Daily Lives

**A/N: Another story for you guys to read but this time it's an AUTHOR'S UNIVERSE and it is set during the Renaissance period. All the characters are in it but they all have different rolls like: Catherine, the princess who wishes to be let out of her world, Vincent, the blacksmith who wishes to help the sick and under a powerful spell, Evan, the prince who Catherine is engaged too but can't stand, Tess, the baroness/godmother/voice of reason/cousin of Catherine, JT, works at the university and obsessed with science, only person who knows about Vincent's curse and another voice of reason, and Joe, head blacksmith and Vincent's friend. Catherine's mother is also still alive and Brooke doesn't exist, Muirfield doesn't exist, Vincent had the curse placed on him by a wizard. Also, if any of you have seen the movie "Ever After: A Cinderella Story", you will see many similarities. Also, if you don't like the idea of this story you don't have to read it, it won't hurt my feelings! Also, the characters are a lot more emotional in this story, so another reason if you don't like them that way you don't have to read it!**

**FULL SUMMARY- Catherine is princess, engaged to a prince that she can't stand but in love with another, Vincent a blacksmith, under a powerful spell, he's human by day, a beast by night, and the only way to break it is for him to get his true love to fall in love with him and run away with him. Will Catherine choose to leave her country and family behind to be with the one she loves and to help him break the spell or will she let Vincent slip away in order to take her place in the royal court?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW does. I also do not own Ever After.**

**Enjoy!**

As Different As Night and Day

Chapter 1: A Day in the Lives of Catherine and Vincent

"Time to wake up, princess." Catherine's lady-in-waiting, Lucy called. "Time to wake up and greet the morning." Lucy said, pulling back the curtains to let in the sunshine.

Catherine rolled on to her back and slowly opened her eye, only to be blinded by the sun.

"Lucy, must you always have to be so cheerful in the morning." Catherine said, rubbing her eyes.

"It's who I am, Your Highness. Anyway, you're father, wants you dressed and at the breakfast table in forty-five minutes."

"Forty-five minutes?" Catherine's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, princess, the king and queen need to speak to you about something that sounds important." Lucy said, walking to the closet. "Now, what do you want to wear today? Oh, I know, your lavender dress, with the long sleeves, that drape down and the train in the back."

"Lucy, do you have any idea what my parents want to talk to me about?" Catherine asked, walking to the basin for washing her hands and face.

"No, I do not, I'm sorry." Lucy said, setting the dress on the bed, with a set of silver 1-inch heels and then she walked out until Catherine called her back in to help lace up the dress.

Catherine finished at the basin and then walked to the window before she got dressed and held the curtains and said.

"Another day, in the life of the king's daughter." she said, with not much enthusiasm and then she walked to her bed and took the dress and called Lucy in to help her.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent Keller woke up from a very painful night, locked up by chains and on the cold floor of a cave, not far from the cottage; he shared with his best friend and the only person who knew about the curse, JT Forbes.

'That was probably the most painful transformation ever' he thought as he sat up and unlocked the chains and put his blacksmith clothes on. He stood up and walked to the cottage and cleaned himself up. Once he was finished, he grabbed a piece of bread and bit into it. JT walked in and took another roll for him and Vincent.

"How painful was the transformation?"

"It was probably the most painful since this curse was laid on me." Vincent said.

"How is that even possible?"

"JT, one of the consequences of this curse was painful transformation as time goes on and so that's how it's possible."

"That's why we need to find you, your true love."

"Like that's gonna happen, what girl-what person for that matter, would love someone like me."

"I don't know maybe her royal highness, Princess Catherine."

"Like that's gonna happen."

"You never know but don't you want to break this curse."

"More than anything."

"Okay then. Who knows maybe the princess, likes guys who change every night, I mean, I can tell that you like her."

"JT, fifty others men like her too, but know that they will never get their chance, just like me."

"You never know, stranger things have happened."

"I'm not talking about this right now. I have to go."

"Alright then."

Vincent left the cottage and walked to stable to get his horse and rode off toward the village. He thought about what JT said about Catherine. Vincent was very much in love with the princess, he had been since he first laid eyes on her but he knew that to her, he was just a blacksmith, plus he saw her from a far and they had never met. He always had the idea that maybe Catherine could be the one to break the spell but he knew he was just fooling himself. He got to the village and started to admire the castle that was just across the bridge from the village.

'Oh, how it would be nice to live there one day' he thought, tying his horse to the post outside the blacksmith shop.

"Keller! Stop staring at the castle, we have work to do and besides word on the street is that one of the princesses is engaged." his boss, Joe Bishop said.

"Really, which one?"

"The oldest, the smart, attractive, down to earth one, Princess Catherine. The one you love."

"Oh. That's great." Vincent said, as his heart sunk to his stomach. He was jealous of whatever man was lucky enough to have her as his bride. "Who is the lucky guy?"

"I wouldn't call him, lucky because it's the stuck up-ass of a prince, Prince Evan from the country of Marks. Apparently, this marriage between the princess and the prince is the only way to stop war from brewing between Chandler and Marks. The princess absolutely can't stand him."

"While then, he'll be damned, if he tries anything to her." Vincent said, getting a laugh out of Joe but Vincent wasn't joking, if Evan did anything to Catherine, he'd pay.

"I know, you love her, Vincent but if she's engaged don't you think it's time to let her go."

"No." Vincent said as he thought 'if I can't have Catherine, there is no point in trying to break free from this spell'.

Vincent put his thoughts out of his mind and got to work, with one last glance at the castle.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Meanwhile, at the castle, Lucy was finishing up the back lace of Catherine's dress. When Lucy was finished, Catherine walked out and down the stairs to the breakfast table where her parents and sister were waiting. She loved her family very much but they weren't quite the most functional family ever since her older brother, Klaus was killed in a jousting tournament, a few years back. Her parents hated her despite the fact that Catherine loved them to death. They had hated both her and her brother because once they became teenagers they became rebellious and once her brother was killed. Her brother was a year older than her and her sister, Heather was four years younger than her and was very bubbly and thought that being a princess was the best thing on Earth, she loved the jewels, the balls, the waving, the princes for far away lands, and the thought of being queen someday, Catherine, on the other hand, didn't want to be a princess and she most certainly didn't want to become queen. She wanted to marry for love and not because of some arranged marriage, which she was pretty sure is what her parents wanted to talk to her about. She walked in to the dining area.

"Good morning, Catherine." her father, Thomas said.

"Hello, father." Catherine said sitting down.

They ate their breakfast in silence for a while until he father broke it.

"So, I have news, your cousin, Baroness Tess of Vargas, is coming for a visit." he father said.

"Why?" Heather asked.

"To be present during the wedding of Catherine and Prince Evan." her father said, causing Catherine to stare at him in disbelief and almost choke on her food, the servants rushed to make sure she was okay.

"What? Since when was this decided?" Catherine said.

"Since, I signed a deal with the King of Marks." Thomas said.

"But why to him. Daddy, he's not for me."

"Come on, Catherine, he is the most attractive guy, I've ever met." Heather said.

"He's attractive alright and rude and conceited. I'm not marrying him." Catherine said.

"While, it's already been decided."

Catherine couldn't take it, she got up and walked out of the room only to be caught by the eye of Tess, who was very happy to see Catherine.

"Catherine!" Tess said, holding her arms out to give Catherine a hug but Catherine ignored her and walked right past her and up the stairs, to her room and to the balcony. That she uses sometimes to sneak out of the castle at night.

She leaned out on the railing, staring at the sky. She heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her and knew that they were Tess's since that was the first time, Catherine had ever ignored Tess. Tess was probably the only one who knew Catherine the most apart from her sister and Lucy. Tess walked out and stood next to Catherine.

"You know, that's the first time, I was ever ignored by you. You are usually the one, happiest to see me." Tess said, with a sad look.

"I'm sorry, Tess, it's just I just found out news, that I'm not happy about."

"What sort of news?"

"I'm engaged, to the most conceited prince in all of history. Prince Evan of Marks."

"Wow! But come on, Catherine, Evan is not that bad."

"Tess, the last time he was here, he threw one of the servants into the pond and the servant wasn't doing anything."

"Catherine, you know Evan will do anything, to get attention."

"I know, he will, but if I want to marry, I want it to be for love and not because of some kinda of agreement."

"Maybe, you'll learn to love Evan. He isn't so bad, once you get to know him."

"I don't want to get to know him; I don't want to have anything to do with him."

"Okay, Catherine, I understand but I think it's a little too late for that. You know, what you need?"

"What?"

"You need to come with me to the village. It could be fun."

"No."

"Okay, then be stubborn but who knows you might meet the man of your dreams."

"What's the point if I'm engaged?"

"Okay, then."

Tess left Catherine standing alone on the balcony. Catherine noticed a rose, lying on the railing; she picked it up and smelt it. She noticed a bird on the railing as well. She placed her finger out and the bird hopped onto her finger, she pet its little head.

"Why can't I be like you, little bird? Just head off into the horizon, whenever I feel like it." she said, as the bird flew away. She walked back into her bedroom and sat on the chair next to the window and started to read "Utopia" by Thomas More. The rose, she left behind, just lay on the railing, the bird came back, took it in his mouth, and flew away with it.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent was standing outside of the blacksmith shop, getting ready to go home, when the bird came down and dropped the rose, it landed right in front of him. He picked it up and smelt it, he tried to figure out where it had come from, he thought he smelt a hint of the castle on its peddles and guessed that it must have come from the castle. Joe came out and told him that he could go.

Vincent rode back to the cottage, rose in his bag. When he got back home, he noticed an envelope addressed to JT on the front and wanted to open it but he figured he'd wait for JT. JT finally came home and set his stuff on the table and picked up the envelope, opened it, looked at it, and handed it to Vincent.

"Here's your chance to meet the princess."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're in love with her, right?" JT said and Vincent slightly blushed. "Okay, then look at it."

Vincent took it from JT and read:

_You are cordially invited to a Masquerade Ball on Saturday, the 31__st__ to help us celebrate the engagement of Princess Catherine of Chandler and Prince Evan of Marks. _

_It will be held outside on the grounds near the gardens and maze._

_Starting at Seven and lasting till Midnight_

_We hope that you will plan on celebrating this special event with all of us. _

_Please, give this invitation to the guard at the door, when you arrive._

He finished reading and set it on the table.

"And?"

"And, you should go with me. You want to officially meet her, right? Find out if she can break the spell?"

"More than anything."

"Okay, then go."

"JT, she's engaged, what's the point?"

"Vincent, Evan is an ass of a prince and word on the street is that the princess hates him. How can she be happy with someone she hates?"

"It's an arranged marriage, JT, aren't those supposed to be unhappy."

"Exactly, if you go, sweep her off her feet, who knows she might run away with you."

"JT, the whole process of breaking the spell, is she has to fall in love with me and then run away with me."

"I know, start out being her friend and then who knows it might become more. Sometimes, it happens."

"JT, she'd never choose to run away, besides, I can't ask her to choose between her country and her family and me. That is just too cruel."

"You never know, you've seen how bored she looks at royal events, it's like she wishes, she wasn't a princess."

"Alright, fine, I'll go."

"Good, now all we have to do is get you a mask."

"Um…how do you plan to get me out of there before the moon comes up?"

"Right, I didn't think about that, we're gonna have to leave, before the moon comes up which is at nine so you'll have to work your charm fast."

"Okay." Vincent stood up and walked out of the room and to the stable where his horse was, he got on it and rode through the forest to the trees surrounding the castle. He saw Catherine sitting on the balcony, reading a book. He just stared at her and then he heard the sound of somebody calling her from the inside. She stood up and walked back into the castle but not before she looked in his direction, he quickly got on his horse and rode to the cave, where he usually transforms.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Catherine sat near the balcony, reading her book, which she has been reading all day.

"Princess!" Lucy called.

"Out here." Catherine called.

Catherine stood up and looked into the direction of the forest and she could have sworn, she saw somebody watching her, she turned her head and then when she turned it back, it was gone, and so she just dismissed the idea. She set her book down and walked near the table, where Lucy was waiting to undo the lace of her dress.

"Princess, your bath is ready and then when you're down, your nightgown is lying on your bed."

"Thank you, Lucy. You can go."

Lucy bowed and turned to leave. The moment the door was closed, Catherine wanted to scream.

'Oh, how I hate when they bow' Catherine thought.

She stepped into the tub and just relaxed. Not looking forward to seeing Evan again at the masque, they were throwing in honor of the unwanted engagement. Her mind drifted back to the thing or person that she saw. She knew someone or something had been watching her, she just wanted to know who and why. She got out of the tub and got dressed, crawled into her bed and just thought. Why her parents were forcing her into this marriage, she didn't want to be queen not now, not ever. She tried to think of a way out of it but the only thing she could come up with was to run away. She could run away and forget her life as a princess but then she remember the first time she tried that, her parents sent the royal guard out after her. She didn't want to be in a marriage, just so she could become something she didn't want to become. She knew she was trapped. She was gonna try everything in her power to keep it from happening. She fell asleep, thinking about all the ways she could keep it from happening.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent locked himself up in the chains that he always chained himself up with, when he transformed. He waited for the moon to reach its apex, which is when the transformation starts. He looked up at it, through the hole in the top of the cave and his eyes changed from brown to gold. He felt his bones and muscles start to change, his hair grew longer, his teeth grew into fangs. He started screaming and pulled at the chains but he never broke away. He blamed his mother for causing his father to place this curse on him. If his mother hadn't had an affair with some man, his father would have never left and he wouldn't have placed this curse on him that caused him the same kind of pain every night. He had endured the pain ever since he was seven years old. The pain eventually stopped and Vincent knew that the transformation was complete and he'd be a beast till dawn. He was covered in hair, his hands and feet had claws, he growled a few times and settled down on the cold cave floor and just thought about the how he couldn't wait for the masque.

'Maybe Catherine, can really break this curse.' he thought.

He knew he'd find out on the 31st. He fell asleep in beast form.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I will be continuing this, the next chapter will be time jumped to the masquerade ball. Do you think Vincent will ever meet Catherine? Do you think Catherine will fall in love with Vincent before it's time for the wedding? Most importantly, will Catherine be able to break the spell? Well, you're gonna have to wait to find out. Next chapter should be up within the next few days.**

**Please review!**


	2. Masquerade

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Like I said, you will see some similarities from "Ever After" and you will notice a few in this chapter but you'll have to work closely for them and ****Romanian Bookworm** **great catch on noticing the quote from the Disney movie, I couldn't resist putting it in there, it seemed so fitting for the scene. "Ever After" is also my favorite movie ever, which is why there are similarities.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW does. I also don't own, "Ever After" or Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" or anything that's quoted or has any similarities to movies, TV shows, or books.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Masquerade

The day of the Masque came very fast. Vincent stood near the door of the cottage, waiting for JT, his mask in his hands. JT finally came out and they walked to the stable and rode to the castle.

They stopped in front of the castle doors and a servant took their horses. They walked to the back to the gardens and a knight greeted them and opened the gate. JT gave the guard the invitation and the guard let them in. Vincent noticed King Thomas and Queen Vanessa sitting in the big chairs on the other side of the room, and then noticed Princess Heather standing behind them, dressed as a peacock. He put his mask on and stood near the wall. He then heard the fanfare and King Thomas stood up.

"It's a blessing to have all of you here on this festive occasion, not only to welcome the Baroness of Vargas, Tess but also to celebrate the engagement of our daughter Princess Catherin to Prince Evan of Marks." Thomas said, as Vincent noticed Evan start to walk in. "Please, help us give a welcome to the prince." Evan walked up next to where the king was standing and shook his hand.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Catherine could hear her father welcome the quests and announce the engagement and then Evan walked in. Catherine stood at the other entrance, dressed in her mother's wedding dress that Tess has made wings for.

"Breathe. Just breathe." Catherine whispered.

She put her mask on, as her father called her name.

"…And also let's give a warm welcome to the princess."

The crowd gave a thunderous applause.

Vincent watched Catherine walk in, he couldn't see the expression on her face since it was half covered by her mask but he could tell that she wasn't happy but his breath was still taken away with how beautiful she looked. As she walked in, his eyes locked with hers and he instantly felt a connection with her that he never felt with anyone before, he held her gaze for a while and then she looked away.

Catherine was walking in and the moment she did, she locked eyes with a man, standing near the far wall, she instantly felt butterflies in her stomach. She held the gaze and then looked away and continued walking but she knew she had to find him later. She walked up to where he parents and Evan were standing; Evan took her hand and kissed it.

"We look forward to the wedding taking place three full moons from now." he father said.

Catherine hastily took he hand out of Evans as the music started to play. She hurriedly walked away and ran to the pond in the middle of the garden.

Vincent stood near the wall and watched in jealousy as Evan kissed Catherine's hand. After the announcement of when the wedding was being held, Vincent felt a shot of pain run through his heart. He smirked when he saw how hastily Catherine took her hand out of Evan's and walked off the platform, he also noticed how fast she walked out of the door and outside. He decided to follow her.

Catherine walked to the bench near the pond but of course little did she know that the man she locked eyes with was coming up behind her. She just dropped down to it and cried.

Vincent followed Catherine out in time to see where she was going, he watched her drop to the bench and he could faintly hear her sobs. He wanted nothing more, than to wrap her in a hug but he knew he couldn't do that since she was a princess, so he decided to just walk up to her instead.

"Your Highness, are you alright." he said, taking his handkerchief from his sleeve and handed it to her and he also took off his mask, but what he didn't notice, he had startled her a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, taking the handkerchief from him. "Thanks."

"You don't seem fine." he said, as she dried her tears, he knew he still had to introduce himself but right now his main concern was making sure the princess he secretly was in love with was alright.

"Okay, you win. I'm not fine. It's just…wait a second, who are you?" Catherine asked, looking up at him.

"My name is Vincent. Vincent Keller to be exact, I'm the assistant blacksmith of Joe Bishop, Your Highness." he said, starting to bow but Catherine stopped him.

"Don't you dare bow and don't call me, "Your Highness" call me "Catherine." she said, with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Your-I mean, Catherine." Vincent said, holding out his hand, waiting for Catherine to give hers to him so he could kiss it, like every gentleman was supposed to do. Catherine gave it to him and let him kiss it with much reluctance. It took Catherine a few seconds to realize that he was the same man she locked eyes with when she walked in.

"You're him." Catherine said, when she saw the same sparkle, she saw earlier.

"I beg your pardon." Vincent said, even though he knew what she was talking about.

"You're the same man, that I locked eyes with when I walked in, are you not?"

Vincent wasn't expecting to start the actual conversation with her asking him, if he was the same man, she had locked eyes with. He admired her bravery to just come out and ask him. He felt pretty dumb that he couldn't just simply give her a "yes, I'm the same man" answer. His stomach was starting to turn with nervousness. He ended up answering the question with another question.

"Why are you so upset? A princess as beautiful as you does not have a face that's meant to cry." Vincent said, causing Catherine's face to turn my red than it already was from her crying.

"You're purposely avoiding my question aren't you." Catherine said, Vincent said nothing. "Alright, I see, you're not going to give me an answer but I promise you, I'm not letting it go." Vincent nodded. "I'm upset because my parents are forcing me into this marriage to Prince Evan, who is the cruelest person on the planet. They are only doing it so they can keep the peace between the countries and so I can become queen, something I don't want to be plus there will be no love in the marriage and I want to marry for love."

"Oh, I see." Vincent said. He quickly thought of an idea to brighten her mood. "Do you want to take a stroll through the garden, get you mind off of it?"

"Yes, I would like that very much."

Vincent held out his hand and Catherine placed hers in it. She stood up and they started walking through the gardens.

Catherine couldn't help but stare up at the stars and while she was a quote came to her mind.

"Doubt thou stars are fire, doubt the sun doth move." she was just about to continue when Vincent finished it for her.

"Doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love." Vincent finished as Catherine looked at him in disbelief. Him quoting Shakespeare just blew her away. He was no longer a man she had just locked eyes with. He was a friend who she had undeniable chemistry with and it was the start of beautiful friendship. Anyone, who could quote Shakespeare, instantly became a friend of hers.

"The blacksmith, named Vincent, who answers a question with another question, can quote Shakespeare. That's a little shocking."

"I've read that play many times, it's my favorite tragedy by Shakespeare."

"Really, mine is Romeo & Juliet."

"Typical for a girl." Vincent said starting to flirt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Catherine flirted back, feeling like playing around with him, would be her freedom and she didn't have to be all prim and proper around him.

"Nothing, it's just when I read it, I was more interested in the poison and the dagger."

"While maybe if you read it again now, you'd be more interested in the romance, maybe you'd see that even though their young, they both knew their own hearts, they knew their love was true love."

"Maybe." Vincent said.

"I can bring you mine. Let you read it again."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"It's okay." Catherine said, looking back up at the stars again. "Look at them, there so small. It's so vast and endless. They are like dust in God's eye. Look! Shooting star." Catherine said, pointing to it, while they were standing by the bushes.

"That was long one. My father would always tell me that whenever we would see one, it was soul going to heaven."

"I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?" she said, looking at him.

"Why? What would Princess Catherine wish for?" Vincent said, realizing how close their faces were.

"Something, I can't have." Catherine said, looking into his eyes which were starting to turn black with a hint of gold. "Are you okay? Your eyes, their black with a hint of gold, which is kind of strange, since the last time I saw them, they were brown."

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, looking to the moon, which was about to reach its apex, he knew right then and there, he had to leave but he also knew that he's never make it to the cave in time to chain himself up. "It's just…they look darker because it's dark out." Vincent said, looking at his fingernails, which were starting to become pointy at the end. "I'm sorry but I have to go." Vincent said, turning to leave but Catherine grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Um, will I see you again." Catherine asked.

"Yes. Do you know the ruins of Amboise?"

"Yes."

"Will you meet me there tomorrow?" Vincent asked.

"I shall try."

"Then, I will wait all day." Vincent said kissing Catherine's hand again. "Goodnight, Catherine."

"Goodnight…Vincent." she said smiling and then she let him go.

She watched him run away and couldn't help but wonder why he had to leave so suddenly. She knew she had chemistry with him when she looked into his eyes but now it felt like destiny. She walked back to the area where the ball was being held. When she walked back in, she walked to the place Vincent had been standing. After standing there for a while and just as she was about to walk out of the room, Evan walked up to her.

"Where have you been?" he said, taking ahold of Catherine's arm, very tightly,

"I needed some air." she said, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Who was that man you were with?"

"What?"

"Who was he?"

"He was just a guest invited to the ball. A friend of mine."

"While, you are not to see him again."

"You can't stop me."

"Oh, yes, I can." Evan said, holding her arm, even more tightly.

"Evan, you're hurting me." Catherine said, trying to get him to let her go. "Let me go, Evan." she said little louder than what she should've, luckily it caught the attention of JT who was standing not too far off.

"Is there a problem here?" JT asked.

"Everything's fine, sir." Evan said, letting Catherine go and walk away.

"You alright, Your Highness." JT asked Catherine.

"Yes, sir." Catherine assured him.

"Um, I have a question for you, princess."

"Yes."

"Have you seen a man with a scar on the right side of his face, he's tall, brown eyed, his hair is brunette?"

"Um, yes, I did, he left about an hour ago, and are you sure his eyes are brown, because the last time I saw him, they were black with a hint of gold."

"Okay, thanks." JT said, ignoring the question about Vincent's eyes and ran toward the door.

Catherine left the ball, even though it was only eleven, she wanted to get away from it. She went to her room and Lucy helped her remove the wings and then unlaced the dress, Lucy was talking to her but Catherine was to distracted by thoughts of Vincent.

"Um, Your Highness, who was that handsome man, I saw you in the gardens with. You know the one with the scar on his face." Lucy asked, Catherine groaned on the inside because she should've known that Lucy was going to have been watching her and was going to interrogate her.

"Oh, that was just a friend, Vincent Keller. He's the assistant blacksmith of Joe Bishop." Catherine said.

"Oh, I see but I think if you keep seeing him, he's gonna turn into something more than just a friend to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how giddy you looked when you were with him and then after he left plus, you were blushing when you said his name."

"Lucy, he's just a friend and that's all he'll ever be."

"Pardon, me Princess but I think you're in denial. You obviously didn't see the way he looked at you."

"What? He didn't look at me in any special way."

"Oh, yes he did. I can't explain the look but I think he is in love with you. Think about it if you fall in love with Vincent, you could run away with him."

"And you think Vincent is the only way out of this marriage to Evan."

"Yes, I do because if you don't you can say "hello to Mr. Jackass of Prince." Lucy and Catherine laughed.

"Okay, Lucy, I'll see where it can go."

"Are you seeing him tomorrow?" Lucy said, finishing the lace.

"Yeah, he asked me to meet him at the ruins of Amboise and I think I will if I can get away. Oh, can you find me, my Romeo and Juliet book; I promised Vincent that I would let him read it. He read it once before but at the time he was more interested in the poison and the dagger instead of the romance." she said stepping out of the dress.

"Of course and don't worry about trying to get away, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Lucy. You can leave now." Catherine said, pulling her nightgown over her head.

Lucy left her alone and Catherine crawled into bed and just thought about how Lucy could possibly be right. Of course, she felt the connection between her and Vincent but she certainly wasn't in love with me, she didn't believe in the whole love at first sight. She believed that you couldn't fall in love with someone just by meeting them for the first time; she knew it takes time to fall in love someone. She obviously, liked him as a friend and she was drawn to him.

'Could this seriously turn into something more? Could this seriously change what I thought about love and soul mates?' she thought. 'While I guess, I'll find out'

She finally fell asleep asking herself the same questions over and over again.

**A/N: There's chapter 2! Okay, so they've met, Vincent's already in love with her, Vincent has been since he first laid eyes on her(love at first sight right there for him) but Catherine isn't in love with him, as of right now. Do you guys think she's in denial? Will their time at the ruins of Amboise, change what Catherine feels for him or will it take more time than that? In this story, I made Vincent, have a special talent of being able to quote books and poetry so that's why Vincent can quote Shakespeare. Can anybody guess what Shakespearean play, they quoted? Also, their conversation about shooting stars is not mine, it's from one of the deleted scenes of "Titanic", if you have the 3-disc special collector's edition, it's on there. **

**Please review! Thanks.**


	3. The Ruins

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and the Shakespearean that they quoted was "Hamlet". This is chapter 3. Most of the chapter is Vincent and Catherine at the ruins, plus someone close to Catherine finds out about her friendship with Vincent. So, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW does. I also don't own "Ever After" or any of the movies, books, and TV shows that are similar to this story.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Ruins

Vincent woke up in the woods, remembering why he wasn't in the cave, he hadn't left the masquerade ball in time and he started to transform in front of Catherine. He felt fine but that didn't change the fact that there was blood covering his hands, he noticed a deer ripped to shreds, a few feet away from him. He stood up and started running in the direction of the cottage, he wanted to get himself cleaned up before JT could ask him whose blood it was.

Vincent washed the blood from his hands and face and then remembered that he had officially had met Catherine. He also remembered he had to meet her at the ruins of Amboise. He quickly changed out of his clothes and into clean ones, he was about to leave but JT stopped him.

"You didn't leave the ball in time last night, did you?" JT asked.

"No, I didn't. Catherine saw my eyes change color but I think that was it."

"Okay, so you got away from her." JT said.

"Yes, I did but you do realize that if she's going to be the one to break the curse, she's gonna have to know, eventually."

"Yes, I know, but you have to be her friend first, I understand she has to fall in love with you on both sides but Catherine isn't the type of girl who believes in love at first sight or so I've heard."

"Okay, I will tell her soon, well, I'm meeting her at the ruins of Amboise, but only if she can get away from her family, so I'll see you after." Vincent said, walking out the door.

"Remember be her friend!" JT called after him.

Vincent walked to the stable and grabbed his horse and rode off to the ruins. Praying that Catherine would be able to get away.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Catherine woke up before Lucy could even pull back the curtain and pick out her dress. She was washing her face when Lucy walked in.

"Princess!" Lucy called. "Oh, good, you're awake. I got you your copy of "Romeo & Juliet" and when you come home, you better make sure you have wildflowers. I told your parents that you were going to pick wildflowers."

"Thanks Lucy." Catherine said, taking the book out of her hand and giving her a hug.

"Can I ask you something, Princess?"

"Of course."

"How long do you..." Lucy stumbled. "How long do you plan to keep Vincent a secret, I mean after you two become friends and you possibly fall in love with him." Lucy asked.

"Well, I haven't thought about it but I know I'm not telling them that I've fallen in love with a blacksmith. I don't want to keep Vincent a secret but it may be the only apart from running away with him." Catherine said, walking to the closet picking out a red velvet dress, with sleeves that drape down.

"Princess, do you think there's a chance you'll fall in love with him."

"Yes, I do. He is a very charming and kind young man, certainly knows what he wants. There's a lot of wit about him or at least that's what it seems like." Catherine said, with a smile and slight blush.

"Well, you have a lot of wit about you too, Princess." Lucy said starting to lace the dress up.

"I know, plus he's very mysterious. It's amazing how he can quote Shakespeare." Catherine said. "I just can't wait to see him again."

"I can tell." Lucy said, finishing the lace and starting to brush Catherine's curly brown hair. "It's a good thing you'll see where it can go." Lucy said finishing her hair and braiding it down her back. "You better get going."

Catherine grabbed her cloak and put it on and put the book in her traveling bag and walked to the balcony and carefully climbed down the vine.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent was sitting near the doorway, listening to the birds chirping. He thought about Catherine and how beautiful, she had looked the night before. He was lost in thought when Catherine walked in. He snapped out when he heard her footsteps approaching. He looked over at Catherine and she took his breath away.

"Hello." she said.

"Hello." he stood up and walked to her. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." she said, "Oh, right, I brought you my copy of Romeo and Juliet." she said taking it out of her bag and handing it to him.

"Thank you, I'll let you know of what I think of it now."

"Okay so…" she said, taking a bold move at putting her hand in his. "I want to show you something." she started to walk more into the ruins. "Did you know that this was my father's most cherished attraction before the war and the loss of my brother?"

"Oh, right, Prince Klaus killed in a jousting accident, sorry to bring it up."

"I'm fine, it was hard but it's okay now. Anyway, look at the trees so much life to live. All the way down here to all the way up there."

"It's amazing." he said, looking up at the trees. "Catherine, I know this is personal question and it's none of my business but why don't you want to be queen."

"I just don't have the desire to be queen like my sister, Heather, does. I've never wanted to be princess; therefore, I've never wanted to be a queen."

"But, Catherine, think of all the wonderful thing you could do, for your country, for the world." Vincent said, as Catherine let go of his hand and started walking around the trees.

"Yeah, but to be so defined by your position, to only be seen as what you are, you have no idea how insufferable that is."

"You might be surprised."

"Really."

"Catherine, take a blacksmith, like me for example, is rarely painted as anything else. I'm defined by my status, as you are, yet it is not who I am. You have been born to privilege and with that comes specific obligation."

"You sound like my mother."

"Sorry, my mouth is running away with me again."

"It's okay, mine does that sometime too. So, what about you, what's your like." Catherine asked.

"Well, I lost my parents when I was just a young boy, my mother left my father to be with someone else and that caused her to be killed. My father died of a heart attack and I was by his side when he died, leaving me on my own, that's when I went to my childhood best friend JT for help."

"Was JT, the friend asking me where you were last night." Catherine asked, Vincent nodded.

"Wait, he asked where I was?" Vincent asked, realizing that's how JT knew, he hadn't left the ball in time.

"After you left, Evan though he'd be smart and threaten me that if I saw you again, it would be the biggest mistake of my life or that's what is seemed like and then he tightened his grip on my arm, just as JT was walking over asking if everything was alright. JT then asked if I had seen you and then he left after I told him, you had already left." Catherine explained, as Vincent was growing angry at Evan for doing that to Catherine.

"Oh, I see, he's probably just worried about me." Vincent thought but had said out loud.

"Why would JT be worried about you?"

"No, reason, he's just being a good friend, I worry about him, if I don't know where he is." Vincent lied, knowing the real reason JT was worrying about him was because of the curse.

"Friends do worry." Catherine said.

"Well, JT is more of a brother to me."

"Family worries too."

"I know, does your family worry about you."

"No, ever since Klaus died, my parents have always made the decisions for Heather and I." Catherine said, as she walked to sit near the window.

"Catherine, this is another out of the blue question coming from someone you hardly know." Vincent asked, sitting down next to her

"Vincent, for some reason it feels like we've known each other for more than what we have but anyway, what's your question?"

"Okay, so if you could, would you run away to be with the person you love?"

"If it got me out of the marriage with Evan, yes, plus it would to be with the person I love and I'd want to be with them forever."

"What if it was to help them get away from something?"

"Vincent, why is this sounding kind of ominous."

"Just curious."

"Are you sure there isn't another reason?"

"I'm sure." Vincent lied. "So, would you"

"Depending on what they were trying to get away from, like a curse and they needed help breaking it, than yes, I would." Catherine said, taking a hold of Vincent's hand again and standing up.

They walked around the ruins for a while, hand in hand. Vincent knew that with every passing moment he was falling more in love with Catherine and knew based on what Catherine had told him about running away, it would only be a matter of time before he had to tell her about him. Catherine, on the other hand, was slowly starting to fall in love with him but didn't want to admit it to herself, she thought of him for the time being, she knew it would probably take something bad to happen for to realize that she was slowly falling in love with him. She obviously cared about him a great deal, she wasn't gonna let Evan tear this friendship apart.

They spent the whole day at the ruins, exploring it and sharing things about themselves, Vincent told her more about his life with JT and that he lived in the cottage near the woods, known as the old Gatsby cottage but he didn't give her any detail on the one thing that was going to break their friendship apart or bring them closer. Catherine told Vincent about her life as a princess and how she wanted out of it. Vincent didn't blame Catherine for wanting out of the royal court based on what she had told him about it.

Vincent looked out the window and saw the sun was starting to go down and he knew he had to leave.

"I'm sorry, Catherine, but I need to leave."

"Is everything okay?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I just need to go."

"Okay, but first, Vincent you know how you told me how you like to swim?"

"Yeah."

"Meet me at the lake, not very far from behind the castle."

"Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow." Vincent said, taking a bold move by kissing Catherine's cheek and then leaving the ruins.

Catherine slowly brought her hand to her cheek and started blushing.

'How does he know the ways of making me blush' Catherine thought walking out of the ruins and started walking home, she remembered she had to pick wildflowers, so she ended walking to the wildflower field and picked some and then started her way back to the castle. She walked in and knew she could never sneak up to her room without her parents knowing. She was about to take her first onto the stairs when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Catherine." her father said.

"Yes."

"Where were you?" her father asked.

"Didn't Lucy tell you? I was picking wildflowers." she said, holding them up.

"Okay, so why did the royal guard go to the field and not see you." her mother asked.

"You sent the royal guard out after me." Catherine said, mortified.

"Yes, we did."

"I can't believe you." Catherine said walking up the stairs.

"Catherine, we send them out for your safety."

"No, you send them out because you think the same thing that happened to Klaus is gonna happen to me or Heather. Yes, I picked wildflowers and then I went to got read under a tree near the creek, is that such a problem."

"You know that's not true about why we send the guard."

"Yes, it is, ever since he was killed you have done that." she yelled and then ran up the stairs.

She walked to her room ready to be interrogated by Lucy. She was expecting Lucy to be in her room but not Tess.

"Hello, Catherine." Tess said. "Where exactly were because somebody accidently spilled that you were going to the ruins of Amboise with a very handsome man?"

Catherine looked over at Lucy, who looked sorry.

"You told her. After you promised you wouldn't."

"I held out as long as I could, Princess, believe me, I did."

"Okay, I believe you. Tess, yes I was, but please don't tell my parents about this."

"I won't unless, I get details."

"Okay. I met him at the ball last night, his name is Vincent Keller."

"Keller? Wait isn't he the assistant blacksmith." Tess asked.

"Yes, he lives with his best friend JT in the old cottage near the forest."

"You mean the old Gatsby cottage?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, that one, apparently it belongs to JT' father."

"Okay, more detail." Tess said, pulling Catherine to the bed, while Lucy stayed standing up.

"Well, he's handsome, strong, intelligent, vulnerable…" Catherine was cut off.

"Vulnerable?" Both Tess and Lucy said, in unison.

"Yes. He seems broken, like there's something about him, he's ashamed of." Catherine said.

"Maybe there is."

"I just wish he'd tell me what it is."

"Maybe he will, there are some things about people that they don't share right away." Tess said.

"I know. It's just he's so sweet and kind. He just knows what he wants."

"Clearly, that's you." Lucy said.

"Lucy, don't start that again."

"I'm serious, Catherine, he's totally in love with you, it was written all over his face last night."

"Okay, maybe he is." Catherine said.

"There is no maybe. He is **IN LOVE **with you. Emphasis on the "in love." Lucy said.

"Okay, he is, I just hope we're right."

"We are."

"Yeah, one minor detail, I'm not in love with him." Catherine said, lying to herself.

"Yet." Lucy said.

"Catherine, I think you're slowly falling in love with him, you just don't want to admit i.t" Tess exclaimed.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you've been blushing since you got home and plus you seem happy, happier than we've seen you since Klaus was killed." Tess said.

"It's just love is such a scary thing." Catherine said.

"Yes, but it's also a powerful thing, we can't control what happens, we also can't control what and who our hearts want as much as you don't want to admit it, yours clearly wants Vincent."

"Okay, maybe it does, I don't know, I'm just scared of what Evan might do to him."

"What's Evan have to do with this?"

"Last night, at the ball, Evan saw me with Vincent, he threated, me that if I see Vincent again, I'll regret it."

"Okay, Evan is seriously going mad."

"I know he is, that is why I need you two not to tell anyone, please."

"You don't have to worry, obviously, Vincent means a lot to you." Tess said.

"You're secret friendship almost romance is safe with me." Lucy said.

"One more thing…" Catherine said but was cut off by one of the servant coming in to tell Catherine and Tess that dinner was served.

"We'll be right there." Tess said.

"Okay, tomorrow, I need you two to cover for me again. I'm meeting Vincent at the lake."

"Okay, so what do you want us to say?"

"I don't know, that I'm going on a picnic with Tess, I don't know."

"Okay, we'll tell them that." Tess said.

"Okay."

Catherine and Tess walked out of the room, followed closely behind was Lucy. All that Catherine could think about was Vincent. She sat down at the table and didn't make eye contact with anyone except Lucy and Tess as they planned out the cover for the next day.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent walked into the cottage and sat down at the table with JT.

"So, how your visit with Catherine."

"Good, she gave me this." he held up the Romeo and Juliet book. "I told her the other night that the first time I read it I didn't pay attention to the romance."

"So, she wanted you to read it again because…"

"To see, if I'm more interested in the romance."

"Are you supposed to return it to her when you're finished?"

"She didn't say."

"So, how much did you tell her about you?"

"I told her pretty much everything except…"

"Except for the one thing that's the most important."

"I will tell her, okay, just not yet. This is one thing that I can't tell her after only knowing her officially for two days besides weren't you the one who said to be her friend."

"Yes, I was and I understand that, that's what you have to do but knowing you, you will wait till it's too late. Vincent, this is one thing Catherine can't find out on her own. It will just freak her out."

"You don't think I don't know that. Like I said I will tell her but I want her to be able to trust that I'll never hurt her."

"I understand that but like I said this morning, she needs to fall in love with both sides of you, not just one. It you're going to try to manipulate her into falling in love with your human side of you without telling her, that's just cruel."

"No, I want her to get to know me before I drop this big bombshell on her. She at least deserves to get to know me first."

"I agree."

"Besides, it will be her choice to either walk away from me or help me break it. Which today she said that she would run away with the person she loves, if they were trying to break or get away from something but it will still be her choice, I'm not going to force into coming with me."

"Okay, well, you better get to the cave. I'm just telling you to tell her soon."

"I will, I promise." Vincent said, standing up and walking out of the cottage and to the cave.

He locked himself up with the chains and waited for the transformation to begin. He prayed that Catherine would accept what happened to him and would run away with him. The transformation began and Vincent kept praying Catherine would be able to break the spell all throughout the transformation.

**A/N: There's chapter 3. Okay, so Catherine's slowly falling in love with him but will they're time at the lake change what she feels for him now into something stronger, well you're going to have to wait and see. Also, will Vincent tell Catherine or will she find out on her own? When she finds out will be coming up very soon. Chapter 4 will be up in a couple of days. **

**5 more days till "Any Means Possible"! I'm so excited! **

**Please review! Thanks!**


	4. A Day At The Lake

**A/N: Here's chapter 4 of As Different as Night and Day (ADANAD). Another long update and I'm sorry been super busy lately. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW does! I also don't own Ever After. I also don't own anything that is quoted from a book, movie, or TV show. **

Chapter 4: A Day at the Lake

The next morning when Catherine woke up she was lying on her side and then she rolled onto her back and smiled.

"I'm seeing Vincent again today." she said, happy.

She got out of bed, just as Tess and Lucy came in, Lucy carrying a dress and Tess carrying a picnic basket.

"You're alibi is all arranged."

"Okay, what did you tell them?"

"We told them that you and I are going on a little picnic to the meadow, so when you leave I have to go with you but once we're in the forest, I'll go to the meadow and then you'll go to the lake and then we will meet up again when the sun starts to set." Tess explained.

"Okay." Catherine said, taking the dress from Lucy and held it in front of her.

"We figured there would be swimming involved, you'd probably not want something really dressy." Lucy said.

The dress was light blue with short sleeves and a thin material for the skirt but still thick enough not to see through, the top had a dark blue vest over it. It looked like the maid's outfit but still a little different, it also looked like something you'd wear under a formal event dress but it wasn't, it was a dress made for swimming.

"Yeah, I can see where you'd think that." Catherine took off her nightgown and put the dress on, Lucy tied it up for her.

"But you might want to wear something over it so when we leave nobody will see that you're wearing a dress made for swimming." Tess said.

"Okay, fine, but still it looks like the underdress of a maid's outfit."

"It's not."

"I know but still." Catherine said, walking over to the closet, picking out another light blue dress but with puffy sleeves and skirt with a train. She put it on and Lucy just buttoned and tied the bow so it would be easy for Catherine to take off. "You guys happy now." Catherine said.

Lucy brushed her hair and braided it down Catherine's back. When they were finished, Catherine put her cloak on and grabbed the picnic basket from Tess and then left the room followed by Tess and Lucy. They walked downstairs and at the end, Catherine's parents were waiting.

"Tess, I trust you that Cathy doesn't go running off well she's with you." Thomas said.

"She won't, not while I'm with her." Tess smirked.

Tess and Catherine hugged her parents and then left the castle. Once they were far enough away from the castle, they went their separate ways but not before Tess took some of the food from the basket.

"So, I can eat while you're off with the person who will steal your heart." Tess smiled.

They kept walking their separate ways. Catherine couldn't wait to see Vincent again.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent woke up and unlocked the chains and walked to the cottage. He kept thinking of when he should tell Catherine about the curse. He knew he would rather it be sooner rather than later. He felt like he was deceiving her in a way. The whole point of becoming her friend was to see if she could break the curse but he knew that after getting to know her, it wasn't just about breaking the curse anymore, it never really was. He'd been in love with Catherine ever since he saw her when he was sixteen, which was ten years ago. She had two options either help him break it or run away from him, he knew his heart wouldn't take it if she walked away from him especially after being in love with her all that time, he was hoping for option one. He ended up deciding to tell her that day at the lake but he also knew he'd probably be too scared.

He walked into the cottage and changed his clothes for something more suitable for a day at the lake, while he was washing his face, JT walked in.

"So, have you decided when you're going to tell her?"

"I'm gonna try to tell her today. I'm meeting her at the lake."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks. I just hope she doesn't freak out."

"Explain as thoroughly as you possibly can."

"I'll try. I better get going." Vincent left and started toward the lake.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent rode his horse to the lake but once he got close he got off his horse and tied him to the closest tree, he wanted to surprise Catherine. He saw her lying in the sun with her eyes closed.

'She must not get out in the sun very often' he thought.

He walked over to her and stood over her, blocking the sun.

"Pardon me, but you're blocking the sun."

"Well, if you want me to leave." Vincent teased. Catherine's eyes shot open.

"Vincent!" she stood up and hugged him.

"Hi." he said. "Sorry, I'm late."

"No, you weren't late. I was early." she said, letting him go. "So, my lady-in-waiting, Lucy and cousin Tess made us lunch." she said, picking up the picnic basket. He took her hand in his and walked to the side of the lake. She sat the basket down and took the blanket out and set it on the ground. They both sat down and Catherine started taking out the food. They started eating, Vincent was thinking about how to tell Catherine which caused him to get distracted and Catherine noticed.

"Vincent, are you okay? You seem distracted." Catherine asked concerned for the man she was slowly starting to fall in love with.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're like a million miles away."

"Okay, I'll admit that I have been distracted."

"Why?"

"Catherine, you know how yesterday, I said that you know more about me than anybody else on this entire planet, that's not true, there is one more thing you don't know about me."

"What?"

"Okay, you know how you said that in some way, I'm a hero but what if I'm not the hero, what if I'm the villain." Vincent sighed, Catherine moved to Vincent, she put one hand on his knee and the other on his shoulder, they gazed into each other's eyes for a minute.

"You're not the villain. You couldn't be. It's impossible. Even, if you were the villain, you'd still be a hero to me."

"Thank you, Catherine for saying that but this is something much more bigger."

"Vincent, what are you trying to say?"

"Okay, when I asked you if you'd run away and you said you would if they were the person you loved to help them break a spell."

"Yes."

"What if you had a choice to do that for me?"

"Then, I'll do it."

"Well, that's good because..." his voice trailed off, he couldn't finish what he was saying because he got lost in Catherine's eyes, especially when he saw his future in them. "You know, this is something that I'll tell you a little later so just forget I said anything."

"Okay." she said, slightly confused but let it go without another thought but had a hunch the conversation would come up a little later.

Vincent knew he had to tell her and when he told JT he hadn't told her, he was gonna get an earful but the moment he looked in deeper in her eyes, he saw them together, living somewhere far away, he started to leaning toward her and captured her lips with his, it took him a second to realize Catherine wasn't responding, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." he said, embarrassed.

"Don't." she said. I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting it, I mean, I knew in that moment it was gonna happen, it just caught me by surprise that it would be that soon, wait that didn't make sense. Can we just forget that it happened and try it again."

"Yeah." he leaned into her again and captured their lips together again. This time Catherine responded. She put her hand on his cheek and tangled his fingers in her hair. She swiped her tongue over his lip and awaited entry, he opened his mouth and her tongue entered, their tongues started dancing with each other. Unbeknownst, to the both of them, they both had never kissed anybody before. Catherine hadn't because she lived in the castle and was hardly ever in the presence of a man and Vincent had never because he was afraid of getting close with somebody because of the curse and he always wanted his first kiss with Catherine. Vincent pulled away for what seemed all too soon to Catherine. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Vincent accidently let slip, Catherine was shocked when he heard those three little words come out of his mouth. "I have since the first time I saw you." Vincent said to Catherine who still hadn't said anything. "Now, would be the time say something."

Catherine was still processing what she had just heard. In that moment, all she could think of what did she really feel for him. Was he just a friend or more than that? Her heart was pulling her to tell him she loved but her brain was telling her the opposite. Would she be able to put her heart on the line? What if he broke it? She had to marry Evan in less than three months and if she gave Vincent her heart it would break because of the marriage. She cared about Vincent, she knew she did. Lucy and Tess had said she was in love with him, were they right? Catherine was confused. She had just shared her first kiss with a person she didn't know if she truly loved. Vincent was waiting for her to say something. The moment their lips touched, Catherine felt like she had been hit by lightning and when he took her hand in his, it just felt right. She loved his smile, his scar, and his eyes. She loved everything about him. She then took the chance of following her heart.

"I love you." she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"What."

"I love you, too." she said, louder. "I love you." she told him again.

Vincent put his forehead against hers and kissed her nose.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really." she said and looked at the lake.

"You want to go swimming."

"Yes." Catherine stood up and walked behind a tree and untied the bow and unbuttoned the dress over her swimming dress, she left her other one on the ground. She quickly run over to Vincent's horse and grabbed the rope and then ran back and tied the rope to a branch and when she looked over at Vincent he had taken off his blue vest and was in his white undershirt and leather pants and was barefoot but his back was to her. Vincent turned around to see Catherine holding the rope and getting ready to swing in to the water. She kicked off the ground and swung and she screamed excitedly. Vincent smiled. She let go and fell into the water. She came up laughing. She looked over at Vincent.

"Come one! Don't be scared." she told him.

"I'm not scared." he said, grabbing the rope.

"Well, if you loved me, like you said you do, you would already be in the water."

"I do love you."

"Then come in."

Vincent got on the rope and started to swing, of course, the branch wasn't strong enough to hold his weight and it broke and fell into the water, he came up and Catherine was laughing.

"What?" he said, swimming over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nothing." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him. He pulled away and put his forehead against hers.

"I really do love you as much as I say I do and I'd try to make every wish you have come true."

Catherine looked him in the eye and said "I wish for nothing more than to be free of my gilded cage. I'm sorry I don't want to burden you with my life as a princess."

"No, it's alright. I understand. Your life is practically all about diamonds and jewels."

"And waving and being all prim and proper, whereas when I'm with you, I can be…"

"Free." Vincent finished for her, still with his arms wrapped around her.

"Yes, in the castle I'm one person, a princess with one duty and that's to become queen and with you I can be a millions of other people."

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you too." she kissed him and then pulled away. "Now, this is what I'd want to be married for. Us. You and me."

"I know and nothing would make me happier but there's that contract."

"That stupid contract, it isn't fair." Catherine said with a tear running down her cheek, Vincent whipped it away.

"Have you tried to strike a compromise with your parents?" he asked.

"My parents. Compromise. No, those two things just don't go together. The wedding will happen and there's nothing I can to stop it."

"There's one thing." he said, kissing her forehead.

"And what's that?"

"Runaway. You could run away with me." he said.

"I would but no matter where I go the royal guard will find me." she said, letting him go of him and started to swim toward the shore.

"Catherine." he followed.

"Vincent, it isn't you, believe me. It's just, running away with you, it's a fantasy." she got to the shore, stood up and wrapped her cloak around herself.

"It doesn't have to be." he said.

"Vincent, it is. I want nothing more than to be with you but because of my title it's complicated."

"I think, it's convenient that it's complicated. Catherine, I've already lost my parents, I'm not gonna lost you too." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

She kissed him and then pulled away. "I love you."

"I know." he smiled and then let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just we've known each other for what three days and we already feel this strongly for each other."

"I know but remember in Romeo and Juliet; they met, fell in love, admitted their feelings, married, consummated their marriage, and then died all in the matter of three or more days."

"Yes, that reminds me, would you like me to read some to you." he said, grabbing his bag and taking the book out.

"You brought it."

"Yes, I did." he sat down on the blanket and then moved down to lie on it, Catherine did the same but she put her head on his shoulder. He began to read.

An hour later, Vincent was still reading but when he looked down at Catherine, he saw that she had fallen asleep. He marked the book and put it down and then gently shook her awake. She didn't wake up and she looked so peaceful, so he didn't bother to wake him up so he just watched her sleep and smiled. A couple minutes later, though, she woke with a start, crying her brother's name.

"Klaus!" she cried, Vincent realized she had a dream about her brother; he wrapped her in his arms.

"It's okay, Catherine, it's okay." he said, trying to sooth her.

"I'm okay." she said but Vincent didn't believe her. "Really, it's not the first time."

"How long have these dreams been going on?"

"They just started recently. They are never that bad. It's always about the happy memories of when he was here and then when I wake up, I remember that he's gone. You know, how you said you can't lose me like you lost your parents. You can't leave me. Even though with this wedding, know that my heart will never belong to him it will always belong to you."

"I know I won't leave." he said. "I have no reason to leave."

'Except for the curse, keep trying to persuade her leave' he thought but his conscious kept fighting with him. One part felt like he was deceiving her on making her fall in love with him, which was not true, everything she felt for him was real but he still thought that he was but then the other part was doing this to help her to freedom, something they both desperately wanted, he wanted to be free of the curse and her of her title. When she found out, he knew that she'd feel betrayed and manipulated. He knew he loved her with his whole heart and hurting her was the last thing her wanted to do. He just hoped she'd let him explain to her that everything that had happened between them was real. He was lost in thought but brought back by Catherine yelling his name.

"Vincent!"

"What?"

"You're distant again."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You want to know what I want to do."

"What?"

"Can I meet JT?"

"Haven't you already?"

"Yes, but when I met him I didn't know who he was. Now, that I know that he's the best friend of the man I love. I want to meet him. Even if it's only a short meeting, please." she begged.

"Alright."

They stood up, Vincent put his boots and vest back on and Catherine put her other dress back on and her cloak and gathered the food and then they walked to the horse, Catherine got on first and then Vincent. He kicked the horse gently and then they rode to the cottage.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

They got to the cottage and then Vincent put the horse at a stop, he got off and then helped Catherine. JT stepped out, who had seen them coming from the cottage window.

"Hello, JT." Vincent said, with Catherine standing behind him.

"Hello. What are you doing home so soon?" JT asked.

"I have somebody who wants to officially meet you."

"Who?"

"Do you really have to ask?" he said, stepping out of the way as Catherine stepped forward and JT froze where he was standing. He walked toward her and bowed.

"Your High..." he was cut off

"Don't please, call me Catherine. I loathe the princess and Your Highness part and please outside the castle don't bow to me. Outside the castle, I'm not a princess unless I'm with the royal family."

"Okay, then. I'm Professor JT Forbes."

"I know, Vincent's been talking about you a lot."

"So, how much has Vincent told you about himself."

"Everything, mostly."

"Good and you don't care."

"Nope, he's great." she looked over at Vincent whose face was bright red. "Okay, we're embarrassing him, we better stop." she kissed him, much to JT's shock.

Catherine noticed the sun was starting to set and remembered she had to meet Tess.

"I have to go; I'm supposed to meet Tess, who's my alibi to meet Vincent."

"Okay, I'll take you back."

"Thank you, it was pleasure meeting you, JT." she said as Vincent helped her on the horse.

"Likewise." he said, giving her a small goodbye wave, Vincent got on and then they rode off.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Once they were far enough away from the cottage and almost to the spot where they were supposed to meet Tess, Catherine starting to kissed Vincent's cheek and then down the neck.

"Okay, if you keep doing that, you're gonna drive me crazy."

"Sorry. Are you sure you want to meet Tess?"

"Yes and I didn't say you had to stop, I actually liked what you were doing."

She continued kissing his neck but once they got to the spot where Tess was at, she stopped. They stopped and Vincent helped her off and they walked hand in hand to meet Tess.

"Tess this is Vincent, Vincent this is Tess." Catherine said as they shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine but it's wonderful to finally meet the person, my cousin blushes over."

"Okay, Tess, thanks. Anyway, we need to get back to the castle." Catherine said.

"Yes, we do."

"I will see you tomorrow." Catherine turned to Vincent.

"Where?"

"Do you want to see the castle library?""

"Yes."

"Okay, so meet me by the trees of the forest tomorrow and then I'll lead you inside the castle." she told him.

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too." she kissed him and kept kissing him until Tess interrupted.

"Sorry to break up this little star-crossed lovers love fest but me and Cathy have to get back to the castle."

"Right." Vincent said, kissing Catherine one more time before she left.

The moment she was gone, Vincent started missing her. He went back to the cottage, ready to be asked if he told Catherine.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

On the way back to the castle, Tess held off the questions about Vincent and the kiss but Tess noticed how happy Catherine looked. The moment they walked through the castle gates, the draw bridge was brought up, something Catherine absolutely hated. When they stepped into the castle doors, Catherine was expecting to be welcomed by her parents but they weren't. Tess and Catherine walked up to Catherine's room; Lucy was already in there when they walked in.

"Okay, spill. What happened?" Lucy said, taking off Catherine's cloak for her.

"Well, the main part is that he admitted that he loves me and then he kissed me." she said, turning around so Lucy could undo the buttoning and the tie, when Lucy finished she stepped out of the dress and handed it to Tess, who put it back in the closet and then Lucy undid the dressing of the swimming dress and when Catherine stepped out of it and then threw it to Tess, who hid it under the bed.

"We'll take care of the dress late.r" Tess said. "So, he kissed you, what did you do?"

"Well, then after he told me, I was confused, believe me, I don't understand how I would be confused but not the point I told him I love him." Catherine stepping into her underdress of her formal clothes and then Lucy grabbed a dress for dinner.

"Do you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I do. Why would I lie about that?"

"No reason." Lucy said, lacing up Catherine's dinner dress.

"And I swear when I saw you two and I saw the way you looked at each other, I knew you were meant to be." Tess said and Catherine smiled.

"So, did he tell his big secret?"

"No…" she said but then thought back. "Well, I think he tried to but then he told me to forget about it. I guess he still isn't ready to tell me, which is understandable because I get this feeling he's worried about what it will do to us."

"It's won't change what you feel for him, will it." Lucy asked.

"No, even if he's part creature. I'll accept him for what he is."

"You say that now." Tess said. "But we know you, if something freaks you out, you pull away."

"I do not." she argued.

"Yes, you do." Tess and Lucy said in unison.

"Okay, yes, I do but I'm not gonna lose Vincent alright. I can't."

"You've given him your heart, haven't you?" Lucy said.

"Yes, I have and I'm not gonna let this secret ruin what I have with him."

"Alright then."

They were called down to dinner and Catherine kept thinking about Vincent. She couldn't keep up with the conversation as dinner, she was so distracted. She wondered how many questions JT would have for Vincent.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Back at the cottage, Vincent walked in; JT was sitting at the table, eating a piece of bread. JT looked at him.

"So, did you tell her, like you said you were going to?"

"No." he whispered. JT sighed. "I tried but I guess I'm still not ready."

"Vincent, you have to tell her."

"And I will okay. Just give me time. Like I said yesterday this will be a bombshell dropped on her."

"Vincent, do you remember the steps of breaking this spell. The first step is too have the girl fall in love with both sides, so far you've accomplished one of those sides"

"I don't need to be told the steps. My father gave them to me on his death bed. I will tell her, okay, just give me two more days."

"Fine but it's time to be fair to her before you dig the hole even deeper."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out." JT said, walking out of the room and to his room.

Vincent left the cottage and went to the cave, he didn't lock himself up sense the sun was still setting but her thought about what JT said. JT was right, he had to tell her before the hole was dug deeper, way deeper. He thought about Catherine and whispered.

"I love you. I will tell you, I promise."

He then started to chain himself up, even though it was still early.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Later that night at the castle when Catherine was lying in bed, she thought about a life with Vincent, a life away from the castle and everything else inside of it. She wished that he was right next to her. Before she fell asleep, she whispered to the darkness of the room.

"I love you, Vincent, with all my heart."

She kept thinking about him until her eyes drifted shut.

**A/N: And there's chapter 4. Hope you liked it. So, they have admitted their feelings, now what will happen, leave what you think will happen in a review. Also, if you find anything about the curse and how to break it and why Vincent feels like he's deceiving Catherine confusing, please leave a review or PM me and I will try to answer your question as best I can without giving away the plot. Also, how much longer do you think Vincent will keep the secret of the curse from her, I promise, her finding out is coming very quickly, we just have one more chapter left before the chapter of when she finds out.**

**Can't wait till Thursday! I hope Tess takes Cat, Vincent, and JT's side. **

**Please review!**


	5. You Love Me Right

**A/N: Here is chapter 5 of ADANAD. My favorite chapter of the story so far and you'll see why. It gets very romantic near the ending. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW does, and I also don't own any songs, books, movies, and TV shows similar to this story.**

**WARNING: THE ENDING IS STEAMY! THEREFORE, THIS STORY IS BEING MOVED TO THE M SECTION. IT WILL SAY WHEN IT STARTS AND WHEN IT ENDS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT. ALSO, IT IS THE FIRST STEAMY SCENE I'VE WRITTEN SO PLEASE DON'T BE TOO HARD ON IT. **

Chapter 5: "You Love Me Right"

When Catherine woke up the next morning, there was a tear running down her cheek and she knew she was either dreaming of losing Vincent or watching Klaus die again. She crawled out of bed and walked to the water basin and washed her face free of any tears.

She walked to the window and pulled back the curtains and then walked to the balcony and stepped out for some fresh air. She heard the footsteps of Lucy behind her.

"So are you going to see Vincent today" Lucy asked.

"I'm not going to him, he's coming to me"

"You mean you're ready to have your parents meet him"

"Hell, no, I'm showing him the library"

"Oh, I see. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes, nobody will know he's here except for you, Tess, and me besides when he comes he's climbing up the vine or at least following me up the vine"

"Okay, well, your family wants you down for breakfast" Lucy said, walking back inside and to the closet, choosing a forest green dress that cuts in the front, sleeves that drape down, and a train in the back, plus a little beaded gold headband. Catherine took her nightgown off and put the petticoat on, the only dress that needed a petticoat, she then put the dress on and Lucy laced it up and brushed and braided her hair and put the headband on. Catherine left the room and so did Lucy.

As they walked down the hall, Catherine saw Heather and Evan, Evan was holding Heather, the exact same way, he was holding Catherine at the masquerade ball.

"Evan, let me go!" Heather yelled.

"Lucy go on ahead without me" Catherine told Lucy and then ran over to Evan and Heather. "Let her go, Evan. Let her go" Catherine told him and Evan let go of Heather, Catherine turned to Heather, who was rubbing her wrist. "You alright"

"Yeah"

"Go down to breakfast, I'll be soon" Catherine told Heather and once Heather was out of sight, she exploded on Evan. "What the hell, do you think you were doing"

"She made me upset"

"I don't care what she did. Alright, this is your only warning stay away from Heather and stay from me or I'll make your life miserable"

"You see, Princess, I can't do that. You remember the contract, right. You see, in less than three months, you will belong to me"

"I will belong to no one. Least of all you"

"I had a horse like you once. Stubborn, just like you, it too just needed to be broken" Evan said, taking Catherine's braided hair in his hand.

"You will maintain your distance, Evan"

"Oh, do say, please" Evan said, while Catherine sneakily, grabbed his sword, she twirled and pointed it towards Evan.

"Please"

"I could have you thrown in the dungeon for this"

"Not if you are dead"

"I do love your spirit" he tried to kiss her but Catherine stopped him by slicing the skin under his eye.

"My brother was an expert swordsman, Evan, he taught me well, now stay from Heather and me or I swear on his grave, I will slit you from navel to nose" she motioned the sword from his navel to his nose.

"Yes, Princess"

Catherine threw Evan's sword at him and walked to the dining hall, where she heard Heather yelling at one of the servants.

"I said, I wanted one-minute eggs, not four one-minute eggs and where in God's name is our bread?!" Heather yelled.

"It's just coming out of the oven, Your Highness" the servant said.

"Heather, precious, what did the tutor always say about tone"

"That a lady of breeding ought to never raise her voice any louder than the hum of a whispering wind" Heather said.

"Good" her mother said.

"Where is Catherine? Catherine!" their father yelled.

"I'm right here" Catherine said, coming in and sitting down.

"Okay, so where's Evan and Tess"

"Evan had an issue under his eye so he won't be coming and Tess"

"Is right here" Tess said.

Tess took the seat next to Catherine and they smiled at each other. They began eating, while Catherine was eating, she took notice how her favorite servant wasn't there. Catherine was always kind to the servants but her father, mother, and sister were cruel to them, Tess joined her in that kindness.

"Father, where's Leonardo?"

"Who?"

"The servant, Leonardo"

"I sold him to Cartier; he's bound for the America's"

"What?" Catherine and Tess said in unison.

"I sold him"

Catherine grew upset, she got up from the table and Tess followed her. They walked up the stairs.

"If I didn't think my father was cruel before, he is now"

"Catherine, calm down, we will get Leonardo back"

"How?"

"Come here" Tess pulled Catherine into her bedroom and pulled out a small bag and dumped it out, inside there were 20 gold coins.

"Where did you get these?"

"I've saved them. If your father can sell Leonardo to pay the taxes he owes, than these can certainly bring him home"

"But you heard my father, Leonardo is bound for the America's"

"Catherine, this is our home, well technically your home, my home is in Vargas"

"Your point"

"My point is, this is where we live and we will not see it fall apart" Tess said, putting the coins back in the bag and handing it to Catherine. "So, where are you meeting Vincent?"

"He's coming here"

"What do you mean "coming here"?"

"I'm showing him the library"

"Okay, then"

"Well, I'm going to go and sit near the fountain and maze to read, so if my parents start looking for me, that's where I'll be" Catherine said but really she was going to the edge of the forest to wait for Vincent.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent was in the barn, near the stable, milking the cow. He couldn't stand working in the barn so he couldn't wait to go back to work at the blacksmith shop. Joe had to go to France on a business trip and would be back the next day but Vincent would still miss spending time with Catherine. He walked back inside, where JT was working on something that had something to do with astronomy.

"Well, I have good news. You won't be changing tonight"

"How do you know there isn't gonna be a moon?"

"I know because I've been working on something that helps me tell when there will and when there won't be a moon, plus according to the way the wind's blowing, I think we will get some rain tonight"

"I find it strange that I turn only when the moon's up"

"I guess" JT said in a cold voice. Vincent knew that tone.

"Are still upset that I haven't told Catherine?" Vincent asked.

"No, but eventually time will run out and you won't be able to tell her"

"I will tell her alright, just give me until tomorrow. Catherine knows she can trust me but I want her to be ready for this information"

"Okay, then. Well, I better get to the university" JT left, leaving Vincent to himself.

Vincent started reading "Romeo and Juliet" again but his mind couldn't focus, it tried to but couldn't, it kept going back to the necklace in a box in a cupboard, that his mother gave him when he six years old. It was a necklace made out of braided horsetail and it had a cross with a ruby in the middle. He decided to give it to Catherine, he grabbed the necklace and put it in his bag, when he remembered he had to meet Catherine at the edge of the forest. He put the book down, grabbed his bag and walked out of the door.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Catherine was underneath a tree, looking into the woods. She saw a figure moving towards her and knew it was Vincent. She stood up and waited, eventually he came into view. He put the horse to a stop and tied it to the tree and then walked to Catherine, he pulled her into a hug and when they pulled out of the hug, Vincent kissed her.

"I missed you" she said, pulling away.

"I missed you" he kissed her again.

"So, when we go to the castle, we're climbing up the vine, to the balcony that leads to my room and then sneak down to the library, which basically belongs to me"

"Okay"

They walked to the castle and then once they got to the vine, Catherine started climbing the vine, Vincent followed.

"So, you bathe in the sun alone, climb vines. Is there anything you don't do?"

"Fly"

"How can you climb in the dresses you wear?"

"Lots and lots of practice, Klaus and I would sneak out of the castle a lot when we were young until one time Heather caught us in the act" They were just about to the balcony, when Catherine remembered that there was a loose vine. "Careful, there's a loose vine up here"

"Okay. If you've snuck out before why don't you just run away?"

"I tried once and the royal guard found me. I was almost to the Chandler-Vargas border, when they did and upon returning, the balcony doors were chained and locked for like three days so you can see the royal guard is big issue when it comes to running away" she said, grabbing the balcony railing and climbing over it. Vincent followed.

They quietly walked into her room and then into the hall snuck down the stairs but not before Evan saw them while hiding behind the wall. He smiled deviously and disappeared to tell Catherine's parents.

When they got to the doors, Catherine opened them and Vincent couldn't believe how many books he saw.

"This is amazing; I have never seen so many books in all my life. It seriously makes me want to cry"

"What is it that touches you so?"

"I think it's because when I was young my father would stay up late and read to me. He was addicted to the written word, sometimes I'd fall asleep listening to the sound of his voice"

"What sort of books?"

"Science, philosophy, I supposed they remind me of him. I would rather hear his voice again then any sound in the world. "Hamlet" was the last book he brought home"

"Which explains why you quote it?"

"Yeah, I suppose it does"

"When did you father die?"

"When I was eight, I had already lost my mother. I was sitting right next to him when he died and then I lived on my own until I was 16, that's when I found JT again, JT and I were best friends until he moved away, when I was six, by the time, I came back in contact with him, he was already a professor"

"When he was 16"

"Yes, he's very smart"

They walked through the library and looked at the books.

"Have you finished "Romeo & Juliet?" Catherine asked.

"Almost, I'm to where Romeo gets banished"

"Well, when you finish it, you can keep it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. The library practically belongs to me. Trust me. Heather doesn't step a foot in here and has never picked up a book and my mother and father are always busy with their royal duties, I'm the only one who spends time in here so basically the library and the books inside belong to me so keep it"

"Alright"

"If you want you can choose another one, if you want?"

Vincent looked through the books and there was a certain one, he was looking for and was pretty sure Catherine had it. The book was "Utopia" by: Thomas More. He found it, along with three other copies.

"This one"

"Alright, it's yours. It's also one of my favorites too"

"Mine too. It was another one of the many books my father brought home" he said, putting it in his bag where the necklace was as he took his fingers out of the bag, they touched the necklace. He took it into the palm of his hand and closed his fingers around it, hiding it from Catherine. "I have something for you"

"What?"

"Turn around and close your eyes" he told her and she did what he asked. He took the necklace and placed it around her neck and she gasped when she felt it. He clasped it and she opened her eyes and turned to face him, she took the cross in her hand.

"It's beautiful"

"It was my mother's; it's the last thing I have of her except the memories"

"Are you sure, you want me to have it?"

"Yes, my father gave it to her when he knew their love with was strong and real and could overcome the odds of being together"

"I love you" Catherine said, wrapping her arms around his waist and him doing the same.

"I love you, too" Vincent said, leaning down to kiss her and just as their lips were about to touch, the door burst open, Catherine let go of Vincent immediately but laced her fingers with hers and hid them behind her back. Her parents walked in and toward them. Catherine stood protectively in front of Vincent.

"Mother, Father, this is Vince-"she was cut off.

"I am ordering him to leave" her father said.

"Father?" Catherine protested.

"Now, Catherine"

"Catherine, it's okay" Vincent whispered to her, letting go of her hand.

"No, Vincent, it's not alright. Father-"she was cut off again.

"Catherine, enough with the protests, he is to leave, now and give me any book Catherine gave you" he said. "And he is not to call her "Catherine" on the castle grounds, her name inside the castle is "Your Highness"

"Yes, Your Majesty" Vincent said taking the book out of the bag and handed it to the king, then the guards escorted Vincent out. Catherine tried to go after him but her father caught her with his arm.

"You are not to see that boy again, do you understand me. Catherine, I forbid it" her father demanded.

"Who told you about him being here?"

"Evan"

"I should have guessed" she started walking out.

"You are restricted to the castle grounds"

"Are you putting me under house arrest?!" Catherine said, turning around, almost enraged.

"Do not mock me, Catherine and I will have my way or"

"Or what, you'll ship to the Americas like some criminal, all for the sake of your stupid contract"

"You are the crown princess of Chandler"

"And it is my life!" she yelled.

"Sweetheart, you have been born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations" her mother exclaimed.

"Forgive me, mother, but marriage to a complete stranger, never made anyone in this room very happy"

"You will marry Evan before three full moons have past or I will strike at you in any way I can"

"What's it to be father, hot oil or the rack"

"I will simply deny you the crown and live forever" her father told her.

"Good, agreed, I don't want it. I never wanted to be queen in the first place" Catherine turned to leave.

"Catherine, that boy has turned you into something you're not" her father said.

"That boy has a name and it's Vincent Keller and he hasn't changed me. I haven't wanted to become queen since before Klaus died but you wouldn't understand that because you never cared about me or Klaus"

"Catherine, that is not true"

"Yes, it is! Who mourned Klaus when he died? Me. Not you two. Not Heather. ME. Who took care of all of Klaus' things? Me. You two probably don't even remember how close him and I were and who took care of Heather when she had typhus, you came to see her when she woke up but that was it! If that had been Klaus or me, you wouldn't have come to see us. You two never cared about Klaus and I, out of the three kids you had, you only cared about Heather"

"Catherine, that is not true"

"Yes, it is! Don't tell me it's not. I know. it is because I'm not the only one who saw it. Tess and Lucy saw it too" she yelled but her parents didn't deny any of what she said because it was true.

"Catherine, if you think you can get out of the marriage to Evan by this boy, you a greatly mistaken. Greatly" her father said.

"Do you think, I care? I love Vincent" Catherine admitted. "I love him more than anything" she walked out of the room before another word was spoken.

She had tears in her eyes, she walked into her room, where Tess was. Tess, saw the tears and opened her arms. Catherine ran to into them, crying.

"Cathy, what happened?" Tess asked. "Did something happen between you and Vincent?"

"No, Vincent and I are fine"

"Then what happened"

"My parents happened. They made Vincent leave" Catherine explained.

"Okay, I'm talking sense into them" Tess said, growing angry and turning toward the door.

"No, Tess, it will only make things worse. I need to apologize to Vincent but I don't know how, they put me under house arrest. I will have a guard outside my door from now on"

"I'll help you sneak out" Tess said.

"So will I" Lucy said. "I heard what happened or at least I saw Vincent being escorted out. You okay" Lucy asked Catherine.

"I'm fine. I'm determined to stop this wedding. I have already lost Klaus; I'm not going lose Vincent, too"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna sneak off to his cottage. Will you cover for me?"

"Of course. Anything, to help you make this right"

Catherine and Tess left to go have dinner. The dinner was super quiet and awkward. Catherine eventually got up from the table, barely touching her food. She was followed by Tess; they walked to Catherine's room. As Tess shut the door, Catherine put her cloak on and grabbed her bag, which had her copy of "Utopia" inside, she let it cross her body, and she put her hood of her cloak up and walked to the balcony and carefully started climbing down the vine. Lucy and Tess watched her climb down, still trying to figure out how to cover for her. They had decided that Tess would pretend to be Catherine, even though someone was bound to figure it out but it was the only way.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent was reading by the fireplace, JT had gone to a late night class at the university. Vincent wasn't upset about what happened at the castle; Catherine's parents were just cruel like she said they were well more the king then queen. He was still reading when he heard a knock on the door. He walked to the door and was surprised by who he saw.

"Catherine?"

"Yes" she said, pulling the hood down, even though it was raining.

"Come in, please" he told her, she stepped inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize, I'm sorry about what my parents did"

"Catherine, it's fine"

"No, it's not. You didn't mean any harm. They are blinded by pride and loyalty"

"Catherine, seriously, it's fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I still love you"

"I love you, too" she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist. Catherine moved to take her bag and cloak off. She let them fall to the floor. Vincent picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He set her on the table and kissed her neck. Catherine moved his vest down his shoulders and he threw it off. She was about to take off his shirt when there was pounding on the door.

"Mr. Vincent Keller! Open the door! We are looking for her Highness, Princess Catherine!" the guards yelled.

"How did they find me? Tess and Lucy said they'd cover for me" she whispered.

"Come on" Vincent let her go, grabbed her hand, and let her out the backdoor and toward the stable.

The guards opened the door and looked inside; they didn't see anything except Catherine's cloak and bag.

"Tear this place apart until you find her" the captain of the guard said.

They started looking everywhere for Catherine and Vincent and found nothing.

"Sir, are we sure they didn't escape to the stable" a guard said.

"No, if anything they escaped to the cave in the woods" another guard said.

"Then let's go look" the captain said.

The guards left the cottage and headed toward the woods.

Vincent and Catherine hid in the stable. Catherine was growing worried that they would find them. She was holding Vincent's hand and Vincent held her protectively against his chest, he saw the guards leave the cottage and head towards the path of the cave.

"Okay, they're gone" he told her"

"Good, now where were we before they interrupted"

"I think here" Vincent said, kissing her again and then lifting her up and Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist, he pushed them up against the wall.

Vincent knew what was going to happen and he didn't care at all. He just didn't want to pressure her. He was glad the moon wasn't going to come up; he just hoped the roof didn't start leaking. Catherine pulled away from him for a second.

"You love me, right?" she asked.

"So, much"

"Will you do something for me, then?"

"Anything" Vincent looked at her with a lustful look.

"Take my virginity"

*****STEAMY MATERAL BEGINS HERE*****

Catherine only had to ask once; Vincent pulled her from up against the wall and laid her on the hay. Catherine moved her hands to his shirt and pulled it up over his head. She took a moment to run her fingers over his well-toned chest. He untied the lace from her dress. He kissed her well he pulled the dress down her shoulders, he pulled the dress down but Catherine still had the petticoat on, which could easily be slipped over her head. Catherine could feel his hardness against her legs. She put a hand on Vincent's cheek and whispered.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing. I just want to make sure you're ready"

"Vincent, if I wasn't ready, I wouldn't have asked you, I want my first time with you"

"Alright"

He kissed her again and down her neck and then back up again. He pulled her petticoat over her head, revealing her beautiful body.

"You're so beautiful" he said as he kissed her stomach and breasts. He purposely avoided the area where Catherine wanted him most so he kissed her hips, waist, and thighs and eventually gave in and tasted her. He brought his lips back to hers and let Catherine taste her saltiness. Catherine had the power to flip them over on the hay. She kissed his chest and then back up to his neck. She kissed him and then when she was least expecting it, he flipped them back around. To get her ready for when he entered her, he plunged two fingers inside of her and she let out a small gasp.

"Don't worry. It'll just make it easier. Relax" Vincent soothed her.

He continued and Catherine let out small moans with her eyes closed. Vincent could feel that she was tight so he continued until he knew she was ready for the real thing, he pulled his fingers out of her and he kissed her again. Catherine's hands moved to the snap of Vincent's pants and pulled them down revealing his manhood. Vincent kissed Catherine and laced his hand with hers and plunged deep inside of her. Catherine gasped the moment he entered her, she was still finding it hard to believe that in one swift motion her virginity was gone and she had lost it to the man she loved with all her heart. She felt like she was flying above the clouds, swimming, drowning, living, dying all at the same time. It wasn't as painful as she expected it to be. She knew she was about to hit her orgasm at any minute.

Vincent had never felt more alive. Here he was making love to and stealing the virginity of the princess. Someone, who he never expected this to happen with, he had lost his a long time ago to a prostitute who refused to kiss on the mouth. He was so happy that the princess was losing hers to him and no one else. He loved her and he knew this was just the beginning.

He could tell Catherine was about to lose it so he continued to move in and out of her and he knew she had reached her peak and when she did, he did as well and they rolled off the cliff together. He pulled out of her and collapsed on the other side of her, grabbing a ripped blanket and placed it over them. Catherine wrapped her arms around his waist and he put an arm underneath her neck and pulled her to him.

*****STEAMY MATERIAL ENDS HERE*****

"I love you, Catherine" Vincent said.

"I love you, too" she kissed him.

They fell into another round and continued well into the night. All that could be heard were the stuff moans of pleasure and the sound of the rain on the roof. For one night they weren't two different people from separate worlds, they were one.

**A/N: Okay, so I bet a lot of you are thinking, why did I have it happen so soon and before he told her but it happened so soon because it happened in the moment. Sorry, if you didn't like it, like I said, it was my first time writing steamy scenes. She will find out very soon, I promise but what do you think happens. Does Vincent tell her or does she find out on her own? Well, you'll have to wait to find out. Also, those who are waiting for Chapter 14 of Dreaming of You (DOY), it's coming very soon, I had a very some case of writer's block but it will be coming very soon.**

**Why does there have to be another hiatus, it's killing me? I can't believe there's only five episodes left of this season, it doesn't seem possible, let's hope, pray, and wish we get that second season.**

**Please review.**


	6. Rescues and Revealing

**A/N: Here's chapter 6 of ADANAD. I will give you a little hint that this is the beginning of fun part of the story. I also changed a little bit of the conversation between Vincent and Joe in the first chapter so this one would make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW does. I also don't any of the material similar to a song, TV show, movie, or book.**

Chapter 6: Rescues and Revealing

Catherine awoke with the sunlight on her face, she couldn't remember where was and why she was nude but then she felt Vincent's arm wrapped around her and it all came rushing back. Vincent and her made love the night before and she lost her virginity to him.

She figured that the royal guard was still looking for her and wouldn't stop until they did. She tried to move but Vincent was too strong so she turned in his arms to face him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and as she watched him sleep she fell more in love with him. She loved seeing how content he was, she saw a smile form on his lips and knew he was dreaming. His eyes finally started to open and he looked over at Catherine.

"Good morning." Vincent said

"Good morning." Catherine replied as she leaned over to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Vincent told her. He moved so he was on top of her again. He started to kiss her neck again and down her stomach and Catherine moaned and then he moved back up to her lips and then looked into her eyes. "Do you still think the guard is still looking for you?" he said falling back to her side and wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes, I do. I will probably be in so much trouble when I return but I don't care. I was with the man I love." she said. "I still can't believe what happened last night." she moved to put her head on his shoulder.

"Neither can I but we better get back inside the cottage since JT will be home soon."

They got dressed but it took them a little while to find Catherine's headband but they eventually found it and went inside. They were both shocked to see how much the guard had thrown everywhere when they were searching for them. They cleaned it up and then had breakfast.

They could only have bread and milk for breakfast since JT sells the eggs to the market in the village. Catherine started to nibble on the bread and still was when JT walked in.

"Hello, Vince. How was your night since you didn't-" JT stopped when he saw Catherine. "Hello, Catherine."

"Hello, JT."

"Wait, what are you doing here?" he saw Catherine and Vincent start to blush. "Oh, never mind, I already know. Well, sorry for the interruption. Catherine, I will see you soon. Goodbye." JT said, walking into the next room. Catherine was confused by what JT said when he walked in.

"What did JT mean by "since you didn't"? What was he going to say?" Catherine said.

"Nothing, just asking how my night was." he lied.

"Okay, then." Catherine said but kept thinking that he was lying since his voice was just a bit higher than normal. "I better get back to the castle. I love you." Catherine said, kissing him and then left.

Once Catherine was gone, JT came out of the next room.

"Did you seriously make love to Catherine last night?"

"Yes, I did."

"Without telling her."

"Yes, without telling her. Don't you dare reprimand me for this."

"Why? Wait; let me guess, Catherine begged you and you gave in."

"No okay, well, she did a little bit but one thing led to another and before we knew it, we were consummating our love."

"Okay, I don't need all the details but how could you consummate your love with her without being truthful telling her. She definitely deserves to know now and you do realize that if someone finds out its treason."

"I will tell her today. No one is going to find out. Catherine and I know this need to be a secret. I have to be getting to the blacksmith shop." Vincent said grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

He got to the blacksmith shop and looked at the castle and blushed. He relived every touch and every kiss of the night before. He kept daydreaming until Joe yelled.

"Keller, work now." Joe said.

"Sorry."

"You seem rather happy than your normal, broody self."

"That's because I am."

"Why? What happened while I was gone? Did you finally meet the princess?" Joe asked. Joe was the only one apart from JT who knew about Vincent's feelings for Catherine before he officially met her.

"Yes, I did." Vincent said.

"What happened to get you so happy though? I've been gone for a fort night so I'm kind of out of the loop, so you don't have a choice in not telling me."

"Okay, I first met her at the masquerade ball they threw in honor of her engagement to Prince Evan, where we found out we had this deep connection. The day after, I met her at the ruins of Amboise, where the connection and feelings grew. The next day, I met her at the lake, where feeling were admitted and then I kissed her, took her a second to respond but eventually she did and she kissed me back and then yesterday, she snuck me into the castle because she knew how fond I am of reading, she wanted to show me the library. Her parents found out, I was escorted out of the castle; Catherine sneaked away from the castle and came to my cottage to apologize about her parents. Eventually, the royal guard came for her but we escaped to the stable, where one thing led to another with Catherine begging a little bit, we consummated our love."

"You took the virginity of the princess."

"Yes, I did because Catherine begged me too."

"If someone finds out?"

"Now, you're sounding like JT."

"That is because what you and Catherine did is treason. Making love out of wedlock is a bad thing."

"You don't think I don't know that but it's only treason, if someone of the law finds out."

'And if something happens."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll let you figure it out. We better get back to work. We are two days behind schedule." Joe said and they got back to work.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Back at the castle, Catherine was climbing the vine into her room. Her mind still had fresh in her memory every touch, caress, kiss of the night before. She still couldn't believe that she had lost her virginity to the man she loved with all her heart but when she asked Vincent about what JT meant by about "since he didn't", she somehow had this hunch he was lying to her.

'Maybe that's the thing he's afraid to tell me about' Catherine thought.

She put the thought out of her mind and walked into the room where Tess and Lucy were waiting. She grew ready to be bombarded with questions about where she had been.

"Where have you been?" Tess asked, worried.

"I thought you were going to apologize and come right back."

"That was the original plan but it didn't go that way."

"Oh, my God, you stayed the night with him." Lucy said.

"Please, tell me you didn't." Tess said.

"I can't because I did." Catherine said.

"Catherine, you do realize that sleeping with a man out of wedlock is treason."

"I wanted it to happen alright. It was me who wanted. Me. Not him. In that moment all I knew was how much I wanted him so he gave in so basically one thing led to another after I begged him and before we knew it we were making love."

"Are you trying to get yourselves in trouble? If someone finds out, you both will be executed, it doesn't matter that you're the princess. Vincent will be killed. You will be killed."

"Nobody will find out. If you help keep what happened last a secret and it just happened." Catherine said and Tess and Lucy rolled their eyes.

"Well, we don't really have a choice now, do we?" Lucy said.

"Anyway, we will worry about that later. Catherine and I are going to go get Leonardo back." Tess said.

Catherine changed out of her clothes and put different ones on, more suitable for someone of the high court as much as she hated wearing them. She had to in order to get Leonardo back. Tess and Catherine got to the village. Tess saw the carriage where Leonardo was being kept and gave Catherine the gold coins. Catherin ran toward the carriage but steps halfway there.

"Lord, give me strength" she whispered and then continued to run toward them and stopped the carriage. "I wish to address the issue of this gentleman, he is my servant and I am here to pay the debt against him."

"You are too late, princess; he's bought and paid for."

"I can pay you 20 gold coins."

People around the village stopped what they were doing to watch the princess rescue Leonardo including Vincent and Joe. Vincent crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway of the shop and smiled as he watched his love.

"You can have me for 20 gold coins. Drive on!" the driver of the carriage said.

"I demand you release him at once or I shall take this matter to my father."

"Your father is the one who sold him. He's now property of Cartier."

"He is not property of at all. You ill-mannered tub of guts. Do you think its right to chain people like chattel? I demand you release him at once."

"Get out of my way!" the driver yelled.

"Do you dare raise you voice at me?"

"Forgive me, princess. I forgot for a second who I was speaking too. I meant no disrespect. I'm just following orders. It's my job to take these thieves to the coast."

"A servant is not a thief and those who are cannot help themselves so release him."

"Your Highness."

"I said release him!" Catherine ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." the driver said.

Catherine walked to the door of the carriage as Leonardo stepped out. They hugged and Catherine gave the coins to the driver.

"Meet Tess at the bridge, I have something I have to do." Catherine said.

Leonardo left to go find Tess and Catherine turned to look for Vincent. She found him and issued him to follow her and then kept walking.

"I will be right back." Vincent said as he took off his blacksmith apron. Joe nodded.

Vincent followed Catherine through the crowd until he lost her. He walked by an alley way and was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into the alleyway. Catherine was against the wall as her lips fused with Vincent's. Vincent pulled away almost right away.

"Catherine, wait."

"What's wrong?" Catherine said confused. "Don't you want this?"

"Of course, I do but what happened last night was a mistake."

"Don't. Please, don't ruin this." Catherine begged.

"Catherine, I love you and last night was all I ever wanted but if someone finds out."

"Stop, I've already heard this from Tess and Lucy, I don't need to hear it from you too. I honestly, don't care if someone finds out. I am not losing you."

"Catherine, this is wrong and you know it."

"I don't remember you complaining as you took my virginity."

"That's because you were all I could think about but this is wrong. I don't want to stop this but I have to do the right thing by you." Vincent said but Catherine didn't want to hear it. She grabbed his hand and put it over her heart so he could feel how fast her heartbeat was whenever she was with him, which was a miles a minute.

"Does this feel wrong?" she asked him and he shook his head no. She caressed one of his cheeks as he kept his hand over here heart. "Does this feel wrong?" she asked him and he shook his head no. "Then, this is right. I love you and it was my choice that what happened last night happened. It happened because of how much we love each other" she said pulling his head closer to hers and put their foreheads together. "No one will find out. We have a great circle of friends who will keep it a secret. Trust me." she kissed him and this time he kissed her back without pulling back or pushing her away. Catherine eventually pulled away after kissing him for minutes but it seemed like hours.

Vincent remembered the promise he made JT about telling her about his secret.

"Catherine, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Not here."

"Then where."

"There's a meadow not too far from the cottage, it is about a five minute walk south of the cottage, meet me there before sunset. If you want me too I will meet you on the edge of the forest and lead you there."

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I have to get back to the shop. I love you." he kissed her one more time and then left.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent finally finished his work at the shop and left to go back home. When he got back home, JT was there but he didn't speak a word since it was almost sunset. He planned to tell her and then show her. He knew she was ready to know. He just hoped she would accept it. It pained him to think that she wouldn't accept him for what he was. He loved her too much to lose her. He's still the same person, he just changes when the moons up. He finally got to the meadow and waited for Catherine who showed up a few minutes after he did. She walked up to him and kissed him.

"Okay, so what was it you wanted to tell me."

"Before I tell you, well more like show you, I need you to keep an open mind, can you do that?"

"Of course."

"And let me explain before you decide what you want to do." he asked and she nodded. "Okay, so you remember that day at the lake and I told you that there was one thing you didn't know about me." he said and Catherine nodded. "And how I had a loss of words and then told you to forget it." she nodded again. "Okay, I'm gonna try and tell you again but first when the moon comes up, I'm gonna run toward the woods and I need you to follow me."

"Alright." she said.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

They stayed in the meadow, talking and a little kissing. Eventually, the sun went down and sun went down and the moon started to come up. Vincent told Catherine to be ready to follow him. Vincent started to run before the moon hit its apex and Catherine followed, she followed him until they got to the cave and Vincent just disappeared, he ran to where the chains were and got ready for the transformation. Catherine went into the cave but since the cave spilt into three different directions inside the cave, she stayed put until she heard something.

The transformation began and Vincent started to scream. Catherine heard his screaming and called for him.

"Vincent! Vincent! Where are you? Are you okay?" she started to run toward the screaming, calling his name. His screaming stopped and was replaced with growling. She started to grow scared and worried.

'What the hell was going on?' she thought.

Catherine finally came to where Vincent transformed. She saw his body lying on the ground but his face was facing the wall.

"Vincent? Vincent?" she said.

He started to stand up and once he was standing he still faced the wall.

"Vincent? Look at me." she ordered him.

He turned to face her and Catherine gasped.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I thought it was best to stop it there. So how does she react? Does she freak? Does she accept him? Does she tell him to leave her alone? All will be revealed in chapter 7 also the origin of the curse and how to fully break it will be revealed also who will be the next one to find out about their forbidden love? Will it be Evan or someone else? Hmmm, the possibilities. Hold on to your seats this story is just beginning.**

**Please review!**


	7. For Who Could Ever Learn To Love A Beast

**A/N: Sorry, for the long wait for chapter 7. I've been sick for the past couple days and I just couldn't get in the mood to write. Anyway, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Will she accept him? Will she not? Read on to find out. As for people who are wondering if Catherine will get pregnant in this story, that's for me to know and for you to find out. This chapter just revolves around the relationship between Vincent and Catherine. Also, if you haven't heard the news BATB got renewed for second season on Friday!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBS Studios do! I also don't own anything that may seem similar to a movie, TV show, music, or book!**

**Enjoy! The chapter you've all been waiting for!**

Chapter 7: For Who Could Ever Learn To Love A Beast?

Catherine stood there for a few seconds, standing in front of a creature, who had fangs, claws, a face that looked like Vincent but had patches of hair all over it, and patches of hair all over his body. Catherine thought about running but then she remembered the promise she made to Vincent about keeping an open mind. She slowly walked toward him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Vincent? Is it really you?" she asked.

"Yes, it is." he said, with a low growl. Catherine tried to turn and run but Vincent gently caught her wrist. "Catherine, please let me explain."

"You lied to me."

"Catherine, I will explain what is going on, just please, nobody can know."

"Alright." she said as she sat down on a rock and Vincent started to pace in front of her.

"It goes all the way back to when I was seven. My mother had been unfaithful to my father. My father was a powerful sorcerer and when my father found out he killed my mother, his rage was so powerful that one day when I was standing near him, which he didn't realize, he started to chant a spell, he didn't know what he had done until later that night when I transformed for the very first time. He couldn't believe what he had done, he spent months trying to reverse it but nothing worked. He eventually went to his mother and asked for help but she couldn't help him but she gave him a way to break it." he explained as he still paced.

"How do you break it?" Catherine asked.

"By running away with my true love and on the first fall moon after running away, drink a cup of my blood mixed with hers but it has to be spelled in order for it to work. My father gave me the way to break it on his death bed. I've spent 19 years trying to find that one girl but could never find her. I started to let myself believe that I wasn't gonna find her and I gave up hope until 10 years ago when I first saw you." he told Catherine, who had tears in her eyes. "It happens every night when the moon comes up. I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you. Believe me, I wanted to. I just didn't know how." he said and stopped pacing and stood in front of her.

"You still lied to me." she said, whipping a tear away. "Did you think you could manipulate me into falling in love with you?"

"No, no, ever since I first saw you, I wanted to know you. I would fantasize all the time about having a future with you and then when I first met you, I knew you were the one. Catherine, I know this comes as shock to you but please." he said walking to her and sitting down next to her.

"Vincent, you want to know what's gonna make me feel better about being lied to right now, is if I knew that what I feel for you is real."

"Catherine, it's real I know that it is. I never lied to you about my feelings. I swear that it is. Do you remember how strong our connection was when we met and how it just kept getting stronger and stronger, do you feel how strong it is now. I only kept it from you because I wanted you to know that I would never hurt you."

"Yes, it's stronger now and I know that you would never hurt me but do you seriously believe that I can break this curse?"

"Yes, I do." he put a hand on Catherine's but Catherine pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I probably should have told you before things got this far but like I said I didn't know how. I guess I couldn't stand the thought that you might pull away or hate me as much as I hate myself for not telling you sooner." he said, standing up and walking to the other side of the cave. Catherine followed him and placed a hand on his arm.

"How could I ever hate you? It would be like hating a part of me. Am I upset that you didn't tell me sooner? Absolutely but am I gonna let this ruin what we have, no I'm not, I don't give up that easily. All I know is that I love you and I accept all of what you are. I don't care that this is you. It makes me love you more." she said, making him turn his face to face her. "I love you." she said, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I love you, too." he said, as he leaned down to kiss her but was afraid that he would hurt her. "Don't move. I want to try something." he said as his lips touched hers.

*****STEAMY MATERIAL STARTS HERE*****

Catherine started to kiss him back not afraid that he would hurt since she knew he wouldn't. He ended up pushing Catherine against the cave wall, he gently lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started to kiss her neck, she slid his vest down his shoulders and he threw it off. He gently unlaced her dress and pulled it down her shoulders, he kissed her chest. Catherine grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

She didn't care that she was about to make love to the beast side of Vincent. She loved Vincent, she didn't care that he was under a spell, she'd do anything to help him break it, even if it meant running away with him. She wanted to be with him. His beast side only made her love him more.

Vincent couldn't understand why Catherine wasn't afraid of him and didn't let him go; obviously he didn't want her to let him go. How could she accept this part of him when he couldn't? How could she still love him? He knew he didn't deserve her but here he was about to make love to her in his beast form.

He pulled them off the wall and laid her down on the cold cave floor. He continued to pull her dress down, far enough to reveal her breasts; he took her nipple into his mouth and gently licked, nipped, and sucked at it. Catherine moaned softly. He continued until she brought his lips back to hers. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip and awaited entry. Catherine opened her mouth and their tongues started dancing. He finished pulling her dress down and threw it aside, he then kissed her waist, thighs, and the place she wanted him most and then moved back to her lips, as Catherine's hands moved to his pants, she unsnapped them and then pulled them down to reveal his manhood. He then looked her in the eyes, asking her if she was ready for him to enter her and she nodded. He plunged deep inside of her and Catherine let out a moan. As he moved in and out of her, his hands caressed the side of her stomach and then one of his hands laced with hers and their lips fused together.

Vincent was being gentle because he didn't want to hurt her with his claws or fangs. Catherine knew he was being gentle but he didn't have to be, she knew he'd never hurt her. When he pulled away their eyes met, his amber ones meeting her hazel ones, she started to caress his face as they looked into each other eyes. As he moved inside of her, he began to shake and Catherine made him look at her.

"Are you alright? You're trembling." she said, worried.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright." he said as he plunged deep inside of her again and Catherine let out a moan that echoed through the cave.

They both were about to reach their peak and when they did, Vincent pulled out of her and collapsed on the cave floor beside her. He grabbed his shirt and handed it to her and then grabbed his pants and put them on.

*****STEAMY MATERIAL ENDS HERE*****

He pulled Catherine to him and Catherine laid her head on his chest. She started playing with the hair (that comes whenever he transforms) on his chest. After lying in silence for a while, Vincent broke it.

"You know for years, I asked myself "for who could ever learn to love a beast?" so right now I can't believe you're here right now." he told her.

"Well, I am and I'm not going anywhere." she said and he kissed her again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. You have no idea how much."

"I think I have a clue on how much." she said and then she kissed him and then she yawned.

"Sleep, I will be here when you wake up." Vincent said as he kissed her forehead and then started playing with her hair, which made Catherine fall into a deep sleep and then eventually sleep overtook Vincent as well.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

The next morning, Catherine woke up and Vincent was still in beast form. She wondered how long he stays a beast but then her question was answered when she looked up to the ceiling of the cave, where there was a hole and she could see the light of the sun and then she looked back at Vincent and he transformed back into his human form.

There were plenty of things running through her mind of why he kept it from her. She trusted him more than anyone in her life and wouldn't tell anybody. She knew he'd never hurt, he loved her too much for that. Their love was special, epic, and forbidden. She was scared to death that someone else was going to find out. Even though, Tess, Lucy, and JT promised they wouldn't, one of them was bound to break under pressure. It was just a guess on who, she was gonna do whatever she could to make sure this stays a secret.

She looked over at Vincent, who stirred in his sleep and then his eye lids fluttered open and he looked over at his beloved.

"Good morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to see you transform back."

"So, dawn basically." Vincent asked.

"Yes. Is dawn always when you change back?"

"Yes, it is. I turn into a beast when the moon hits a certain point in the sky and then stay one until dawn and then I transform back into my human form. Catherine, I know there are probably a zillion questions running through your mind, you don't have to hold any of them back, I will try to answer them as best I can."

"How many people know about you?" she asked.

"You and JT."

"Is it always painful?"

"The transformation into a beast is since my bones and muscles are changing shape. The transformation back isn't painful at all. I don't know why, it just isn't."

"Do you stay in control?"

"No, most of the time, I don't know what I'm doing."

"But you stayed in control with me last night."

"Well, then I can't actually explain how much control I have. Sometimes it feels like I have none but others it feels like I'm calm as still water." he said and Catherine nodded.

"Have you ever hurt or killed anybody?"

"People, no because I'm always locked up but there have been times when I've accidently killed animas but I promise you, I have never killed a person, never."

"What do you mean by locked up?"

"You see those chains over there." he said, pointing to the chains. "I change myself up so I won't run around the whole country side."

"Has anybody ever accepted you for what you are apart from me and JT?"

"No, every time I'd get close to someone and I would tell or show them, they would run. Like I said, before I saw you for the first time, I had already begun to lose faith that I would find the girl who would break the spell. The moment my eyes fell on you, I regained my faith and obviously fell in love with you but once I heard about the engagement to Evan, I started to lose faith again but JT brought it back by encouraging me not to let you go so easily so I didn't because if I had, you obviously wouldn't be here right now."

"So, you have been in love with me for 10 years."

"Yes, for 10 years, you may find this a little creepy, but for 10 years, I would watch over you. I wouldn't follow you or watch you sleep, I'd just sit on the edge of the forest next to the castle and just stare at it, knowing the person who was meant to break the spell was inside." Vincent said and Catherine put two and two together.

"A few days ago, I was sitting on the balcony and I turned to walk back inside but before I walked inside I took a look at the forest and saw a shadow. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Guilty." he said. "You're not mad are you? It's just; I couldn't go through the transformation without knowing that you were alright."

"No, I'm not mad. That's impossible. I'm actually glad. I love you, Vincent." she said as she leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you, too." Vincent said, pulling away. "You will never know just how much."

"No, I will not but I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"No, Catherine, I think it's the other way around." he said, kissing her again.

"So, you said in order to break the curse, my blood has to be mixed with yours but in order for that to work, it has to be spelled, where on Earth are we gonna find someone to do that."

"I have no idea but we will find someone, we have to. If we are gonna have a life together, we have to."

"Life together?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, a life together, marriage, babies, and many other things." Vincent said.

"Vincent, you know, I want all of that and I want it with you but what about my engagement to Evan. The marriage is gonna happen and in less than three months."

"Catherine, you know that I'm not gonna let that happen. You do remember that another one of the ingredients to breaking this curse is you running away with me. If you choose that, we will be out of Chandler before those three months are up, but it's your choice if you want it. You can either run away with me or let me slip away to take your place in the royal court." Vincent told her. "It's your choice."

"Vincent, I want to run with you, I do but I also don't want to worry about the marriage, Evan, the country, or anything else for that matter. All I want is to worry about you and focus on us."

"Catherine but are you sure you want this, now that you what I am?"

"What part of "I accept all of what you" don't you understand?"

"I understand what it means; I'm just making sure you understand what you're getting yourself into. If you run, you will never see Lucy, Tess, your sister or your parents again. You will never be able to come back to Chandler."

"Vincent, I want this. Do you remember how bad I want out of my royal life?" Vincent nodded. "Do you know why, I want out of it so badly?"

"Yes, because you said your parents make all your decisions for you."

"That's part of why but it's also because of all titles I have to the people around me. To the people of Chandler, I'm "Princess Catherine" one duty and one duty only, to marry Evan and become queen; to the people I'm "Your Highness" or "M'lady" or as I l refer to myself as a porcelain doll, to my family like Tess and Heather, I'm "Cathy, Cat, or Sister", to Evan, I'm property and to you, I'm what."

"My angel, my savior, my beloved, my lover, my love, the love of my life, my Catherine, my princess, my protector."

"Exactly and to me you're what."

"Your Vincent, your lover, your protector, your beloved, your love, the love of your life, your angel, your beast, your savior."

"Yes, you are but did you notice how I didn't say what I was to my parents, I didn't say them because to them I'm a mistake, that I never should have been born."

"Catherine, that is not true and you know it. I mean, I know your parents are cruel because I've seen it but they still love you. They may have a strange way of showing it sometimes but they love you." Vincent said.

"You don't understand. You were watching over me when Klaus was still alive and after his death right?" she asked.

"Yes, I saw how happy you were when he was alive and how during the grieving of his death, I saw how you blamed yourself, how hurt you were, how painful it was to let him go. I remember standing in the shadows of the trees at the remembrance and how all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around you and tell you it would be alright."

"Okay, so you saw how close we were but what you didn't know is that we practically took care of each other. Out of the three children my parents had, Heather was the only one they actually cared about because of mine and Klaus' rebellious ways. They didn't even care when he died or how much the effect it had on me because it was my fault, they only cared about the pain it put on Heather when Heather wasn't even close to him and when Heather had typhus, me and Klaus took care of her and then when she got better, they didn't thank us for taking care of her and if it had been me or Klaus they wouldn't have come to see us. Klaus and I always knew that one day I'd have to marry Evan and Klaus knew how much of an ass Evan is, so whenever Evan came to the castle, Klaus would protect me from him and that was another thing my parents didn't like."

"Wait, wait, hold on, how long have you been betrothed to Evan?"

"Only from the time the contract was signed, why?"

"You always knew you'd have to marry Evan."

"Well, we didn't know it for sure; it was always just a hunch. Anyway, getting back to my parents, I will admit though, when we were all very young, they loved all of deeply but eventually that all changed. I don't know what happened, so you can see, how bad I want to leave my life behind."

"Catherine, listen to me, if we leave Chandler quietly with only Tess, Lucy, and JT knowing, nobody will find out until we're gone and then we will have the royal guard after us but at lease we'd be together."

"Okay, but when can we leave?"

"I will have to talk to Joe. He goes on a lot of business trips around Europe which causes our work schedule to be a little strange which in conclusion causes me not to get paid when I'm supposed to and in order to leave we have to have money."

"How much do you think we will need?"

"I honestly don't know but I promise I will get you out of Chandler before the wedding." he told her.

"I know, you will, I love you." she said as she leaned to kiss him.

"I love you too." he said as their lips met.

"I better get back to the castle." she said, pulling away. Catherine took off Vincent's shirt and handed it to him which caused Vincent to stare at her beautiful body. "See something you like Mr. Keller."

"I think, I do. I know, I do." he looked at her lustfully. "I just wish I could make love to you again but you really have to go."

"Yes, I do but I promise we will make love again soon and then plus once we run away we will have a whole lifetime of being able to make love."

"I know."

Catherine grabbed her dress and slipped it on and then asked Vincent to lace it up for her, which turned out to be a mistake because he did it slowly and when his hands would swipe her back, she would get goose bumps and blush and Vincent would notice and then he'd purr in her ear.

"I can see that I'm making you get goose bumps and blush, maybe I should just undress you again so I can make love to you again."

"Don't you dare because I really have to go."

"Do you really?"

"Stop being a tease, I promised, you will get to make love to me again just not right now."

"Alright."

Vincent finished lacing her dress up and then once Vincent was dressed; they walked out of the cave hand in hand. They kissed one last for that morning.

"I love you." Vincent said.

"I love you, too. I promise, I won't tell anyone." she promised.

"I know."

They hugged and he kissed her forehead and then they said goodbye and then Catherine headed in the direction of the castle and Vincent headed in the direction of the cottage.

**A/N: There's chapter 7 and turns out she accepted him. Okay, so now that she knows, what will happen now? Who will be the one to do the spell? When will they leave? Why does Catherine blame herself for the death of her brother? And most importantly who will be the next one to find out about Vincent and Catherine? All these questions will be revealed very soon but you must be patient. Also, if your wondering what part of the world Chandler, Vargas, and Marks are located, they are located near the United Kingdom but obviously they are fictional countries and don't exist. Also, I know that making Evan the antagonist is mean now that he is sadly dead but since I started writing the story before he died, I'm not changing his character now. Also, I'm sorry about not giving you a warning about the steamy material but I didn't want to give you a hint on what Catherine does so again I'm sorry.**

**Can't wait for Thursday! Jealous Vincent, bring it on. I still don't know whether or not I trust Gabe though, he still seems a little bit fishy to me but maybe that will change by the end of the season. At least we don't have to worry about the big cliffhanger in the finale since the show got renewed.**

**Please review!**


	8. More Love, More Danger, More Secrets

**A/N: So, sorry about the long wait. School, school, school, and more school, good news is I only have two full weeks and four days left and then updates will be more frequent. Anyway, here's chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBS Studios do. Any dialogue similar to movies, TV shows, songs, or books are not supposed to offend anyone.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: More Love, More Danger, More Secrets

Vincent walked back to the cottage, feeling relieved that Catherine had accepted him. He had been terrified that she wouldn't but now he had nothing to worry about. As he got closer to the cottage, he thought back on the day he first laid eyes on Catherine

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_**As Vincent walked down the street of the village, he couldn't help but stare at the castle and how it glinted in the sunlight. He wanted so bad to live there one day but knew that was only in his dreams.**_

_**He stopped at the fruit stand to buy some apples when he heard one of the royal guards yell.**_

"_**Their royal highnesses, Prince Klaus and Princess Catherine making their way through, please make way!" the guard yelled to the people.**_

_**Villagers right away moved out of the way. Vincent looked up and saw the mist beautiful, he'd ever seen in his life, the one and only, Princess Catherine of Chandler.**_

_**Catherine held her head high (like a princess should) and smiled; she looked over at her brother and laughed. They walked by Vincent, who was still staring at Catherine. He knew right away that he had fallen in love with at first sight and that she was the one meant to break the curse.**_

_**He quickly paid for the apples and took care of a few other things, he needed to do in the village and then left to go back home to his cottage. To tell his best friend that he now has found the girl who will break the spell.**_

_*****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

Vincent shook the flashback from his mind. He still couldn't believe that the princess was his, well not his officially but will be once they are out of Chandler.

He made it to the cottage and waked in and as usual JT was eating his breakfast.

"So, where have you been?"

"JT, where the hell do you think I've been? In the cave telling Catherine about what I am."

"You told her?"

"Yes, well more like showed her."

"How did she react?"

"She was a little scared at first, which of course, I don't blame her for, she was upset that I kept it from her, another thing I don't blame her for but then she finally came around and then we made love in the cave."

"Okay, I didn't need to know that. Does she know that she's the one who will break it?"

"Yes, JT, she knows all the details and she is willing to run away with me so I can be free of this curse and she can be free from her royal life."

"I've been meaning ask you something, did Catherine ever tell you why she want out of her life."

"Yes, she did but I'm telling you why."

"Why?"

"Because what we tell each other when we are together is between is. I don't ask you what you talk to Sarah about so don't ask me what Catherine and I talk about."

"Alright, I won't ask again. Speaking of Sarah, I have to go meet her at the river, we are having a picnic."

"Have fun. I have to go to work. Joe and I are way behind on all our orders."

"Have fun."

"Doubt it." Vincent said to JT, walking out the door after he grabbed his bag and walked to the stable to grab his horse and went riding to the village.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Catherine climbed the vine and walked into her room. She wanted so bad to reveal Vincent's secret to Tess and Lucy but she knew she had to because of the promise she made to Vincent and she was gonna keep that promise no matter how much it killed her to keep a secret from the two people she trusted the most after Vincent.

She was expecting to be welcomed by a very angry Tess and Lucy but that didn't happen so Catherine decided to take a bath to get the smell of Vincent off of her because her parents and sister had the noses of bloodhounds and could smell anything and she definitely didn't want them smelling sex on her. She grabbed her rose scented soap and bubble bath and started the water and then she unlaced the dress, which was kinda difficult since she wasn't used to unlacing her dress by herself but it was also easy at the same time because Vincent had tied it loose. She finished undressing and then stepped in the tub. She was in for not even two minutes when Tess and Lucy barged in.

"Thank god, you're home." Lucy said.

"Why?"

"Because your parents were about to throw a hissy fit about why you weren't at breakfast." Tess said and then she realized why Catherine was late. "Catherine, please tell me you didn't sleep with Vincent again last night."

"And if I did." Catherine blushed.

"Catherine, what part of sleeping with a man of wedlock is treason, don't you understand."

"I know, I know but again I couldn't help it. I wanted him in that moment and vice versa and besides soon, he and I will be out of Chandler." Catherine said.

"What?!" Tess and Lucy said in unison.

"Nothing." Catherine took a deep breath and went under the water.

"Catherine, come up out of the water, now." Tess yelled and Catherine did.

"What do you mean "out of Chandler"? Lucy asked.

"Vincent and I plan on running away together as soon as we can."

"Why?"

"No reason." she lied, stepping out of the tub and Lucy handed her, her robe.

"You're lying." Lucy said.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I know, that when you lie because you arch your eyebrow."

"I do not." she said, arching her eyebrow.

"You just did."

"Alright fine but I can't tell you."

"Why?" Tess asked.

"Because I promised Vincent, I wouldn't say anything."

"Why? Wait, is this about his big secret. He finally told you, didn't he?"

"I can't tell you.

"Fine, then I guess, Lucy will just have to use her power to get you to spill."

"Power?" Catherine asked, confused.

"Catherine, I'm a witch."

"A witch? Like someone who has magic and can do spells."

"Yes."

Catherine then remembered the part of what Vincent needed to break the curse. He blood mixed with his bound together by a spell. She wondered if Lucy knew how to do a blood-binding spell.

"Lucy, do you know how to a blood-binding spell."

"Blood-binding? Blood binding?" Why yes I do, but why did you ask me that."

"No reason." she lied.

Catherine had found the witch to bind her blood with Vincent's but first Lucy needed to know about Vincent and Catherine couldn't say anything because it wasn't her secret to tell. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Tess.

"Catherine, tell us."

"No, because it's not my secret it's Vincent's besides if he wants you to know, he will tell you." Catherine said, walking to the closet.

"But why did you need to know if I knew a blood-binding spell?" Lucy asked.

"Because of Vincent." she spilled before she knew it and they gave her a strange look.

"What do you mean "because of Vincent"?" Lucy asked.

"Okay, okay, I will tell you but if you tell anybody, I will bring a world of hurt down on you."

"Alright."

"Vincent has this curse placed on him."

"A curse?"

"Yes, a curse. Whenever the moons up, he turns into this terrifying beast and the only way to break it, is for me to run away with him and then after we run away, he needs to drink a mix of my blood and his."

"So, that's why you wanted to know if I knew how to do a blood-binding spell." Lucy said, putting two and two together.

"Yes, please, I need you to do this, Lucy. He hates it and I can't stand to see him that way."

"Alright, I'll do it but first I need to talk to Vincent about it."

"Okay, thank you and please understand, all the times him and I slept together, it was because we both wanted it."

"Alright, I'm sorry about freaking out about it but it's just if someone finds out." Tess said.

"I understand why but no one will."

"But **if **someone does, you and Vincent are both in trouble." Tess said.

"I know but I promise you, no one will."

"Okay."

"When can I talk to Vincent?" Lucy asked.

"He's working right now."

"Okay, I'll go see him. He's at the blacksmith right?" Lucy said, walking to the door.

"Yes, but I'm coming with you." Catherine said.

"No, Catherine. How will we explain why a princess is in a blacksmith shop? I know you want to be there since he's your lover but no, I will take care of this." Lucy said, walking out.

Catherine was disappointed but knew it was probably for the best. They couldn't risk anymore people finding out about the secret romance going on between the young blacksmith and young princess.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Lucy walked into the village and walked toward the blacksmith shop. She couldn't believe she was doing this but she wanted Catherine to be happy and being with Vincent did that.

She walked up to the entrance of the shop and saw two men working, she knocked and both looked up, she had seen Vincent before at the masque but not since he was covered in sweat and dirt, she couldn't tell who was who.

"Excuse me but I'm look for a Vincent Keller."

"I'm Vincent Keller." Vincent said. "And you are?"

"I'm Lucy Riley, I'm the lady-in-waiting to Princess Catherine" Lucy said and Vincent's eyes grew worried. I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Of course."

"In private."

"Yes, let's go in the alley."

Vincent walked the small young African American women to the alley.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about because if it's about not seeing Catherine anymore, I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

"No, it's not. Believe me, I'm glad. She's better with anyone except that ass of prince in the name of Evan but I'm guessing you already knew that. Anyway, I'm here to talk to you about the curse."

"What curse? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Catherine told me."

"She told you after she promised she wouldn't."

"No, Tess and I forced it out of her so don't be mad. She told me you will need someone to link the blood together."

"Yes."

"I know, where you can find somebody."

"Where?"

"Me."

"You? Why would you want to help me?"

"Because you love Catherin and Catherine loves you. I've practically raised Catherine since she was child and all I want is her happiness and if you can give her that, I'm happy plus, I'm Catherine's lady-in-waiting and from that position, I've seen things Catherine hasn't, I've seen how cruel her parents are. Catherine wants out and me helping you is the only way she can. I won't tell anyone about your secret."

"Alright."

"But I warn you, if you ever, Mr. Keller, do anything to hurt Catherine, you will regret."

"I would never hurt her, I couldn't."

"Good. I just need to know one thing when do you plan on taking her away."

"As soon as I can get enough gold coins to do so but I promised her it would be before the wedding."

"Let me know, so I can get things ready for the spell."

"Will do."

"Goodbye, Mr. Keller."

"Goodbye, madam." Vincent said and Lucy left and Vincent walked back to the shop and got back to work while Joe just stood there, confused.

"What was that about?" Joe asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on, the lady-in-waiting, who happens to be your lover's lady-in-waiting, comes to see you and you tell me, it was about nothing."

"It was so if you're done interrogating me, can we get back to work." Vincent said.

"Usually, I'm the one telling you that." Joe said.

"Yeah, well, now I'm the one telling you, can we just get back to work, we have a lot to do."

"I like a man with enthusiasm."

They got back to work and Vincent had a huge smile on his face. He was going to break the spell after being stuff with it for 19 years.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Lucy got back to the castle and knew she'd either find Catherine in the library or the garden. She went to the garden first but didn't find Catherine, so she went to the library where she did find Catherine, reading and playing with the necklace Vincent gave her. Catherine looked up and put her book down and placed it on her lap.

"Did you talk to him?" Catherine wondered.

"Yes, I did."

"Was he mad that I told you?"

"No, he was actually pretty calm, he understood and I think a little glad."

"Okay, did he tell you anything?"

"No, he didn't because I know where I can find the spell book with the spell in it." Lucy said, starting to look through the books.

"What are you looking for?" Catherine asked.

"The spell." she finished looking through them and used her magic to find open the book to the right page and showed it to Catherine but Catherine couldn't understand it.

"What language is this?"

"Latin. It has to be done by ritual like all spells."

"What kind of ritual?"

"Blood ritual, as the sun goes down, you and Vincent will stand on opposite sides of a table with a bowl in the middle and as your blood drips from your hand, I will be chanting the spell. When do you want this ritual to take place?"

"That's up to Vincent. He is the one we're helping."

"How about we go to the cottage tonight and discuss all these details with him."

"Alright." Catherine said.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Later that night, Catherine and Lucy climbed down the vine, covered by their capes. Once they were on the edge of the forest, Lucy used her power to give of some light, since there wasn't a moon, just stars. Catherine led Lucy to the cottage and knocked on the door. JT was the one who opened it.

"Hi, JT."

"Hello, Catherine, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here? I came to see Vincent. Is he here?"

"Yes, just let me get him. Vincent!" JT yelled. "Catherine's here!"

Vincent walked in and walked to the door.

"Hi. What's going on?"

"Can we come in?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, of course." Catherine and Lucy walked in and Catherine kissed Vincent. "So, what's going on? This is a very unexpected."

"Not to mention, unwanted."

"JT!" Vincent warned.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, this is a very unexpected surprise."

"What you're not happy to see me?" Catherine said.

"No, of course I am, it's just, never mind."

"Well, we are here to discuss the blood ritual to link your blood with Catherine's." Lucy said.

"Wait, Vincent you told the lady-in-waiting." JT said.

"Yes, and her name is Lucy."

"Oh, right, sorry. JT Forbes." JT said, shaking her hand.

"And he didn't have to tell me, I kinda pried it out of Catherine."

"Oh, okay."

"So, let's sit down and discuss." Vincent said.

They all sat down at the table including JT. Lucy showed Vincent the spell and then started to explain the ritual.

"Catherine, already knows the details of the ritual but I thought that I might want to explain them to the person we are helping. Anyway, it has to happen as the sun is going down since I'll be drawing power from the sun's sunset and candles but as I chant the spell, you and Catherine will stand on opposite sides of a table and your blood will be dripping into a bowl. The blood will eventually mix together. I must warn though, the moment your blood is linked, there is not going back. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I've lived with this curse for 19 years. I'm ready to break it." Vincent said with determination.

"I'm sure." Catherine said.

"Alright, we will do this a couple of days before you disappear, I will just put the blood in a vile and you can do what you need to do with it, which is what exactly?"

"On the first full moon after we run away, I have to drink it right before the moon hits its apex when I usually transform and the transformation will begin but eventually it will stop since the blood is keeping my bones and muscles from changing and then the curse will be broken once the moon moves from its apex."

"Alright, so everything seems to be all set."

"Except, we don't know when we are leaving." Catherine exclaimed.

"Hey, I promised you it will be before the wedding and I will stay by that promise." Vincent said, kissing Catherine.

Lucy nodded and JT stood up to go to bed. Lucy stood up as well.

"Well, Catherine, you ready to go back home."

"Yes, just give me a few minutes." Catherine said, as she took Vincent into the other room. "I told you, we'd find somebody to do the spell."

"I know, you did, I just can't believe this is seriously happening."

"Well, it is and I'm sorry for telling Tess and Lucy but they pried it out of me. I didn't have a choice."

"I don't blame you and I'm not mad. I understand why you did but nobody else can know."

"Alright. I don't want to leave. I want to stay."

"And I want you too but remember you didn't come here alone. Lucy is waiting for you. I love you." he kissed her.

"I love you, too." she said, pulling away and then kissed him again and then let go of him and walked to where Lucy was waiting.

"Goodbye, Mr. Keller."

"Please, call me Vincent, madam."

"And call me Lucy, Mr.-Vincent."

"Yes, Lucy."

Lucy walked out of the cottage, Catherine blew a kiss to Vincent and mouthed "I love you." and he mouthed "I love you, too". Catherine and Lucy walked away from the cottage, unaware that they were being watched by someone, the same someone who told Catherine to stay away from Vincent or bad things will happen, the one and only. Prince Evan.

**A/N: Uh, oh, now Evan knows, what's gonna happen. Please, feel free to leave your theories in a review. Also, were you expecting the witch to be Lucy? And some questions still remain, when will they leave? What happens now that Evan knows? Why does Catherine blame herself for her brother's death and many more questions but they will all be answered soon but with the more answers, the more questions will follow. This story may or may not become confusing for some people, trust me, I'm starting to get confused writing it but if you keep up to date with what's going on, you should be able to understand and also if anything about how to break the curse and bind the blood is confusing or you have a question about it please leave a review or PM me and I will try to answer the question and clear up and confusion as best I can without giving away what happens. Also, chapter 9 will be set three weeks before the wedding!**

**Can't wait till Thursday! How many of you called it that Gabe would be a beast too? I did! I can't wait till the pool scene of VinCat's date!**

**Please review!**


	9. Three Weeks before the Wedding

**A/N: Okay, I am officially done with junior high! Got out of school on Thursday and I am so excited. Let summer begin! Anyway, here's chapter 9 and the long awaited confrontation between Vincent and Evan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBS Studios do. Any writing similar to a movie, book, TV show, or song is coincidental and is not supposed to offend anyone.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Three Weeks before the Wedding

It was three weeks before the wedding and Vincent and Catherine still hadn't disappeared but whether they were ready or not, they would leave the night before the wedding. They were unaware that Evan knew. After that night where Evan saw Catherine and Lucy leave the cottage, he followed Catherine wherever she went, he followed her to the meadow where she met Vincent most of the time and he stayed hidden behind a tree and grew angry. He had the way to get to the cottage memorized by heart. He planned on confronting Vincent.

He walked to the door of the cottage and knocked, he waited a few minutes and nobody answered, he then opened the door and waited for Vincent.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent finished milking the cow and feeding the pigs and chickens and made his way to the cottage. He felt horrible that he hadn't taken Catherine away yet but ready or not they were leaving the night before the wedding. He opened the door of the cottage and never in a million years did he expect to see the person he saw sitting at the table.

"Of all the insidious jokes, I've heard of in my lifetime, none of them are as absurd as a princess who spends her days with a blacksmith who sleeps in soot." Evan exclaimed.

"What bothers you more, Your Highness? Is that I'm common or that I'm competition?" Vincent asked.

"You will not see Catherine again."

"You think you can stop me."

"Yes, I do."

"I'd like to see you try and how can you possibly know what's best for Catherine?"

"The same goes for you. She will end up marrying me and there's nothing you do to stop it."

"She'll never love you. She wants out and she deserves someone who can give her the life she wants."

"And you think a blacksmith who only makes not even one gold coin an hour can give her that."

"You think, you know me, you don't."

"I know, enough that you're just using her, you don't really love her." Evan said.

"No, I'm not using her and you don't know what I feel, what my emotions are. If Catherine asked for a star, I'd give her a galaxy, if a dagger was pointed in her direction, I'd gladly take it for her, if someone put poison in her cup, I'd gladly drink it for her. Can you say the same thing?"

"No, because she doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, she's property."

"Exactly. You've made it very clear, you don't give a damn about her so what's it to you if I see you again."

"I honestly don't care but you aren't taking the crown."

"I don't care about the crown. I only care about Catherine and her happiness."

"You just don't like the fact that I will win."

"What's the prize? Catherine? The crown? The king's approval? No, thank you, Your Highness, you're very good at the game but I don't want to play." Vincent said, turning away from Evan but Evan grabbed his arm.

"We aren't done here. You will stay away from Catherine or I swear to God you will regret the day you ever first laid eyes on her."

"Are threatening me or her because if you lay a finger on her, I swear I will beat you so hard you will wish you were never born." Vincent said.

"Both of you." Evan said as he walked to the door and left the cottage with a smirk on his face. Vincent knew he had to tell Catherine immediately. He ran out of the cottage and to the stable to grab his horse and made a B-line for the castle.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Catherine, Tess, and Lucy were in Catherine's room. Lucy was braiding Catherine's hair and Tess was reading.

"So, how are you feeling?" Lucy asked Catherine.

For the past couple days Catherine had felt different, her head hurt, her muscles ached, and her stomach was upset. They were all worried, especially Vincent.

"I'm fine. Stomach's still a little upset but other than that I'm fine." Catherine said.

"Lucy, what do you think it is? I mean, you are the one who would know?" Tess asked.

"I have no idea."

All of sudden they heard Vincent yell Catherine's name and Catherine stood up and ran to the balcony.

"Vincent! What are you doing here?! Climb up." Catherine said.

Once Vincent was up, he hugged Catherine.

"Thank god, you are safe."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Evan knows."

"Knows what?"

"About me, about you, about us, about how I plan to take you away."

"How do you know?"

"He came to see me and told me to stay away from you or bad things would happen."

"That's pretty much the same threat he gave me at the Masquerade ball. He trying to intimidate you, you can't let him do that."

"Catherine, you didn't see the look in his eyes."

"Okay, fine, let me talk to him."

"No, no. That is a bad idea."

"Vincent, come on, someone has to talk to him and it has to be me."

"No, because he doesn't just want to hurt me, he wants to hurt you too. I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"Vincent, my brother taught me everything, I need to know about self-defense. If Evan tries to hurt me, I will be one step ahead of him."

"Catherine, please." Vincent begged.

"Vincent, I'll be fine, alright." she gave him a quick peck on the lips and dragged Vincent inside her room.

"I'm gonna go see Evan." Catherine said.

"Why?" Lucy said.

"Let Vincent explain." Catherine left the room.

"So, why is she going to see Evan?"

"He came to see me this morning and told me that if I don't stay away from Catherine, bad things will happen to the both of us."

"She won't be able to talk sense into him."

"I know but she thinks she can try."

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Catherine knocked on Evan's door and Evan opened the door and welcomed Catherine inside.

"So, if you're here to talk to me about what I went to visit your lover about this morning, you're wasting your time."

"Just leave him and I alone."

"You see, Your Highness, I can't do that. You see no matter what the blacksmith tries to do, you will be mine in less than three weeks."

"Evan, I'm not some prize to be won."

"But you let the blacksmith win you over with poem reading and Shakespeare quoting."

"How do you know that?"

"I found out that night you and Lucy came back from his cottage. I followed you there and have been following you since. You say you don't want to be a prize to be won but in all honesty I think you do."

"Those are things him and I have in common."

"So, basically you aren't in love with him, you are in love with what you have in common with him."

"No, I am in love with him and in all honesty why is it any of your business. You don't give a damn about me, you see me as property. "

"You're right; I do so you like that, which is why I'm going to do this."

Evan grabbed Catherine by the wrist and pulled her to him and yanked her lips to his. Catherine pulled away and slapped him with her free hand, Evan grabbed her other wrist and spun her around so her back was facing his chest and he hissed in her ear.

"Now, what would your parents do, if they found out Vincent got you pregnant. Throw him in the dungeon, kill him, there are so many options."

"Evan no."

Evan ripped Catherine's dress from her shoulder and then ripped it down her back and Catherine started to scream, praying Vincent would hear her shrieks.

Vincent and the two women were standing in Catherine's room, when all of sudden Vincent heard Catherine's shrieks and bolted out the door.

Evan threw Catherine on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Evan, please, don't do this." she screamed.

Evan took a knife from his belt and sliced the skin from her elbow to her wrist, he then plunged the knife into her side and then he punched her in the nose and the eye and then all of sudden, Evan was thrown off of her and on to the floor. Catherine saw Vincent beat Evan into unconsciousness and then saw Tess and Lucy run to her.

"Catherine, are you okay?" Tess asked.

"I'm fine."

Vincent walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Catherine cried into his shirt.

"It's alright. You're alright. Tess take Catherine back her bedroom and clean her up. I'll be there in a second."

Tess gave Catherine a washcloth to place on her knife wound and then helped her up and walked her out of the room.

"Lucy, please, tell me you know a memory erase spell."

"Yes."

"Good. Erase it all from this moment to this morning."

"Okay, but one minor detail. He will still know about you and Catherine."

"I don't care. Just make him forget what he just tried to do to Catherine."

Lucy lit the candles around the room and asked Vincent to get her the water basin. She dipped her finger tips in the water and then placed them on his temple's

"_Asinta Mulad Hinto" _Lucy kept chanting the spell until she knew for certain that Evan's memory was erased and then extinguished the candles. "It's done."

"Thank you"

Vincent placed Evan on the bed and then Lucy and Vincent left the room and walked back to Catherine's room. They saw Tess cleaning up Catherine's arm, she had already stitched up Catherine's side wound, her nose had stopped bleeding and it was swollen, her eye was closed and was starting to swell. Lucy got Catherine a cold washcloth to put over her eye. Vincent walked in front of Catherine.

"We took care of Evan."

"What did you do?" Catherine asked.

"I erased his memory from now to this morning."

Tess finished cleaning up Catherine's arm. It wasn't deep enough to need stitches but a scar would remain in its place. Catherine could open her eye but she would have a black eye for a couple of days. Catherine stood up with Vincent's help and walked to the bed. Lucy unlaced the remains of her dress and then gave her, her nightgown. Catherine crawled into her bed. Vincent stood up but Catherine grabbed his wrist.

"Stay, please." she begged.

"Until you fall asleep."

Vincent crawled into Catherine's bed, next to her. Catherine laid her head on his chest and Vincent kissed her forehead. Tess and Lucy watched the young lovers and saw the love between them. Catherine fell asleep and Vincent let her go and crawled out of her bed.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Tess."

"You're welcome."

"Vincent, I think it would be best if you didn't come to see her tonight. Decrease the risk of Evan seeing you and Catherine together."

"Yes, I think, you're right. When she wakes up please tell her that I love her."

"Will do." Tess said.

Vincent walked out onto the balcony and started to climb down the vine. Tess and Lucy stared at Catherine.

"All she wants is happiness and she can't even get it."

"Give it time. Vincent, will give it to her."

"I know but the thought that Catherine will be scarred with what Evan did to her for the rest of her life."

"Everything will be fine. I'm gonna go and tell her parents that she isn't feeling well and won't be joining them for dinner."

"Her parents will be upset."

"Her parents can't see her eye."

Lucy left to go tell her parents. Tess stayed; she wanted to hurt Evan, even more than what Vincent did. She was great full that Vincent had been there. Who knows what would've happened if he hadn't been.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Later that night, Catherine woke up screaming and Lucy calmed her down. Lucy made her eat the soup that they had for dinner and then looked at her wounds. The bandages on her side wound had bled through so Lucy changed it and her eye had a circle of black and blue color around it.

"Where's Vincent?" Catherine asked.

"He left after you fell asleep."

"I wanted him to stay."

"I know but remember he said that he would stay until you fell asleep."

"I know but…"

"Catherine, he will be back eventually, now just rest."

Catherine fell asleep again and Lucy brought the tray of food back to the castle kitchen and then walked back to Catherine's room, where she found Tess asleep in the chair, she woke Tess up and Tess walked back to her room. Lucy pulled the covers up on Catherine, extinguished the candles, and left the room.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

The next morning, Lucy came in and pulled the curtains back. Catherine woke up to the sunshine on her face and sat up but the moment she sat up, she started to gag, Lucy ran to her with the basin and Catherine vomited into it. Lucy placed the basin away from Catherine and placed a hand on Catherine's forehead.

"Catherine, you're burning up." Lucy grabbed a washcloth and then using magic cleaned out the basin and then filled it with freezing cold water. She asked Catherine to lie back down and placed the washcloth in the water, rang it out, and placed it on Catherine's forehead. Tess walked in and Lucy sent her back out to tell Catherine's parents, she still wasn't feeling well so wouldn't be joining them for breakfast.

"Lucy, what the hell is wrong?" Catherine asked.

"I have no idea, I seriously wish I did but I don't."

Catherine fell back to sleep again and Tess came back in the room.

"Okay, so, I told her parents and they think Catherine should see the castle's doctor."

"No, she will be fine. Nobody can see her eye."

"Lucy, we can't keep her away from her family, sooner or later they will want to see her."

"I know but right now, she's sick."

Catherine started whimpering and crying and then started to mutter Vincent's name.

"Vincent. Vincent. Vincent." she muttered. Lucy walked to her and shook her.

"Catherine, you're dreaming." Lucy said and Catherine awoke with a start.

"I want Vincent. Get me Vincent. Now!" she ordered.

"Tess, go get Vincent. I'll stay with her."

"He lives in the old Gatsby cottage, right?"

"Yes, now go."

Tess climbed down the vine and ran in the direction of the cottage.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent was playing a dice game with JT, when there was a hasty knock on the door. Vincent stood up and answered it.

"Tess? Is everything alright?"

"It's Catherine."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She wants you. Nobody, but you. You have to come with me, now."

Vincent didn't even bother telling JT where he was going; he just immediately started following Tess.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Catherine had fallen asleep, again and Lucy had a suspicion. She walked to the bed and pulled the cover down, far enough to see Catherine's stomach, she placed a hand on her stomach and felt around, she eventually felt a little movement inside and knew that Catherine was carrying Vincent's child. Lucy heard the sound of the vine rustling and pulled the cover back up, just in time for Catherine to shift to her side, she looked over to the balcony and saw Vincent climb over it and opened the door. Lucy decided to keep her discovery of the child a secret for the time being.

"How is she?" Vincent asked.

"She's alright for now. She fell asleep again almost right after Tess went to go get you."

Vincent sat on the bed and Catherine's eyes fluttered open, of course, the one that was black had a tough time staying open.

"Hey." Vincent said.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrid."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault but there is one thing you can do that will make me feel better and that's hold me in your arms."

Vincent climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her and then Catherine laid her hand and head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat, which put her to sleep again.

Lucy watched Catherine and Vincent for a couple of minutes and then asked Tess if she could speak to her for a couple of minutes.

"I know why Catherine's been feeling ill these past couple of days."

"Why?"

"She's carrying Vincent's child."

"Excuse me."

"Catherine is carrying Vincent's child."

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm still processing. How did this happen?"

"You remember three months ago and Catherine didn't come home those two times because she had stayed the night with Vincent, that's how it happened."

"I know how it happened. How do we even know for sure that Vincent's the father?"

"Are you kidding me? Tess, you know as well as I do, that the only man Catherine has been with is Vincent plus Vincent was the only who took her virginity."

"I know, I know, I'm still processing so my mind will be asking very dumb questions. How did you not know sooner? I mean, you knew when Catherine's mother was pregnant with Catherine and Heather almost right away, how could you not know about this sooner."

"I don't know. Catherine didn't know either and by this time she should be able to feel it."

"We have to tell Vincent."

"No, we should tell him, when we tell Cat."

"No, we tell Vincent now, okay." Tess said and Lucy nodded. "Vincent, can we talk to you for a couple of minutes." Tess asked and Vincent nodded.

He carefully lifted Catherine off of him and slid out from under the cover and walked to them,

"You needed to speak to me."

"Yes." Lucy said, growing nervous until Tess pushed her to tell him.

"Tell him." Tess whispered.

"Tell me what?" Vincent asked.

"Catherine is…" Lucy started and Vincent raised his eyebrows.

"Catherine is what?"

"Catherineiscarryingyourchild."

"What?"

"Catherine…is…carrying…your…child." Lucy slowly said and Vincent's eyes grew wide.

"No, no, you are kidding me."

"Vincent, if you don't believe us, go and feel her stomach. There is something moving inside of her."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I've taken care of women who are with child plenty of times. I know when one is pregnant."

"Does Catherine know?"

"I don't think so."

"We will tell her when she wakes up."

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

A few hours later, Catherine woke up in Vincent's arms.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better." Catherine said and Vincent looked at Tess and Lucy and got ready to tell her.

"Catherine, we know why you have been feeling ill these past couple of days."

"Why?"

"Catherine you…" Vincent said but was cut off.

"Catherine, you are carrying Vincent's child." Lucy blurted.

"Thank you." Vincent said and Lucy nodded.

"What? I'm pregnant."

"Yes."

"How long have you known?"

"Only a few hours."

"Catherine, I hope you realize that now there is more of a chance for someone will find out about the two of you now."

"Yes, but nobody can kill Vincent now. The laws clearly state, that if a woman gets pregnant out of wedlock, nothing can happen to the father of the child because he will have to support the woman and child and nothing can happen to the child."

"I know but we still have to break the curse. You will be pregnant when you two runaway."

"I don't care." Catherine said.

"The curse will be broken by the time the child is born." Vincent said.

"Are you sure?" Tess asked.

"Positive." Vincent said.

"I hope you're right, Vincent." Lucy said.

"I am."

And with that Catherine got out of bed as she knew why she had been ill. She got dressed and covered her eye with makeup and placed a hand on her belly and smiled. She was scared yet excited at the same time. A child had been created out of love between a princess and a blacksmith.

**A/N: Okay, I know what you all of you are thinking another Catherine pregnancy story but believe me, my original plan for this story was not to make her pregnant but the idea just kept eating at me and I had to. So, now that she's pregnant what will happen, please feel free to leave your theories in a review. Also, Catherine was NOT rapped by Evan but if Vincent hadn't saved her, she would have been. There is also only seven or so chapters left of this story and the next question that will be answered will be: why does Catherine blame herself for her brother's death. There certainly was a lot going on in this chapter wasn't there.**

**Can Season 2 come now? **

**Please review! **


	10. A Wish, A Ritual, A Dinner, A Night

**A/N: Here is chapter 10, the first one of the last seven or more chapters and the beginning of the climax. The ritual takes place in this chapter and we also learn why Catherine blames herself for her brother's death and we also get to see JT's reaction when he found out Catherine is pregnant. This chapter is also set two days before the "wedding". There will be no chapter update next week as I am going NYC but on the trip during free time, I will try to write as much as I can, I will possibly have an update but we shall see, depends if there is free Wi-Fi. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBS Studios do. I also don't own anything similar to a book, movie, TV show, or song whatsoever and is complete coincidental and is not supposed to offend anyone. Thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: A Wish, A Ritual, A Dinner, A Night

The three weeks leading up to the wedding went by fast. It was only two days before the wedding. They were planning to do the ritual that night.

Catherine was beginning to show so it took a lot of creativeness from Lucy to help hide Catherine's growing stomach from her mother and father, sister, and Evan, especially Evan. Catherine's wounds from when Evan tried to rape completely healed but the side and elbow wound had a scar in their places. JT was not so happy when he found out that Catherine was with child.

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_**The day they found out about Catherine being pregnant was the best day of Vincent's life, next to the days where he met Catherine, told her how he felt and turned out she felt the same, made love to her, and she accepted the beast side of him. Vincent left the castle, happy as ever. His princess who he had loved for 10 years was carrying his child. When he thought about it, he still couldn't believe it. **_

'_**Who knew, that my one wish would finally come true, Catherine loving me as much as I loved her causing a baby to end up in its place?' Vincent thought as he walked down the path towards the warehouse. **_

_**He wasn't quite ready to tell JT about the child but it had to be done sooner rather than later. Vincent approached the cottage and saw JT in the stable and walked to it.**_

"_**Hey, V. Why did you have to leave with Tess this morning?"**_

"_**JT, you remember how I told you that Catherine had been feeling ill for a few days well we now know why."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**She's carrying my child."**_

"_**Come again."**_

"_**Catherine's pregnant with my child."**_

"_**You have got to be kidding me? No, she's not."**_

"_**Yes, she is."**_

"_**Great. Now, there's more of a chance people will find out. How could you let this happen?"**_

"_**I didn't mean for it to happen, JT. It was an accident."**_

"_**Or did Catherine want her own heir?"**_

"_**No. The child will be the heir once Catherine is queen but since Catherine will never become queen, the child will never be able to take its place in the royal court."**_

"_**I know, I just can't believe this is happening!"**_

"_**Neither can I." Vincent said, with a goofy grin.**_

"_**How can you be happy? Yes, it's your child, given to by the woman you've loved for 10 years nut do you realize the danger you, Catherine, and the baby are in."**_

"_**Yes, but also remember JT, by the time she gives birth, her and I will be long gone."**_

"_**I don't care. You told me that Evan knows about you two. What if he finds out about the child?"**_

"_**He won't."**_

"_**You said that before but look what happened."**_

"_**Well, I don't care."**_

"_**You don't care."**_

"_**JT, nothing, can happen to her, me, or the child, by law."**_

"_**I know, but still."**_

"_**Nothing can happen and nothing is going to happen."**_

"_**You better be right about that." JT said.**_

"_**I am."**_

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

Vincent was finishing up at work when Joe, came out of the shop with something in his hands. He handed it to Vincent and Vincent had a confused look on his face.

"It's your pay, with a few added things for you, Catherine, and the child." Joe explained.

Vincent told Joe that Catherine was pregnant the same day he told JT and also told him that he and Catherine were running away so they could raise their child outside of royal life, which was part truth.

"Thank you." Vincent said.

"When do you plan to leave?"

"The night before the wedding."

"So, tomorrow night then?" Joe asked and Vincent nodded. "Well, then goodbye, old friend."

"Hey, it's not goodbye yet. I still have to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, bright and early." Joe said, walking back into the shop.

Vincent got on his horse and went towards the castle as it was almost time for the ritual.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Catherine was sitting in one of the chair when she saw Vincent climbing up the vine. She walked to the balcony and opened the door with a hand on her belly.

"Hi." Catherine said as Vincent walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello, my love and little one." Vincent said, kissing her.

"Let's go inside. There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay."

They walked inside and sat down on the couch. Catherine kept her hand in Vincent's.

"I want to talk to you about Klaus."

"Alright."

"Vincent, you told me a few weeks ago that you saw that I blamed myself for Klaus' death but do you know why?"

"Partially, I'll explain after you tell me what you need to tell me."

"Okay, people know that he died in a jousting tournament but they don't know why the jousting tournament took place."

_*****FLASHBACK****_

_**Catherine and Klaus climbed down the vine from Catherine's bedroom and then snuck off to the area where jousting tournaments took place.**_

"_**Do you realize how much trouble we will be in when people discover that we are there after our parents told is we couldn't go?"**_

"_**Catherine, we've been rebellious since we were 13 plus this isn't the first time we've snuck out. If they find us the worst that could happen is put a guard at our door and bars over the window. It will be fine." Klaus said.**_

"_**I know, I know." Catherine said but little did they know the night would end in tragedy.**_

_**They made it to the jousting tournament and just in time to watch their favorite knight, Knight Wilder, beat someone in a joust. They cheered with the rest of the audience. Just then, a peasant came up next to Catherine.**_

"_**Hello, there, sweetheart how about I get in that ring and win the joust for you."**_

"_**You wouldn't last two minutes in the ring." Catherine scoffed.**_

"_**Then, maybe, I should take you home with me and f*** you till hurts." The peasant said, running his finger down Catherine's shoulder and arm.**_

"_**Don't touch me." Catherine said, moving away from the peasant but the peasant moved closer and ran his fingers again down her shoulder. "I said, don't touch me." she said, grabbing his hand and pushed him away.**_

"_**Nobody pushes me like that or refuses me when I offer to f*** them."**_

"_**Well, I just did." Catherine said.**_

_**The peasant grabbed Catherine by the shoulders and said "Who do you think you are?" **_

_**Catherine was about to say something but Klaus beat her to it.**_

"_**Hey, let her go." Klaus demanded and the peasant let her go.**_

"_**Fine, I can find another whore in this arena."**_

"_**Don't you dare call her that." Klaus said, enraged and was about to punch him until he was stopped by Catherine.**_

"_**Klaus, don't." Catherine yelled.**_

"_**Klaus, as in Prince Klaus, well, then you must be Princess Catherine, the princess whose never had a dick."**_

_**Klaus went to punch him again but Catherine grabbed his arm.**_

"_**Klaus, he's not worth it. Let's just go."**_

"_**No, not yet, I have an idea. You, me, in the arena, may the best man win." the peasant said. **_

_**The peasant walked away to start getting ready and Klaus turned to face Catherine.**_

"_**Klaus, he's not worth it."**_

"_**Cat, nothing's gonna happen." **_

_**Klaus walked to the other side of the ring and got ready, Catherine stood off to the side. The announcer announced the next joust.**_

"_**Next, we have a spare of the moment joust, His Highness, Prince Klaus," the announcer said and the crowd boomed with clapping and whistling. "vs. Henry Pierce." The announcer said walking off the sand and the crowd clapped. "Gentlemen, you may start your joust on my go." The announcer said. "Ready, set…go." the announcer gave the go and Klaus and Henry started charging towards one another, not wearing armor, like they were supposed to. Henry got ready to push Klaus off his horse but the first time they passed each other, they both missed. They turned their horses around and charged at each other once more. This time Henry didn't miss but instead of pushing Klaus off his horse, he stabbed him in the stomach. Henry pulled out the lance and Klaus tumbled off his horse.**_

"_**Klaus!" Catherine screamed and ran toward her bleeding brother. Once, she got to him, she dropped to her knees and took off her cloak to stop the bleeding. "You're gonna be okay, you hear me, you're gonna be okay."**_

"_**Catherine, it's too late. I'm losing too much blood." Klaus said by this time, the guards were rushing to the castle to wake up the King and Queen.**_

"_**No, no, you're gonna be okay." Catherine said, with tear rushing down her face, she could feel Klaus' breathing start to fade and then Klaus said his last words.**_

"_**Cathy, listen to me, I love you. You are my sister and you are gonna make a great queen, even though you don't want to be but you will. I love you. I love you. I…Love…You…so…"Klaus breather his last breath and his hand dropped out of Catherine's.**_

"_**No, no, no, no." Catherin cried over her brother's body until Lucy arrived and made her stand up and walk away. Catherine cried into Lucy's shoulder as King Thomas' guards arrested Henry for the assassination of a prince.**_

_*****END OF FLASHBACK*** **_

"If it hadn't been for Henry trying to take me home with him, Klaus would still be alive plus, it was my idea to go to the joust. " Catherine told Vincent with tears running down her cheeks.

"Catherine, I'm sorry."

"Once my parents, Lucy, and I got back to the castle, my father started to reprimand me for it until Lucy told him to stop because it was just making the situation worse."

"Catherine, I was there." Vincent revealed.

"You what?"

"I was there at the joust. Once, I saw you and Klaus climb down the vine, I followed you. There was no moon, so I didn't have to worry about changing. I stayed hidden behind a pillar in shadows in the back, I could see you but you couldn't see me but once I saw Henry grab you, I started moving towards you but then Klaus came to your rescue so I stopped in my tracks. I wasn't interested in watching the joust so I turned back towards the shadows until I heard you scream Klaus' name and I ran back towards the front. Once, I saw how heartbroken you were, I turned away, I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't bring myself towards you and I left but Catherine, his death wasn't your fault."

"Then, why did I feel like it was."

"Because of how close you two were."

"I just wish he was here to see his niece or nephew grow up." Catherine said, placing a hand over her belly.

"I know, but he will be watching over."

"I know, which is why I was wondering if we could have the baby named after him if the baby is a boy? Vincent Klaus."

"Of course, anything to keep his memory alive, I have a question to ask you."

"What?"

Vincent moved from the couch so he could get down on one knee. Once Catherine figured out what he was about to do, she gasped. Vincent pulled out a box from his vest and opened it, to reveal a beautiful ring.

"Her Royal Highness, Catherine, Princess of Chandler, I fell in love with you the very first time I saw you, 10 years ago. During those 10 years, I watched over you and all I ever wanted was to meet you because I knew you were the one for me and you could break the spell and know here I am, 10 years later, down on one knee with a ring in my hand, in front of the princess I never thought I'd meet, who also happens to be carrying my child. Catherine, I love you with all my heart and I promise to protect you and our little one. You told me once that you wanted to marry for love. Catherine, will you make me the happiest man alive by doing the honor of marrying me?" Vincent asked and looked up at Catherine, who was in tears.

"Yes." Catherine said and Vincent took out the ring and placed it on her right ring finger and then picked her up and spun her around and then sat her down on the ground so he wouldn't hurt the baby.

"I love you, so much." she said, caressing Vincent's cheek and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"I love you, too. Always and forever."

"Forever isn't long enough." Catherine said.

"I'm sorry that you can't wear it on your left finger till we leave but…"

"I don't care. I'm engaged to the person I love, like I want to be." she kissed him. They were still kissing when Lucy walked in. Lucy coughed.

"Sorry, to interrupt but it's time to start the ritual."

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

As the sun started to go down, Lucy lit the candle using her power and then placed a bowl on the table near the balcony door. She moved Vincent and Catherine where they need to be. She took a knife from her dress.

"Ready?" Lucy asked them.

"As we'll ever be." they said in unison.

"Alright, Catherine, give me your hand first." Lucy commanded. Catherine gave her, her hand and then Lucy cut Catherine's palm and told her to keep her hand facing up. "Vincent." Vincent gave her his palm and cut it. She then told them to place their hands over the bowl, making a fist so the blood falls into the bowl. She then started to chant the spell.

"_Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin, Callus Amolon Callagius Amalom, Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalong Gaeda Callagius, Ceremum Descendium Vinum. Phasmatos Inta Grum Callus, Cosom Naben Dox."_ she chanted and as she chanted the blood moved to mix together and the candle flames grew bigger. She eventually stopped chanting completing the ritual.

"It's done." Lucy said, handing them washcloths that were spelled with a special spell to heal their palms, she gave the washcloths to Vincent and Catherine and then grabbed a vial and tipped the bowl so the blood would fall into the vial, she then corked the vial. "Here" she said, giving it to Vincent. "The key to your freedom from the spell."

"Thank you, Lucy." Vincent said, taking it from Lucy.

Lucy then left the room and Vincent and Catherine walked to the bed. Ever since they found out Catherine was pregnant, Vincent would stay with her until it was time for him to go to the cave or if there wasn't a moon, he'd stay the night with her but tonight he couldn't because they thought there was gonna be a moon.

"I wish, you could stay tonight, I feel safer when I know your arms around me and little one." Catherine said.

"I know, but you know, the stupid curse."

"I know."

"But remember once it's broken, my arms will be able to be wrapped around you and little one every night until he or she is born. I better got before the moon comes up."

"Of course."

"I love you." Vincent said.

"Not as much as I love you."

"That's not possible." Vincent said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's not."

"Nope." Vincent said.

"Would you just go, you big oaf, I don't want to have to explain the sound of your growling to my parents." Catherine said.

"I'm going. I love you and I love you." Vincent said, placing a hand on his love's stomach and gave Catherine a quick peck and then he walked through the balcony doors and climbed down the vine. Catherine walked to the balcony and watched Vincent's horse take him deep into the forest.

"There goes daddy, little one. I love you, my beast." Catherine said, walking back into her room and down to join her family for dinner but first she made sure, that they couldn't tell she was pregnant and then she walked out of her room and down to the dinner hall and saw that everyone had already arrived. She did her best not to put her hand on her belly.

"Oh, look, who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Evan said.

Catherine took her seat next to Tess and dinner started. The servants brought out the soup, which Catherine could keep down with ease but once they brought out the main disk of chicken dumplings (Catherine's favorite dish), her stomach twisted. Catherine tried her beast to keep herself calm. Everyone around the table was engaged in conversation so nobody noticed something was up. Tess elbowed Catherine and mouthed. "Are you alright?" Catherine she her head and mouthed, "It's the baby."

Eventually, Catherine couldn't take it anymore; she had to get out of the room. She pushed her chair out.

"Excuse me for a couple minutes." she said, standing up and running out of the room. Lucy saw and ran after her. She found Catherine, vomiting outside, behind a tree.

"Catherine, are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it's just the chicken dumplings got to me."

"Here, drink this." Lucy said, handing her a bottle.

"What is it?" Catherine asked.

"It's a witch's concoction for women when pregnant to help settle the stomach."

Catherine took a sip and spit it out right away.

"Well, what did you expect pumpkin juice? Drink it and everything will be fine. Now, let's get back in there."

Catherine drank it and then she and Lucy walked back into the castle and into the dinner hall.

"Catherine, are you alright?" her mother asked.

"I'm fine." Catherine lied.

"Okay, then. Eat."

Catherine started eating and then she felt the baby kick for the first time. Her hand automatically went to her belly.

"Catherine, are you sure you are okay?" her mother asked.

"Positive. I'm just a little full. May I be excused?" she asked.

"Yes." her father said.

Catherine left the room and Lucy followed and so did Evan.

"Princess!" Evan called after and Catherine grew scared and Lucy stepped in front of her so Evan couldn't touch her and to protect the baby.

"Yes, Evan." Catherine said.

"I just wanted to tell you that you don't do such a good job hiding the fact that you are a carrying a bastard's child."

"How did you find out?"

"When your hand held you stomach, I knew, of course, I had a hunch but now I know for sure. Let me be clear about something. I will not claim that child as mine, the bastard child will got to his father once it's born and you will forget that Vincent exists once where married and once the child is born and after he goes to his father you will forget the child exists. Am I clear?" Evan growled.

"Y-yes." Catherine stuttered.

"Good." Evan said, walking back to the dinner hall.

Catherine could feel a chill go down her spin and felt the baby kick. Lucy led her towards her room. Once they were in her room, Catherine sat on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"Oh, what a mess Vincent and I have made?"

"Well, you should have thought about the mess you would make before you slept with him in the first place." Lucy said.

"Lucy, I don't want to hear it. I heard what you and Tess said the first time."

"You may have heard us the first time but it didn't sink in far enough because the next night you slept with him again!"

"Lucy, Vincent and I knew what the consequences were and now we're paying the price. I know, the danger, I'm putting on Vincent and the child but by law, Lucy, they can't be killed. BY LAW!" Catherine yelled.

"Yes, but if Evan tells your parents, Vincent will be thrown in the dungeon, forever and the child will grow up going to see his father on the other side of iron bars!"

"Evan won't tell them. If he had wanted to he would've told them the moment he saw you and I leave the cottage but he didn't! He is just trying to scare Vincent and I, so Vincent will leave my life and he can have his way with me but newsflash by this time tomorrow night, Vincent and I will be across the border!"

"Catherine, I'm not concerned about your running with Vincent or Evan telling your parents. I'm concerned about the life and what's best for the child."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a couple reasons. One, the child is illegitimate…"

"Right now, but not when he's born."

"Excuse me."

Catherine held up her hand with the engagement ring on it. "He proposed before the ritual."

"Okay, congratulations, there's nothing crossed off the list."

"What are the others?"

"Second, the child won't know his true identity, that he or she is second in line for the thrown."

"I plan to tell him or her when they get older besides that's another reason for the running away, to give the child a normal life and not have to be called "Your Highness."

"Okay, third, your parents will never know they have a grandchild."

"Lucy, they can't accept Vincent, that was proven the day he was here when I showed him the library., I doubt they would accept the child."

"So, you've thought about those things, too."

"Of course, I have. Lucy, I understand your concern, believe me, I'm worried about mine, Vincent's, the baby's safety too, especially the child's. The child was created out of a love between a princess and blacksmith, a forbidden love, a love the court wouldn't approve of, one that young girls only dreamed about, "Romeo and Juliet", a fairytale, but it's not a fairytale, it's filled with danger, we could get caught at any moment or you, Joe, Tess, and JT could accidentally tell someone, obviously you wouldn't do that or Vincent and I could get careless but I promise you, Lucy, I will protect Vincent and the child with my life, just like I know Vincent will protect me and the baby with his. Nothing's gonna happen.

"But Catherine it won't take the guard long to figure out you're gone and who you're with."

"I know, which is why you, Tess, Joe, and JT have to play it as well as you can that you don't know anything. The guard will question anyone close to Vincent and I, probably starting with Joe and JT since they are the closest to Vincent, because like you said it won't take the guard long to figure out I'm with Vincent. They will question you and Tess as you two are the closest to me."

"I know, and we promised we wouldn't tell the guard anything and we won't."

"I know."

Just as, Lucy was about to say something, there was a clap of thunder sounded and rain started hitting the windows causing the previous conversation to be forgotten.

"Vincent won't be changing tonight."

"Which means he'll stay with you tonight."

"Yes, he will." Catherine said.

Catherine changed from her formal gown to her nightgown, and then she sent Lucy away and then sat on the couch and started to read. Before, she knew it, he eyes were drifting shut and she fell asleep on the couch.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent climbed the vine, soaking wet from the rain. He knocked on the door of the balcony but then he saw his love sleeping on the couch, with a book over her baby bump. He opened the door and walked to the couch and kneeled. He kissed Catherine's forehead and then moved the book to rub her belly.

"I love you." he whispered, rubbing Catherine's hair.

He then remembered he had to get out of the wet clothes before he became ill. He walked over to the fire in Catherine's room and took off his vest, his undershirt, and his boots but he kept his pants on, he just stood in front of the fire for a long while until they were damp. He placed his clothes over the mantle of the fire so they could dry overnight; he then walked back over to Catherine and lifted her up, gently, so he wouldn't wake her up. He set her on the bed and pulled the covers over her and then walked to around the room to blow out the candles so the only light was from the fire. He then walked back to the bed and crawled in next to Catherine. He wrapped his arms around her, resting a hand on her belly; she shifted so her head was lying on his chest.

"I love you, my princess and little one." Vincent whispered, kissed her forehead, rubbed her belly and then fell asleep next to his love.

**A/N: There's chapter 10! Hope you enjoyed it! So, now you know why Catherine blamed herself for her brother's death, which was a very sad death. Next chapter is them leaving and then the guards realizing she's gone. The story is starting to reach its climax and conclusion but never fear it will end in a happy ending, I'm all for a happy ending. I'm not sure if there will be sequel but you can let me know if you want one or you can let me know once the last chapter is up by leaving a review but if there is a sequel it won't come for a long time.**

**October come faster! Can the CW reveal when it's coming back already?**

**Please review! **


	11. Run Away

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, NYC and the lake got in the way but from now on until this is finished I am fully dedicated to it. Second chapter of the last seven or more. This chapter is the long awaited run away. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBS Studios do. I only own the plot. Any dialogue similar to a movie, book, song, or TV show is completely coincidental unless I say so other wise and is not supposed to offend anyone. Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Run Away

The next morning, Catherine woke up with the sun on her face. She felt a familiar arm wrapped around her growing bell. She turned around to face her fiancé. She slid her hand over his abs and stomach, waking him up. During the nights, Vincent would stay; Catherine learned all the secret ways to wake him up. She could run her hand over his abs or stomach, tickle him behind his ear, rub his shoulder, tickle him under his nose, or tickle him from his elbow to his wrist.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Catherine said as Vincent rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, princess." he brushed his lips against hers.

"Did you carry me to the bed?" Catherine asked when she pulled away.

"Yes, when I came you were sleeping on the couch and you looked uncomfortable so I moved you." Vincent answered, rubbing his hand over her belly. "Explain to me again who is in there." he said.

"Our son or daughter."

"Our", no matter how many times, I hear it I still can't believe it."

"I know, me either but it is."

"We leave tonight." Vincent said.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you." Vincent said as he rolled Catherine onto her back so he was hovering over her. "You may love me, princess but you will never ever know how much I love you."

"No, I won't but I know it's a lot."

"More than a lot. Catherine, I would sacrifice my life to make sure you and little one were safe."

"I know, you would and I love you but I wish you wouldn't talk about sacrificing yourself because tonight we leave."

"I know." Vincent leaned down to kiss her.

Lucy and Tess came bursting through the door interrupting the moment.

"Vincent! You have to leave now; her mother is on her way up."

Catherine and Vincent broke apart immediately and Vincent rushed to get dressed and Catherine followed suit. As they scrambled to get dressed, Tess stood outside and Lucy got rid of any trace of Vincent ever being there. Vincent was finally ready and he ran to the balcony and Catherine followed for one last kiss. Vincent cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with all the passion he had.

"Vincent, go now!" Lucy screeched.

They pulled apart and Vincent went over the balcony and started to climb down but then came back up. He kissed Catherine again.

"I love you."

"I love you. Go." Catherine said, placing a hand over her belly.

Vincent finished climbing down and ran. Catherine ran into her room and shut the balcony door, just in time.

"Catherine, darling, you're awake. How come you're not dressed yet? You have plenty of royal duties to attend to before the wedding tomorrow. "

"Right, of course. I will be right to them. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed." Catherine said.

"Okay. Also, the dress makers of your wedding dress are coming to fit the dress in an hour. The corset of the dress has to be just right."

Catherine grew worried when she heard the word corset. Lucy saw and took the situation into her hands.

"Does there really have to be a corset? Can't the dress just be worn the way Catherine likes it?" Lucy asked.

"Heaven's no! It was custom made in Spain with the tightest corset ever, that if a woman was pregnant it would probably suffocate the baby."

'Yeah, that's what I'm worried about.' Catherine thought.

"Now, chop, chop." her mother said.

"Lucy, the baby." Tess said.

"I know, I know but I don't know what to do…wait, Catherine the elixir I gave you yesterday, where is it?"

"Next, to the basin. Why?"

Lucy walked to the basin, grabbed it, and took a sniff.

"What are you doing?" Tess asked.

"I'm trying to see if there is the right ingredient in here."

"What ingredient?"

"Thyme."

"Why does that have to be in it?"

"Because it will help the baby breathe."

"Okay, how the hell does that work?"

"I'm a witch, remember. We have all kinds of nature loop holes. Catherine has to drink the whole thing in order for the baby to breathe during the fitting."

"Okay, just one small problem. They will figure out, I'm with child. They will notice my stomach is growing."

"I know, but we won't be able to help it if they do."

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

An hour later, Catherine was being fitted for the dress. It was as tight as her mother said it was going to be, she could hardly breathe. Lucy would use her power, every now and then to make sure the baby was still breathing, which it was. So far, the fitters couldn't tell that she was pregnant. Catherine was absolutely hating the dress because it was mostly jewels and hardly any lace, Catherine loved lace. Her mother came in beaming and Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Mother, I can hardly breathe in this dress."

"That's the point. Fitters, it fits her petite figure perfectly. Take it off of her and put it in its room till tomorrow." her mother said.

Catherine stepped off the stool and the fitter with gray hair started unlacing the dress. Once the dress was off, Catherine sighed in relief that she could breathe. The fitter took the dress and left the room with the rest of the fitters. Lucy gave Catherine her robe and checked on the baby again.

"The baby's fine." Lucy said.

"Thank god." Tess said relief.

"Cathy, you better start packing." Lucy said.

Catherine nodded and grabbed her smallest bag. Lucy and Tess started picking out dresses. They brought them to Catherine and she said bring or stay. Lucy had made Catherine dresses that would resemble ones of a peasant so Catherine's identity could be discovered. Catherine ended up choosing four of the ten, they brought to her. She was gonna get more once they were settled. Lucy had made sure they were loose fitting around the stomach for her growing stomach. Catherine was worried that they wouldn't be settled before the baby came but the baby wasn't at their top priority list, what was, was getting away and breaking the curse.

Eventually, Catherine was done packing and they hid he bag. Catherine then left her room to finish up the last few "wedding" details.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent made it back to the cottage and JT had already left for the university. Vincent decided he'd pack up what few belongings he had. He felt relieved that he had gotten out of his fiancée's room before her mother came in. He was scared to death for her and their baby more than for himself. He finished packing, making sure he had the blood and the package that Joe gave him (which he had yet to open since he wanted Catherine to open it) on the top. He then left for the last day at the blacksmith shop. He walked out of the cottage and headed toward the village.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Later, that night, since it had been a gloomy day, Catherine knew they wouldn't have to worry about Vincent turning. Catherine changed out of her princess gown into a peasant one. Lucy came in to help her dress, but she hardly said a word. Lucy hardly said a word as they all planned to say goodbye near the forest. Lucy left to give Catherine some peace before she met Vincent. Catherine grabbed her bag and climbed down the vine and walked to the forest to wait for Vincent.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent finished at the shop and left for the forest to meet Catherine. Joe not far behind him.

Once, they got to the forest, Vincent ran straight to Catherine, while the others watched the couple kiss, passionately. JT eventually coughed.

"Okay, can we say goodbye because I'm no good at 'em." JT said.

Vincent and Catherine broke apart to say goodbye to their friends. Catherine said goodbye to Tess first. They hugged.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Tess said.

"Me too." Catherine told her and then moved to Lucy.

"So, this is it. I watched you grow up and now I'm saying goodbye, so you can be happy with the man you love." Lucy sniffed.

"Lucy, no tears, remember." Catherine said.

"No tears." Lucy grabbed Catherine and they hugged and pulled apart. Tess, Lucy, and Catherine group hugged.

"Remember to write once you're settled." Tess told her.

"And remember to tell us when that baby is born."

"I will but remember the letters will be coming under a different name." Catherine reminded and they hugged again.

Vincent said goodbye to Joe first.

"Protect her and that baby." Joe said.

"I will, boss."

"You know, Vincent, you have always been more like a son to me than an assistant."

"And you I, I mean father." they hugged.

Vincent then moved to JT, which he knew would be the hardest goodbye for him.

"Well, brother, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yep, I guess, it is.

"I love you, brother." JT said as he hugged Vincent.

"I love you, too, brother." Vincent said.

Then, he and Catherine switched so Vincent could say goodbye to Lucy and Tess and Catherine could say goodbye to Joe and JT.

"He'll make you crazy sometimes." JT said.

"Thanks for the warning."

"Be good to him for me."

"I will."

She hugged JT and moved to Joe.

"You know, princess, JT and I watched him fall in love with you."

"I know, thank you for taking care of him for me these past 10 years."

"You're welcome. Best of luck." Joe said as he hugged her.

Catherine then let go to go stand by the trees. Vincent said goodbye to Tess and Lucy at the same time instead of separate.

"You better not break her heart or you'll have us to deal with." Tess said.

"I won't. Thank you for everything you've done for us these past few months. Special thanks to you Lucy for helping me break this curse."

"Of course."

He hugged them both and went to join Catherine. Catherine reminded them of everything.

"Nobody will know we are gone until my mom comes to wake me up to get ready for the wedding. You four will have to play it as best you can that you don't know anything. My father will probably figure out, I'm with Vincent. Second thing, the letter writing. Joe you will give it to JT, JT will give it to Lucy, Lucy will bring it back to the castle. Make sure you all read it. Then, writing the reply, Tess and Lucy will start it, and then give it to JT so he can write his part, and then JT will give it to Joe and Joe will send it off and then burn my most recent letter. You have to burn every single one."

"Yes, we remember. Now, will you two leave before the sun comes up and this whole thing is put up in flames." JT said.

"Okay." Catherine hugged them all again one last time and then walked toward Vincent. They waved as they started walking toward the forest.

"There they go." Lucy sniffed.

"No tears, remember." Tess reminded her.

"I know."

Vincent and Catherine laced their finger together.

"You ready to start our life together?" Vincent asked her.

"Yes."

Catherine grew a little scared but knowing she was with Vincent calmed her down. They walked through the forest and started their journey. They knew that in order to avoid getting caught they would have to walk at night and sleep during the day. They had no idea where they would end up.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

The next morning, at the castle, Catherine's mother walked in to her daughter's room and saw that the bed hadn't been slept in. She screamed her husband's name and starting running towards their room.

"Thomas! Catherine's gone."

"What do you mean "gone?"

"Disappeared, vanished, nowhere to be found."

"Guards!" her father boomed. The guard came running. "Catherine is missing, find her." he demanded.

"Yes, sir." The captain said, he sent some of the guards but he stayed for further information.

"Thomas, where could she be?"

"Sweetheart, I don't know, wait…what was the name of that boy she was with that day in the library."

"Vincent Keller. Why?"

"Captain Daniels, find whatever you can on this man named Vincent Keller. I don't care, how you do it. Talk to his colleagues, he was the assistant blacksmith of Joe Bishop, best friend of Professor JT Forbes, he had no family. Once, you find them, you will throw Keller in the dungeon and bring Catherine to us. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." The captain left with the remaining guards to start searching for Vincent and Catherine.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

As the sun started to rise, Catherine and Vincent were cuddle together under a tree deep in the forest of Vargas. They crossed the border somewhere between 3-4 in the morning. Vincent's plan was to go south to England, and then across the English Channel into France. He hoped to settle somewhere outside of Paris. He hoped they were settled before the baby came. He felt Catherine shift in his arms.

"Can't sleep?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, I'm scared somebody will find us."

"Nobody will find us."

"They've probably figured out we're gone by now and have started their search. Do you think they've called off the wedding?"

"I don't know. Catherine, please, try to get some sleep."

"Are you gonna break the curse tonight?"

"Yes."

"Vincent, what if we aren't settled by the time the baby comes."

"We will, I promise."

"Vincent…" she was cut off.

"Sleep."

Catherine closed her eyes and fell asleep. Vincent rubbed her belly. He kissed Catherine temple.

"Everything will be okay. We'll break the curse, will get married, we will settle and the baby will come. The guard won't find us." Vincent whispered.

Vincent lay awake for a few more minutes until sleep overtook him as well.

**A/N: There's chapter 11! Hope you liked it! So, they made their escape and the fight for survival begins. There is one more twist left that I think none of you can guess what it is. Can you guess? **

**Note for Dreaming of You readers: DoY will be put on hold until this story is finished. I want to finish this before I start volleyball next month. **

**Can October 7****th**** come any slower? This wait is killing me.**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	12. Breaking the Curse

**A/N: Okay, I technically lied there are two more twist coming, one in this chapter and the last one in an upcoming chapter. Third of the last seven (probably more than seven) and probably the most important one as it has the main reason for their running away in the first place. Also, there will be another "Ever After" similarity in this chapter too because there hasn't been one in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBS Studios do. I also don't own "Ever After". Any dialogue similar to a book, movie, TV show, or song is completely coincidental (unless I say otherwise) and not supposed to offend anyone.**

*****WARNING: THERE WILL BE TWO SEXY SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE NOTICES ON WHERE THEY BEGIN AND END. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEXINESS YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THEM. *****

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Breaking the Curse

The castle was busy taking everything down from the wedding that didn't happen. Evan was angry at himself for not getting Vincent out of the picture sooner. Heather had been crying, ever since the news of her sister's disappearance reached her. First, she lost her brother and now her sister. She had never felt so lonely. King Thomas was giving out order to the guards every five seconds.

"There's nothing on Vincent Keller, Your Majesty. The blacksmith and the professor weren't much help. They said they haven't seen Keller in days." Captain Daniels said.

"They're lying, captain. I don't care what you have to do to get information out of them. I want my daughter found and I want her found now." Thomas ordered.

"Yes, sir." Captain Daniels said as he left with his set of guards.

"Thomas, Catherine doesn't want to be found. Don't you think this hunt for her is gonna be a waste of time."

"No, I will not stop until she is found."

"Fine." Vanessa said.

Vanessa left the room and walked to Catherine's room. She opened the door and stepped in. She walked to the closet and walked through to look at her daughter's dresses. She, then, looked around her daughter's room some more. She finally found where Catherine would keep her journals. She grabbed the one on top, which had everything about Catherine's relationship with Vincent. Vanessa's curiosity got the best of her. She found the start of where the entries of Vincent began with the night of masquerade. Vanessa kept reading until she got to a certain one and gasped.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Catherine and Vincent woke up just as the sun started to set. Vincent helped Catherine up and they started walking again. Eventually, the moon started to come up and Vincent grabbed the vial of blood. Catherine looked at the moon.

"Vincent, when do you drink it?"

"Soon."

Eventually, they stopped walking and Vincent drank the blood. The moon hit its apex. Vincent felt his muscles and bones want to change and it was painful. The blood was stopping the transformation. Eventually, the pain stopped and Vincent was still in his human form. Just like that the curse was broken.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked.

"Yes."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, better than fine. I feel amazing. It's broken. The curse is finally broken. It worked. Catherine, it worked." he ran to her, picked her up and spun her around.

"Vincent, careful." Catherine said, reminding him of the child inside her.

"Right, sorry. I just can't believe it."

"Me either."

Vincent kissed her, hard. Their tongues started dancing but before it could go any further, Catherine pulled away.

"I thought, you didn't want to as long as little one was inside me. Besides, what's so romantic about making love in the grass?"

"We made love for the first time in a stable, then a cave, so why not in the grass. I didn't want to but I want you so badly right now."

Catherine reached behind her and untied the lace and started to unlace them and then once they were loose, Catherine pulled the dress down her shoulders.

"If you want me, take me."

*****STEAMY MATERIAL BEGINS HERE*****

Vincent kissed Catherine again and then guided her down on to the grass. Catherine pushed his vest down his shoulders, and then pulled his shirt over his head. She slid her finger over his chest. Vincent finished pulling her dress off of her. His mouth found its home at her nipple, where his tongue licked, sucked, and nipped at it. Once, he was finished at her breasts, he moved to her neck and then back to her lips. Catherine gained the upper hand and flipped them. Her entrance sitting close to his hardness. Catherine kissed his chest and then nibbled at his earlobe.

"Miss Catherine, I have to say, I think I like you better this way." Vincent whispered in her ear as she continued to nibble at his ear.

"Well, Mr. Keller, once our baby is born, you'll see as side of me, you've never seen before." Catherine said.

"I like the sound of that." Vincent said as he flipped them back over.

He kissed her neck, the valley between her breasts, and down to her belly. He then kissed her hips, thighs, and her entrance. Catherine moaned in pleasure. He then moved to her neck, again and entered two fingers inside of her. Once, he knew Catherine was ready for him; he pulled out his fingers and licked them. He then unsnapped his pants and pulled them down. Once they were off, he entered her. Catherine let out a small moan. Vincent covered her with his. He continued to move in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his so he could go deeper. Catherine was trying her best not to scream his name. Vincent saw her struggle and continued to cover her mouth with his. She was about to hit her peak.

"Vincent, I'm coming."

He picked up his pace until he hit his and she did to, he collapsed on top of her.

*****STEAMY MATERIAL END HERE*****

Catherine was covered in both her sweat and Vincent's. She wrapped her arms around him. It finally clicked that they has to keep moving.

"Vincent, as much as I would love to spend all night right here, we need to keep moving."

"You're right."

They quickly got dressed and started to walk again.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

They eventually came to a small village in the forest near the Vargas-England border around five in the morning. They may have been near the border but they were still a many miles away before they could cross it. They walked through the village using the shadows. When they were walking past an alley, Catherine look up and saw one of the guards and pulled Vincent into the alley. Vincent held her to him protectively and looked around the corner, where he heard once of the guards ask someone if they'd seen Catherine.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm a guard for the royal family of Chandler and I'm looking for the eldest daughter, Princess Catherine. She seems to have run away. Have you seem her?" he asked the man, showing him a painted picture of her.

"No, sir, I haven't. Nobody of royal blood has come through this village in years. I'm sorry."

Vincent looked at Catherine who was shaking. He started to rub her back to get her stop.

"Vincent, I'm scared."

"It's gonna be okay. Nobody has seen us. They don't know who we are."

"You're right."

The guards walked by the alleyway and Vincent let go of Catherine.

"Okay, for a couple of days we need to stay out of the villages." Vincent said.

"What about once we get to London? There will be guards everywhere, asking people if they've seen me. They won't stop until they find me."

"I know, how weave in and out of the shadows. I had to do it for years before I found JT. Besides, soon we will be coming up to the place I lived in as child."

"You grew up in Vargas?"

"In and out of Vargas. When my mother died we lived in the country side in England." Vincent said as he took Catherine's cloak out of her bag and put it on her. He then took his and did the same. He grabbed her hand and started walking through the village, again.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

At least, a half an hour after they made it out of the village, they came across to where Vincent was born and grew up.

"This is where I grew up." Vincent said.

Catherine looked around but saw only remains of a house and rundown barn.

"Vincent, you never talk about your family."

"That's because it wasn't the best time of my life."

"Care to elaborate."

"No." Vincent said as he started walking toward the barn but Catherine stayed where she was.

"You're keeping something from me."

"No, I'm not."

"Then, why won't you tell me."

"Because, I don't want you to know."

"Know what?"

"Okay, okay." he said as he sat down on the grass and started to tell her. "I had brother, William. He died at least three days after his birth. It's what possessed my mother to leave me and my father. After, my father killed her; he remarried a woman with two sons. On his deathbed he gave me the instructions and made his love for me known and not for his new wife, which made her extremely jealous. After that, I was made a servant in my home for two years before I left to start my journey to find you.

"A servant? How did you keep Beast a secret from them?"

"I couldn't. The oldest son found out and then told his mother. They understood it was something I couldn't help but it still didn't change the fact that they were terrified of me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I pushed you tell me."

"It's okay. It's just I can't talk about it as I would rather forget about it."

"Vincent, I understand."

"JT doesn't even know that. He thinks I started my searching for you right away."

"It's okay. I know, what it's like not to be cared about."

"I know. I also want you to know that if I become overprotective of the baby or you when it's inside of you, it's because I don't want the same thing that happened to William to happen to our baby."

"I understand."

Vincent led her to the barn as dawn was coming. They slept peacefully in the barn.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Catherine woke up with a start. Vincent woke up and started rubbing her back to settle her down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sometimes I just relive Klaus' death or I dream of losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." she kissed him. "Vincent, I need you."

"Catherine…"

"Please. I need you inside of me. Please."

*****MORE STEAMY VINCAT BEGINS HERE*****

Vincent finally gave in to her pleas and kissed her. She pushed his vest off of him. He reached behind her and unlaced her dress and pulled it down and once it was off of her, he threw it to the side. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He kissed her neck, stomach, hips, thighs, and the place where she wanted him. She unsnapped his pants and pulled them down. He entered two fingers inside of her and finished taking off his pants. He kissed her then looked into her, asking if she was ready. He withdrew his fingers and entered her. He moved in and out and she moaned. He kissed her neck. Catherine was about to reach her peak.

"I'm coming." she gasped.

Vincent was coming to. They hit their peak and he pulled out of her.

*****END OF STEMY MATERIAL*****

He collapsed on the side of her. He pulled his pants, shirt, and vest on, Catherine pulled her dress on and Vincent laced it up for her and then they settled into each other's arms.

"We really need to stop making love in places that aren't beds." Catherine said.

"Why? It's something that's unique for us." Vincent said.

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing. Just promise me, that next time, we're in a bed."

"As long as you don't beg me and it's after our baby is born, then yes, I promise." Vincent said as he kissed her.

She fell asleep first. He stayed up for a few more minutes so he could rub her baby bump.

"I love you, both, so much." he whispered, kissed her forehead, and fell asleep.

**A/N: The curse is broken! Yay! This was sure a steamy chapter, wasn't it? So, what do you think her mother found? I'll give you the answer in the next chapter. Also, since in a few chapters, Catherine will give birth, what do you think the baby should be? Boy or girl. Remember to leave theories for what you think is gonna happen in the rest of the story.**

**Review!**


	13. The Marriage

**A/N: Next chapter is here! I have laid out how many chapters there are left and they are six left. We will find out what Vanessa found out. Hope you enjoy. The cast also started filming S2, hopefully everything is going good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBS Studios do. Anything dialogue similar to a book, TV show, movie, or song is completely coincidental (unless I say otherwise) and not supposed to offend anyone!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: The Marriage

A week after they left Chandler, Vincent and Catherine finally made it to London by horseback. They got horse after they left Vincent's childhood home. They were walking until an elderly man stopped them and was willing to give them one of his horses because he could see Catherine was expecting and how tired they were. The man wouldn't take no for an answer so they took the horse. Vincent helped Catherine off the horse and they started walking the streets of England in the middle of day. They hated the fact that they reached England in the middle of the day instead of at night but they figured there would be more of a chance a priest would be able to marry them during the day.

They finally reached St. Paul's Cathedral and walked inside. They looked around and then a priest came up to them.

"Hello, I'm Father Carlson. What can I do for you two lovely people?" he asked.

"My fiancée and I would like to be married in a private ceremony where no one will find out." Vincent asked.

"Alright, then. Can I get your names?" Father Carlson asked.

"Um…I'm Vincent Keller." Vincent said.

"And I'm Catherine Chandler." Catherine said.

"Wait, are you the two runaways from the country Chandler."

"Yes, but please don't say anything, please." Catherine begged. "I can't go back there."

"Alright, I won't say anything, I promise." Father Carlson said. "Please, follow me."

They followed the priest into a room and Father Carlson had them sign the marriage license and then the ceremony started.

"Grab hands. Vincent, do you take Catherine as lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part." Father Carlson said.

"I do." Vincent said as he smiled and locked eyes with Catherine.

"And Catherine, do you take Vincent as lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part." Father Carlson said.

"I do." Catherine said.

"Do you have a ring?"

"Here use this?" Catherine said, taking the engagement ring off and handed it to the father and then Father Carlson gave it to Vincent.

"Place it on her left ring finger and repeat after me. I, Vincent, give you, Catherine, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Carlson said.

"I, Vincent, give you, Catherine, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Vincent said, sliding it onto her finger.

"Is there one for Vincent?"

"Um…yeah, my fathers." Vincent got it out of his pocket and handed it to Carlson and then Carlson handed it to Catherine.

"Place it on his left ring finger and repeat after me. I, Catherine, give you, Vincent, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Carlson said.

"I, Catherine, give you, Vincent, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Catherine said, sliding it onto her finger.

"I love you." Vincent mouthed.

"I love you, too." Catherine mouthed.

"By the power vested in me and city of London, I now pronounce you man and wife. Vincent, you may now kiss your bride."

Vincent kissed Catherine and then pulled apart. Father Carlson signed the license and handed it to them.

"Congratulations and again I promise not to say anything." Carlson said.

"Thank you, so much." Vincent said as he grabbed Catherine's hand and left the cathedral.

Once they were outside, Vincent kissed her and lifted her up and spun her around. When he set her down he put their foreheads together.

"Breaking the curse, check, getting married, check." Vincent said

"Two things checked off, two left to do."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They walked to their horse and started searching for someone or something that would take them across the English Channel and into France.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Back in Chandler, Vanessa was still trying to deal with what she read in Catherine's journal. She couldn't believe how close Vincent and Catherine really were and that Catherine was pregnant with an illegitimate child. She couldn't decide if whether or not to go to Thomas and tell him about it because he knew it would just want him to find Catherine more and throw Vincent in the dungeon. She wanted Catherine and Vincent to at least have chance at raising their child outside of royal life, just like Catherine. She also wanted to be able to be a part of her grandchild's life but there was no way in hell Catherine would let that happen given how they've treated her in the past 10 years but she was willing to try and mend their relationship if Thomas and Catherine( if Catherine was found)were willing too. She decided that she was going to tell Thomas.

She walked in to the throne room and Thomas was looking at a map trying to figure out where Catherine and Vincent could have run off too.

"Thomas, I have some news."

"They found her and that Keller."

"No. Her running away with him runs a far lot deeper than just wanting out of the engagement to Evan and being with Vincent."

"What do you mean?"

"Catherine is pregnant with Vincent's child. They ran away to give the child a life outside of royalty."

"Well, then we have to find them. That child is an heir."

"Can you just stop thinking about finding them for one minute? Don't you want to be able to be a part of your grandchild's life?"

"I do but at the same time not really."

"Why not?"

"Because, Vanessa you know as well as I do Catherine won't let us after forcing her into the marriage with Evan and everything before that."

"Well, maybe if you're willing to mend our relationship with her, she will let us."

"I am but first we need to find her."

"I know."

Thomas kissed Vanessa's forehead and then Vanessa left the room. She saw Tess and Lucy talking outside near the fountain.

"Do you think they've married yet?" Tess asked.

"Yes, but she won't write until they are settled."

"I know, but the curiosity is killing me."

Vanessa walked to them.

"Hello, Vanessa." Tess said.

"Hello, Tess, Lucy. Tell me what you know about Catherine's disappearance."

"We don't know anything."

"Sure didn't seem that way. Did you know she slept with Vincent? Did you know that she's pregnant with Vincent's child and that's the reason why she and Vincent left Chandler?"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Lucy said.

"Don't play it like you don't know anything. Tess, you were the closet to Cathy and Lucy was her lady-in-waiting, she told you things."

"Okay, fine we knew that she slept with him and that she's pregnant but we honestly don't know where they are planning to go." Tess said.

"Vanessa, how do you know all of this?"

"Catherine left her journal with everything about her relationship with Vincent. Thanks for the confirmation." Vanessa said and walked away from them.

"How could Catherine leave that?" Lucy said.

"No, how could we not make sure that Catherine took everything she needed? This is just great."

"Now, hopefully, we get that first letter soon so we can tell them that her mother knows about little Vincent or Catherine."

"Yeah."

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent and Catherine walked to the Port of London at the Thames River. They started asking around if they would be willing to take them to France but every person they asked all said no, even with them telling them that Catherine is expecting. When they were just about to give up, an elderly man came up to them.

"Hey, I couldn't help but over hear that you are looking for a boat to take you to France."

"Yes, we are." Vincent said, but then recognized him as the man who gave them the horse. "Wait, a second, you're the same man who gave us this horse."

"I don't know what you're talking about." the man said.

"Yes, you do."

"Vincent, you know better than to argue with an elderly man."

"Catherine, I'm not arguing, I swear this is the same man that gave us the horse. I'm not crazy."

"I didn't say you were but the imagination can play mind games on you when you are sleep deprived, which we are."

"You're right."

"Well, now that we got that out of the way. I'd be happy to take you across the Channel. If you would follow me."

Vincent and Catherine started following the man and soon came across a ship

"That's your boat." Vincent said.

"Yep, it's my boat but actually it's a ship a very sturdy ship. Large enough for you and the lovely lady to get a good night's sleep. Now, please step onboard so we can start sailing across the water." the man said.

Vincent and Catherine stepped onboard and so did the man. The port workers untied the boat from its posts and the boat started sailing down the river.

"Excuse me, sir. Is there any food on this boat?" Vincent asked.

"Yes. Give me a second." the man disappeared into a room and then came back with a young lady. "This is Laura, she will be taking care of all you're needs during this sailing, she'd be happy to get you some food." the man said before he left them alone.

"Hello, I'm Laura and you two are."

"Vincent and this is my wife, Catherine." Vincent said as he shook Laura's hand.

"Very nice to meet you both. Miss Catherine, are you expecting?"

"Yes, I am." Catherine said she put her hand on her belly which was very noticeable at this point.

"Aww, I just love babies. Well, then let's get you two cleaned up, rested, and fed. Follow me." Laura led them inside the ship and to a room, which had a bed, tub, mirror, wash basin, and a port hole. "I hope you like it. I will get you some water and food. I will see you two very soon."

"I can't believe this is happening." Catherine said.

"Me either. I swear though that man is the same one who gave us that horse."

"Vincent, like I said we are sleep deprived."

"Catherine, I am not crazy. I know who I saw."

"Okay, I believe you but it does seem a little bit extreme." Catherine said.

Just then as Vincent was gonna say something, Laura came back in with a bucket a water, dumped a little in the basin and the rest in the tub. She also came with some food, which is what Vincent and Catherine jumped at before she even set it down.

"I can see, you two haven't eaten in a while."

"Well, we have been living off leaves, roots, and berries but yes, we haven't eaten in awhile." Catherine said.

"Okay, then I'll just leave you two alone. Just ring if you need me. "Laura said, placing a bell near the wash basin.

Catherine finished eating and then took a bath and while she took a bath, Vincent went searching for the man. He found him on the deck, looking out at the water.

"Hello, sir." Vincent said.

"Hello, Vincent." the man said.

"Okay, sir, I'd feel more comfortable if I knew your name."

"Okay, my name is Klaus."

"Klaus. Wait, are you Catherine's dead brother?"

"Yes, but it in an elderly form. Promise me, you will not tell Catherine."

"I can't promise that unless you tell me more."

"Okay, as you figured out, I am an angel, Catherine's guardian angel. The man upstairs sent me to help you and Catherine out as much as I can. I'm guessing that you two have figured out that you two are destined."

"Yes, we have. Why what do you know? Tell me, Catherine won't lose that baby."

"No, she won't. She will deliver a healthy baby but that is all that I know. That's all HE told me. So, you won't tell Catherine."

"No, I won't but will you before we are off this ship."

"I can't. Catherine can never know who I really am."

"Okay." Vincent said.

"And yes, I was the one who gave you the horse. HE sent me after you two were nearly caught in that village."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I better get back to Catherine."

"Yes, you should." Klaus said and Vincent started walking away but Klaus stopped him. "Vincent, I may be an angel but I am still her brother and if you do anything to hurt her. I will still beat you to a pulp. Am I understood?"

"I wouldn't want to piss off an angel."

"Good."

They both chuckled and Vincent walked away. When he got back to his and Catherine's room, Catherine was already asleep. Vincent quickly cleaned himself up, and then climbed in next to Catherine. Vincent pulled her to him and Catherine shifted so her head was on his chest. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her belly. He was still rubbing her belly when his eyes drifted shut.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

After 10 days of sailing that finally reached one of the ports of France. They docked and Vincent and Catherine were the first to get off. Klaus got them the horses and Vincent helped Catherine on hers and then Vincent got on his. Catherine knew that his name was Klaus but it wasn't clicking with her that it was really her brother. Catherine said goodbye to Klaus but little did she knew she would be seeing them again very soon. They then started their journey to Paris.

**A/N: Hope you like it! Yes, I know what Vanessa found out was probably an easy guess but it had to be done in order to make sense of an upcoming chapter. The Klaus twist is the last twist. I thought, it would be nice to fit her brother in here somehow but I didn't know how so the Klaus being the guardian angel thing was the only way I could think of. Yes, it is probably a cheesy storyline but I don't care. Also, if any of you are wondering Catherine is 18 weeks pregnant so 5 months at this point. There will be a three week time jump in the next chapter and in the one after that it will be a three month time jump. Also, let me know if Catherine should have a boy or girl. **

**Review!**


	14. The Inn

**A/N: Okay, new chapter, again! Okay, I know, how much we all hate her but I didn't have a choice in bringing her into the story and if you couldn't guess it, I'm talking about Alex. I can promise you though; she will not try to break up Vincent and Catherine as she is 50 years old and married. I'm sorry but I had too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBS Studios do. I also don't own anything similar to a book, TV show, movie, or song is completely coincidental (unless I say otherwise) and not supposed to offend anyone.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: The Inn

Three weeks after they got off the ship and Vincent came face to face with the angel version of Catherine's brother, they came into a village just three miles outside of Paris. As they were now in a place where no one could recognize them right away, they could walk through villages and stay in inns. They finally found one that was still open at midnight. Vincent got off his horse and tied it to a post and then helped Catherine off hers. He took her hand and they walked into the inn. The bell above the door rang and a man in his early 50's came out from a room in the back.

"Hello. I'm Gabriel Lowan, the owner. May I help you?" Gabe said.

"Hi, I'm Vincent Keller and this is my wife Catherine Keller. We were looking for a room for the night." Vincent said.

"Sure, follow me." Gabe led Vincent over to the check-in desk.

Catherine stayed next to the door, placing her hands over her belly. When a woman in her early 50's came out of the same room Gabe came out of and walked over to Catherine. The woman noticed how tired Catherine looked.

"Hello." the woman said and Catherine jumped. "I'm sorry, that I scared you. I'm Alex Lowan, the owner's wife."

"Hello, I'm Catherine Keller, wife of Vincent Keller and expectant mother."

"I can see that. How far along are you?"

"I'm 5-6 months." Catherine told Alex.

"You look like you've been walking or riding for a long time and I'm guessing you don't want to give birth to this baby in field."

"You would be correct." Catherine said.

"I'm sure I can pull a few strings and talk to Gabe to let you and your husband stay until the baby is born."

"Mrs. Lowan, that's not necessary."

"Mrs. Keller, you just said you didn't want to give birth to this baby in a field, so please take the offer."

"Let me talk to Vincent about it."

"Go right ahead."

Catherine walked over to Vincent.

"Sweetheart, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

Catherine grabbed Vincent's hand and led him over to the fireplace.

"Gabe's wife, Alex, said that if we wanted to and if her husband was okay with it, we could stay until the baby is born."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because, she knows we need a place to stay until the baby is born. Vincent, please."

"Okay. I'll finish tonight's reservation; you go talk to Alex and tell her."

"Thank you. I love you."

"You better."

"I do." she kissed him and Vincent walked back to the desk and Catherine to Alex.

"Mrs. Lowan, he said it's okay."

"Alright, I will go pull some strings and Mrs. Keller, please call me Alex.

"And please call me Catherine."

Vincent walked over to Catherine after finished things up with Gabe and wrapped his arm around her.

"Vincent, this is Alex. Alex, this is my husband Vincent." Catherine introduced Vincent and Alex.

"It's nice to meet you, Vincent."

"You too."

"If you'll excuse me, I better go talk to Gabe about you staying until your baby is here."

"Thank you."

Alex walked over to Gabe while Vincent and Catherine moved to the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Gabe, honey, you saw how Mr. Keller's wife is pregnant right?"

"Yes, Alex, I did."

"Catherine shouldn't have to settle for giving birth in a field or on the side of the road and I was wondering if they could stay until after their baby is born?"

"Like live here, like us." Gabe asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, fine, they can but on one condition, they both help with the business, they both help at the desk, kitchen and restaurant, the bar, and cleaning the rooms until their baby is born."

"Okay, I'll tell them."

Alex walked back to Vincent and Catherine. Catherine was partially asleep on Vincent's shoulder until Alex came back to them and told them the news.

"You guys can stay and what I mean by stay make your life here but only one condition, you help both of us in the kitchen, bar, desk, and cleaning the rooms."

"Okay." They both said.

"I will give you the tour of everything tomorrow. For now, let's get you both up to bed."

Vincent lifted Catherine bridal style because she was too tired to walk anymore. Alex led them the stairs and to their room. Vincent set Catherine on the bed and then noticed that Alex was still standing at the door. He walked to Alex.

"I can tell how much love you have for each other."

"Yes, we love each other with all of our hearts and souls."

"I know. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Vincent said as he started to shut the door but Alex stopped him.

"Vincent, when Catherine is ready to bring your baby into the world, I will be there."

"Alex, thank you."

"You're welcome." Alex walked away and Vincent shut the door.

Vincent walked to his wife and took her cape off her and her shoes. He took the covers and placed them over her. He took his vest, shirt, and boots off and climbed in next to his wife. Rubbed her belly and almost immediately fell asleep.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

The next morning, Catherine woke up alone but Vincent hadn't been gone long since the bed was still warm. She got out of bed and walked to the water basin and poured some water into the bowl. She took the washcloth hanging and started to clean her face. Alex then came in with a bucket of warm water.

"You're awake." Alex said, startling Catherine. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I figured, you'd be waking up very soon. Gabe is taking care of Vincent, so I'm taking care of you."

"Okay."

Alex poured the water into a tub as Catherine finished washing her face. Alex then helped Catherine take off her dress. She set the dress in a basket and Catherine stepped into the tub. Alex handed her soap and a brush.

"So, Catherine have you thought of any names?"

"What? Oh, yes, if it's a boy we are naming him after my deceased brother, Vincent Klaus. We haven't really thought of a girl name."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Clara, Beth, Caroline, and Maria but the one I really like is Clara but I want something that's different."

"Like what kind of different?"

"I don't know. Just different."

"Okay." Alex said.

Catherine finished her bath and Alex gave Catherine a towel. Catherine grabbed a dress from her bag and dried off. Alex helped Catherine into the dress and laced it up for Alex.

"You know, you remind me of my friend, Lucy back home." Catherine said.

"Where is home anyway?"

"Umm…Ireland." Catherine lied.

"Hmm, I didn't peg you as Irish." Alex said.

"Oh, that's because I'm the Irish one, Vincent is from a small country named Vargas."

"I've heard of it. Isn't it off the coast of England?"

"Yes, it is." Catherine said, as Alex finished lacing Catherine's dress up.

"Well, there you go." Alex said, as she grabbed the basket.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, breakfast is ready. Then, I will teach you and Vincent the ropes around this place." Alex said as she and Catherine left the room and started to walk down the stairs.

"How long have you and Gabe owned this inn?" Catherine asked.

"Umm, 20 years and have been married for 30."

"Does it get good business?"

"Absolutely, it's the only inn until you get to Paris. Most people come for a meal or they stay for a night and continue on their journey."

Catherine felt the baby kick and placed her hand over her belly.

"Definitely, has a strong kick. It's amazing the feel of a child growing inside of you." Catherine said, with a big smile and Alex lost her smile. "Alex, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex said but Catherine didn't believe her.

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not. You see, I've never had children of my own. Gabe and I tried for years but I couldn't become pregnant."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"I'm still sorry." Catherine said.

"I'm fine, really."

"If you say so."

Alex led them into the dining room, where they would eat meals. Vincent and Gabe were already in there. When Vincent saw Catherine, he walked to her and kissed her.

"Good morning." Vincent said.

"Good morning to you too."

"And especially, good morning to my little one." Vincent said, rubbing her belly and Catherine smiled but then looked over at Alex and felt sorry for her.

"You okay." Vincent asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They sat down to breakfast and ate in silence. Catherine kept feeling the baby kick and wanted Vincent to feel but didn't dare grab his hand and put it over her stomach because she didn't want to rub it in Alex's face. Instead, she laced her hand with Vincent's under the table.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGH AND DAY*****

Thomas was more determined now to find Catherine and Vincent now that he knew that Catherine was carrying a child. After Catherine, that baby was second in the line of succession but since Catherine was smart, he knew she would try her best to keep her child's true identity a secret. He told Captain Daniels to stop trying to get information out of Joe and JT, even though they still hadn't figured out where they went, they at least figured out why they ran away. Once it became clear to Thomas that Vincent and Catherine weren't anywhere in Chandler, Vargas, or Marks, he sent guards to England, Ireland, Scotland, France, Spain, and Portugal. He needed to find his daughter and soon. Now, because of Vincent being the child's father, he couldn't kill him by law but he could throw Vincent in the dungeon until he came up with Vincent's punishment. Of course, little did Thomas know that once that child was born it wouldn't be illegitimate and that Vincent was now a prince as he had married a princess.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

After breakfast, Alex started training both Vincent and Catherine in the ropes of the inn. She started at the desk. She showed them how to register guests, check them in, check them out, and where the keys were. She then moved to the bar but the only thing in the bar was wine and beer so it was pretty easy. Just pour the wine in goblets and beer in mugs. She showed them where the wash basin was to clean clothes and other linens. She asked them if they knew how to clean a room and they both said yes. The last thing she showed them was the kitchen. Everything was done by Alex's recipe. She showed them where all the food was, how to run the oven, and everything else you needed to know about the kitchen.

"So, that concludes the training. Even though, I'm pretty sure Gabe will keep Vincent in the bar and the desk so that means, Catherine will help me with the orders, cooking, and cleaning so let's get busy." Alex said, handing Vincent and Catherine aprons and they got busy

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Catherine took an order and brought it in to the kitchen. Alex was smiling when Catherine came in.

"You are doing an amazing job for your first day so is Vincent." Alex said.

"Thank you." Catherine said, as she took two plates out for another table.

Catherine set the plates down and looked over at Vincent. Vincent had been working the bar since they started the job. Someone then waved Catherine over so she could get their order. Catherine walked over to the table of two men and took their orders. Just as she was about to walk away one of the men grabbed her arm.

"Let me go." Catherine said.

"Why don't you come and eat with us?" one of the men said.

"No, I have work to do plus I am married."

"I don't see the husband." the other man said, getting Vincent's attention. He saw the man holding on to Catherine and his protective nature of her came over him, he left the bar and walked over to the table.

"Now, you see him." Vincent said. "So, let her go and leave her alone."

"I don't want too." the man said, standing up and placed a strand of hair behind Catherine's ear, which pushed Vincent's buttons, he walked over and removed the hand for him and took Catherine away.

"Go into the kitchen with Alex." Vincent told her.

"No, she should stay right here where she can look all pretty for us, men." the other man said, pushing Vincent even more, he was about to walk over to the man and punch him but Catherine held him back.

"Vincent, no."

"He laid a hand on you."

"But he didn't do anything to me." Catherine said, trying to calm him.

"But he would've."

"But he didn't"

Just then Gabe came in the room, to handle the situation.

"Vincent, take Catherine into the kitchen and stay there until I tell you to come out." Gabe said and Vincent did as he was told. "Now, is there any trouble here." he said walking over to the men.

"No, just the bartender came onto us for no reason."

"Oh, did he now? Well, from what I saw, you came on to his wife who is expecting his child, he came over to protect her, and then you wanted to start a fight with him so you kept pushing him with comments about his wife."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. So, I am asking you two to leave. Those two are a very nice couple and they don't want trouble and neither do I, so leave."

The two men got up and left the inn. Gabe walked into the kitchen. Where Vincent and Catherine had their arms wrapped around each other, scared that they would be asked to leave

"Are you asking us to leave?" Vincent asked.

"No, I'm in here to tell you two to get back to work."

"So, we're not leaving." Catherine said.

"Not today."

"The men."

"Taken care of." Gabe said.

Vincent let go of Catherine and laced his hand with hers.

"Vincent, can I talk to you for a second?" Gabe asked.

"Sure." Vincent said and let go of Catherine's hand. "Go on." he told Catherine and she left the kitchen to get back to work.

"Vincent, I saw the way you protected Catherine."

"Is something wrong with protecting her?"

"No, no, no. You protected her and that's what a gentleman should do."

"I'd never let anything happen to her. I'll protect her with my life."

"I can tell, so keep up the good work of being an amazing husband. Now, go get back to work." Gabe said.

Vincent left the kitchen. He saw Catherine and walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too." she whispered back.

They both got back to work. Stealing glances every now and then. Catherine placed a hand on her belly and smiled.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Later that night, Catherine and Alex were doing the dishes. Alex was washing, Catherine was drying.

"Gabe was really surprised with how Vincent protected you today. That's what Gabe told him when he asked Vincent to stay behind."

"Vincent will always protect me, no matter what."

"You're really lucky to have somebody like him."

"I know. I love him so much. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I can tell and what Vincent did today totally earned my trust of both of you."

"Yeah." Catherine said, with guilt as Alex and Gabe didn't know her true identity. "Can you excuse me for a few moments I need to talk to Vincent about something?"

"Sure."

Catherine left the kitchen and went to find Vincent. She found him cleaning up the bar.

"I know, you're trying to clean up but can I talk to you for a few minutes? It's important."

"Of course."

They walked up to their room and locked and closed the door.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I think, we should tell Alex and Gabe about me being a princess."

"Are you crazy? Catherine, if and when the guards come here, they will turn us in."

"Vincent, the priest who married us said he wasn't gonna tell."

"Yeah, because would the guards be smart enough to ask a priest."

"Probably, not but…Alex said she trusted both of us. Everything you tell them is the truth except how we met. Me, I have to lie."

"Then we leave again."

"Vincent, in three months we'll have our baby."

"Then, we'll run in settle in Paris."

"Vincent, of all the places in France, Paris will be the first place the guards look."

"Catherine, please understand the part where I am worried about telling them."

"I do, but listen telling them now would be better than them finding out. Remember, that guard in the village in Vargas, they had picture of me, they show it around here and they will figure it out."

"I know but I'm only looking out for you and the baby. If something happens to me if the guards find us."

"Nothing is going to happen, nothing can happen, we are now married, you're the father of the baby. We get taken back to Chandler; they can't do anything to you."

"Okay, okay. Even though, I am against it, if you think this is best, then go ahead."

"Thank you." Catherine said, as she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you."

Catherine left the room and Vincent stayed there. Klaus then popped up and startled Vincent.

"Are you sure that was the best idea?" Klaus asked.

"What the hell?! Nearly give me a heart attack." Vincent said.

"Sorry. Do you think having them know is the best idea?"

"I don't know."

"Well, she is my sister and she is stubborn."

"You can say that again. I just hope nothing happens to those two for knowing."

"Well, I can't tell you that answer but what I do know is that you better get down there, so you are there when she tell them."

"You're right." Vincent said and started walking towards the door.

"Vincent."

"Yes."

"Thank you for what you did today. You did the same thing, I would have done."

"Well, I love her and like I said, I wouldn't want to piss off an angel so…"

"Thank you for loving her too."

"I'll love her forever."

"I know, you will." Klaus said, and then disappeared.

Vincent walked out of the room and down the stairs. He looked around and found Catherine, Alex, and Gabe sitting near the fireplace. Catherine standing and Alex and Gabe sitting. Vincent walked in and stood next to Catherine.

"Okay, so I told you that there was something I needed to tell you but please before you make any decision let me explain." Catherine said and they nodded. She looked at Vincent and he gave her a nod and grabbed her hand for support. She took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm not really Irish and I'm not from Ireland. I'm a princess of a small country that's boarded by Vargas, it's called Chandler. My father would make decisions for me without talking to me about them first; my mother went along with it. About a week and half before I met Vincent, my father and the king of another country called Marks signed a contract that I would marry the prince of Marks but I didn't want to. Then, I met Vincent, they were holding a masquerade ball in honor of the engagement and that's where I met Vincent. Vincent and I became friends instantly and then eventually I fell in love with him. One day, I brought him to the castle to see the library and my parents found out and told him to leave. That night, I slept with him and that's when, at least we think, that was when I became pregnant. Three months after that, the prince, Evan, found out and when he found he tried to rape me. It was after that we discovered I was pregnant. A night before the wedding, Vincent and I ran away to give the baby a better life and at that point the child was illegitimate but Vincent couldn't be harmed as he was the father but he could still be thrown in the dungeon and I would have been forced to have the baby see his father on the other side of bars. After we left, we were married in England. We got on a ship and ended up in France and eventually we ended up here. "

"And the guards will stop at nothing in order to have us found." Vincent added.

"We know the risk we are taking in telling you this. That now that you know, you're in danger too and I'm sorry but I had to run. I wanted to be with Vincent and have the baby grow up being able to play with his father and not see him behind bars." Catherine said and at this point she had tears in her eyes. Vincent pulled her to him and she wrapped her arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"We understand that if you don't want to help us keep this a secret, you can have us leave." Vincent said.

Both, Alex and Gabe had shocked faces. They never suspected that Catherine was a princess. They were still trying to process this. Once, it was processed, Gabe was the first to speak.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, Catherine is a princess, she was engaged but didn't love him, she fell in love with you, you slept together which resulted in her getting pregnant, her fiancé tried to rape her, and then you ran away." Gabe said and Vincent nodded. "Wow, this is something I never saw coming."

"I know and we're sorry for not telling you right away but I hope you can understand why we didn't."

"Of course, we do. But the main question is why do you trust us to keep this a secret?" Alex asked.

"Because you know that we are just trying to give our child a life outside of royalty." Vincent asked.

They both nodded and said "We do."

"No, you don't have to leave."

"It's actually kind of inspiring the lengths you two went through to give little one here a normal life." Alex said as she stood up and touched Catherine's belly. "Just promise no more secrets."

"No more secrets." Vincent and Catherine said as they hugged Alex and Gabe.

"Thank you for understanding."

"And we promise not to tell anyone." Gabe said.

"Thank you that means a lot to us." Vincent said.

"You're welcome." Alex said.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we're headed up to bed. See you both in the morning." Gabe said as he and Alex made their way toward the stairs.

Catherine whipped away her tears and looked at Vincent.

"Go ahead and say "I told you so." I know, you're dying to say." Vincent said.

"I'm not dying to say it. I'm as surprised as you. I thought, the moment they found out, Gabe would kick us out but he didn't." Catherine said as she yawned.

"Oh, looks like someone is tired."

"Very much."

"Let's go up to bed."

They walked upstairs and climbed into bed. Catherine wrapped her arms around Vincent's waist and placed her head on his shoulder. Vincent wrapped his arms around her. Catherine kept thinking of girl names but couldn't come up with any.

"Vincent, what was your mother's name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because we have a boy's name picked out but not a girl's."

"Her name was Katrina."

"Katrina Keller. I like that. It has some kinda ring to it. The other one that I like was Clara."

"Okay. Well, the one that I like is Elizabeth."

"That's a good one too. I can't decide."

"Catherine, the baby isn't even here yet. We still have a lot of time to find a girl's name."

"I guess you're right."

"Let's get some sleep." he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: So, there's chapter 14! Hope you liked it. See, Alex won't even go near trying to separate them. So, as you can see I'm trying to come up with the girl's name but not having any luck. The three that were listed in the end are the three that I like. Let me know which one you like the most or if you have a different idea. As I said in the last chapter the next one jumps three months ahead. Can anybody guess why? After this there is four left. What are your theories for how it's going to end? **

**Review!**


	15. Baby Time

**A/N: Chapter 15 is here! Hope you enjoy! I can't believe that there's only three left after this one, I'm sad at that but I can't wait to start writing DOY again and any other VinCat stories I come up with. Also, the format of the letter writing is: Tess/Lucy is italic, JT is italic and bolded, and Joe is italic, bolded, and underlined.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBS Studios do. Any dialogue similar to a movie, TV show, or book is completely coincidental (unless I say otherwise) and not supposed to offend anyone.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Baby Time

Three months had passed and Vincent and Catherine were still living and working at the inn. There had been no guards around the village so they figured they were safe for the time being. Catherine would be giving birth any day now, according to Alex. Of all the time Alex and Gabe had lived in the village, Alex had delivered many babies, despite never having one herself.

Catherine was busy taking orders and had answered when she was due like a hundred times and every time someone would ask she'd say any day now. She walked into the kitchen and almost screamed.

"I can't wait until this baby is born. I'm gonna go crazy if someone asks me when I'm due one more time." Catherine said and Alex just laughed. "Alex, it's not funny."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not. It's very annoying and it's becoming very uncomfortable."

"It will be fine not much longer. Just think about how cute he or she will be."

"You're not helping."

Just then Gabe walked in with the mail. He handed most of it to Alex except for a letter.

"Catherine, a letter for you." Gabe said.

"Thank you." Catherine said as she took it from Gabe and opened it.

After Vincent and Catherine told Alex and Gabe about Catherine's true identity, Catherine asked Alex if it would okay if she used Alex's name to send the letters to Lucy, Tess, JT, and Joe and it was perfectly fine with Alex. The very first one Catherine wrote basically explained that they were settled and working in an inn, in a village, not far from Paris and that they were married. The one she received back basically said that everything was going good at home except for Thomas' obsession with finding her and Vincent. It also explained that Catherine accidently left her journal and now Vanessa and Thomas know Catherine is pregnant. They also told them that Thomas had now figured out that they weren't in Marks, Chandler, and Vargas and now the guards were now looking in other countries. France included.

The most recent letter that Catherine wrote said that the baby would be born any day. The reply back said this.

_Dear Catherine and Vincent_

_Tess and Lucy's reply:_

_We are so excited to here that the baby will be here soon. Have you decided on the girl's name yet? Or are you guys still having trouble? Remember, to tell us what it is. We are dying with curiosity here. Now, on to the stuff about finding you, your father has ordered the guards to come back from Scotland, Ireland, Spain, and Portugal. He has narrowed it down to you either being in England or France. We hope you three are safe and Alex and Gabe haven't said anything._

_Lucy and Tess_

_**Dear Catherine and Vincent**_

_**JT's reply:**_

_**I can't wait to hear news on the baby. I hope it will be healthy. Write as soon as it's born. Everything is just peachy here except for the guards frantically looking for you but of course Tess and Lucy have already told you that. I miss you, both. **_

_**JT**_

_**Dear Vincent and Catherine**_

_**Joe's reply:**_

_**I hope the baby is healthy and can't wait to find out what it is and its name. Vincent, I really wish you were here as I'm falling behind in work but I hope you are enjoying you time with Catherine and when he or she comes the baby.**_

_**Joe**_

Catherine finished reading and smiled to herself. She put the letter in her apron until she could write back later. Right now, she had to go bring food out and take more orders. She walked out of the kitchen and smiled at Vincent. She took the letter out of her apron and waved it so Vincent could see. She walked over to the bar and handed it to Vincent. He read it and smiled.

"Joe would fall behind and I wish I could help him but I also love my job as bartender. I'm more worried about the guards searching France."

"Hey, if we've been safe for three months, we can be safe a little while longer." Catherine said and took the letter and got back to work. She walked to a table and she could tell someone was about to ask but she beat them to it. "Any day now." she said. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." Catherine walked into the kitchen and screamed and Alex just started laughing. "I'm okay." she said and left the kitchen.

Both, Vincent and Gabe were laughing when she came back into the dining room as they both knew why she had screamed too.

"You two aren't helping, either." she said, which of course made them only laugh more and walked back to the table she was helping before she had to go scream.

"My goodness child, are you alright?" a woman at the table asked.

"There was a bee." Catherine lied, which caused Gabe and Vincent to burst into laughter again. Catherine sent them a glare and they went quiet.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Later, that night, Catherine sat in their room, writing the reply to their friends. They still had yet to pick a name for a girl. She hadn't told them the boy name because she wanted them to be surprised. This is what she had so far.

_Dear Tess and Lucy, _

_We have yet to decide on a name. You will know very soon. Alex has said the baby could come any day now. I'm hoping soon because people ask me constantly when I'm due. Today, I got asked at least a hundred times and eventually, I screamed because I couldn't take it anymore. _

_Do you know what part of France my father has the guards searching? _

_Xoxo,_

_Catherine and Vincent_

_**Dear JT,**_

_**You aren't the only ones excited. We, Alex, Gabe, Lucy, Tess, and Joe are excited too. We hope the baby is healthy too. **_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Catherine and Vincent**_

_**Dear Joe,**_

_**Vincent knew you were going to fall behind and he wished he could be there but he also loves his job as a bartender. Trust us, Joe, you, JT, Tess, and Lucy will be the first to know except for Alex, Gabe, Vincent and I. **_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Catherine and Vincent**_

She folded the letter up and put it in an envelope. She then wrote the address of the inn and the blacksmith shop on it. Just as she finishing up the letter, Vincent walked in.

"It's time for dinner." Vincent said.

"Alright." Catherine said, as she grabbed the letter.

They walked down to the dining room. Catherine handed the letter to Gabe so he could mail it the next day. Vincent and Catherine never set foot outside the inn unless it was absolutely necessary. They sat down to dinner and started eating Alex's delicious chicken dumpling soup.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Later that night, Vincent and Catherine were getting ready to go to bed, when Catherine felt a pain in abdomen. Her hands immediately went to her stomach and Vincent ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Vincent said.

"I'm fine. It's just, I don't know." Catherine said.

They climbed into bed and blew out the candles. Vincent fell asleep immediately; Catherine on the other hand couldn't get comfortable. She'd lie on her back, couldn't fall asleep. She'd lie on her side, couldn't fall asleep. It had been like this for the past month and half. Eventually, Catherine just stopped trying to fall asleep and let it over take her.

She had only been asleep for at least fifteen minutes before she felt a puddle of water underneath her and knew the baby was coming. She sat up and shook Vincent.

"Sweetheart, can't it wait till morning." Vincent mumbled.

"Unless, you don't want your child then sure." Catherine said.

"Good." Vincent said but then it finally clicked with what she said. He sat up and looked at her. "The baby's coming." he said and she nodded. "But, Alex said it would be a few more days."

"No, she said any day." Catherine said, and then felt another contraction. "I think, you best Alex." she felt another. "Now."

Vincent got out of the bed and grabbed his shirt. He then ran out of the room and across the hall to Alex and Gabe's room. He pounded on the door, shouting Alex's name. Alex opened the door.

"Vincent, what is it?"

"The baby. It's coming."

"Okay. Just give me a minute." Alex said, as she walked back into the room and changed into the dress she had worn that day. Gabe woke up.

"What is it, Alex?" he said, groggily.

"It's Catherine. The baby is coming." she said, she then hurriedly walked out of the room and walked to Catherine's room. Vincent wanted to come in but Alex wouldn't let him. "I'll let you know when it's over. More like you'll figure it out when you here the baby crying." Alex said.

"I want to be in there with her. It's my baby too."

"Vincent, it will be okay. Just wait out here, I'll come and get you after." Alex said and closed the door. She walked to Catherine. Catherine was taking deep breaths or at least trying to. "Okay, Catherine, just keep taking deep breaths. It's not that painful."

"Okay, it may not be painful to you as you've never had one but do me a favor and tell Vincent he is never touching me again. I'm sorry, the comment about you never having one."

"It's okay; it's just the pain talking."

Alex lifted up the covers and Catherine's nightgown.

"Okay, on the count of three, I want you to start pushing. One…two…three." Alex said and Catherine started pushing ad screaming.

Outside of the room, Vincent kept pacing back and forth. Gabe, eventually, came to keep Vincent company but could see Vincent was on the brink of going crazy.

"Vincent, calm down. You're going drive yourself crazy."

"I should be in there with her. It's my baby, too."

"Alex knows what she's doing. She won't let anything happen to them."

Just then, they heard Catherine's screaming again and Alex trying to calm her.

"Catherine, you're doing great, just keep pushing. Your baby will be here soon."

After another 15 minutes of pushing, screaming, and Vincent's pacing. The room was finally silent.

"It just got quiet in there." Vincent said.

Just then, Alex opened the door and placed her hands on Vincent's shoulders with a smile on her face.

"It's a healthy baby girl." Alex said and Vincent let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Catherine."

"She is great."

"Can I see them?"

"Of course."

Vincent walked in to the room and saw Catherine on the bed, holding the baby girl close to her. She looked up at Vincent.

"Vincent, come and meet your daughter."

He walked to the bed and sat on the side of the bed and pulled the blanket down a little.

"She's beautiful."

"Do you want to hold her?" Catherine asked and Vincent nodded. Catherine placed her in his arms.

"She's so small. We never did get around to deciding a name."

"Well, you know the three that I liked Katrina, Clara, and Elizabeth and out of those three you liked Katrina and Elizabeth so I was thinking Elizabeth Katrina Keller."

"It's perfect."

Then, Gabe and Alex walked in and Vincent placed Elizabeth back in Catherine's arms.

"Gabe, Alex, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth Katrina Keller." Catherine said.

"She's beautiful." Gabe said. "Vincent, you must be very proud."

"Very much."

"Okay, Gabe, Catherine and Elizabeth need their rest. Vincent, I know you want to spend time with your newborn daughter but I need to clean her and Catherine up." Alex said.

"Okay." Vincent said as he kissed Elizabeth's forehead and kissed Catherine and left the room, Gabe started to but Catherine stopped him.

"Wait, Gabe, have you mailed that letter yet?"

"No, why?"

"Because I need to re-write it."

"Alright. I'll give it back to tomorrow morning." Gabe said and left.

"Catherine, I'll have Gabe get a basinet tomorrow." Alex said as she took Elizabeth out of Catherine's arms and brought her to the basin and washed her up.

"Thank you." Catherine said.

Once Elizabeth was cleaned up, Alex gave her back to Catherine. She then helped Catherine out of the bed so she could put clean linens on the bed. She looked over at Catherine who was cooing to Elizabeth. When Elizabeth started crying, Alex came up to Catherine.

"She's probably hungry." Alex said.

"Well, then how do I feed her?"

"Like this."

Alex led Catherine to the rocking chair in the corner and told her to pull her nightgown down a little so her breast could be shown and Elizabeth latched on to it and started sucking milk from it.

"So, I breastfeed her."

"Yes." Alex said and she got back to putting clean linens on the bed.

"Alex, if you've never had a baby how do you know all about babies."

"Well, I may never have given birth but I have been the mid-wife of most of the women in this village so I have my knowledge on babies."

"Thank you, Alex."

Once, Alex was finished. She took Elizabeth out of Catherine's arms so she could climb back in the bed. Once she was ready Alex gave Elizabeth back to Catherine.

"I'll let Vincent back in." Alex said as she took the linens out of the room. "I'll be back later, Catherine." she said and Catherine nodded.

Vincent came back in and sat down on the other side of Catherine and wrapped his arms around her. He was wrapped around her fingers the moment he laid eyes on her.

"I've never seen anyone more beautiful in my life." Vincent said. "Well, except for you of course." he continued causing Catherine to blush.

"Just for tonight we have to let her sleep with us."

"Alright."

Catherine settled Elizabeth in between her and Vincent. Vincent lay on his side so he could admire Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave a small yawn and opened her eyes just a little and of what Vincent could see of them he could see that Elizabeth had Catherine's eyes. He looked over at Catherine but she was already asleep. He kissed her forehead and then Elizabeth's.

"My two angels."

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

That morning Catherine woke up and noticed that Vincent was already gone with Elizabeth. She sat up and stood up. Vincent then came back in, their little bundle in his arms.

"There's mommy." Vincent cooed to Elizabeth. "I already fed her."

"How did you feed her?"

"With cow's milk." Vincent said causing Catherine to give him a strange look. "Alex told me that you can bottle feed and breastfeed at the same time."

Gabe then knocked on the door and Vincent told him to come in. He brought the basinet in and set it next to the bed. Then, left.

"I'm gonna re-write the letter to our friends."

"Alright. Come on, Liz-Liz." Vincent said and Catherine gave him a look.

"Liz-Liz? Vincent, she's not even a day old and you already have a nickname for her."

"Yep."

Catherine smiled and Vincent walked out of the room. She sat down to start re-writing the letter.

_Dear Tess and Lucy,_

_I gave birth a healthy little girl last night. We named her Elizabeth Katrina Keller. She is so beautiful. Vincent has already starting calling her Liz-Liz. _

_Do you know what part of France my father has the guards searching?_

_Xoxo,_

_Vincent, Catherine, and Elizabeth_

_**Dear JT,**_

_**You ready to be an uncle? I hope because last night I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Elizabeth Katrina Keller. **_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Vincent, Catherine, and Elizabeth**_

_**Dear Joe,**_

_**Vincent knew you were going to fall behind and he wished he could be there but he also loves his job as a bartender. I am happy to tell you that last night I gave birth to a baby girl and we named her Elizabeth Katrina Keller. **_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Vincent, Catherine, and Elizabeth**_

Catherine repeated the process of putting both addresses on the envelope and closed. She then changed clothes, of course, now she need smaller ones but for the time being the ones she had would do. She brought it down to Gabe.

"Now, can I mail this one?"

"Yes, I just had to let our friend now about Elizabeth. Where are they by the way?"

"The kitchen."

Catherine walked in the kitchen and saw Vincent cooing to Elizabeth. She walked to Alex.

"She already has him wrapped around her fingers." Alex said.

"If you think it's bad now, wait until she's older." Catherine said, walking to her husband and newborn daughter. "You are going to spoil her, aren't you?"

"Very much."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Catherine put the baby carrier that Alex made around her neck and made sure the part where Elizabeth would be was in front of her. She took Elizabeth from Vincent and placed her in there. Vincent left the kitchen and got to work. Catherine grabbed her apron and got to work, even though it was against Alex's wishes to work.

**A/N: So, it's a girl named Elizabeth. Hope you liked the name those were my two favorites so I put them together. Also, remember this is set in the Renaissance time and at this point they didn't know all the procedures of birth. This was one of my favorite chapters but my all-time favorite won't until one of the last three. Hope you liked it! Remember, to leave your theories on how you think it's going to end.**

**Review!**


	16. Caught

**A/N: Another chapter! Two left after this! Of course the title probably gave away what happens but I don't care.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBS Studios do. Any dialogue similar to anything is completely coincidental (unless I say otherwise) and not supposed to offend anyone.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Caught

Six weeks after the birth of Elizabeth, everything was as normal as it could possibly be except for the fact that the guards were getting closer and closer. According to the latest letter from Lucy and Tess, the guards were in the city of Rouen. Vincent was getting very worried for both his daughter and Catherine as he knew it was only a matter of time until they were found. He knew the best option would be to leave but he had to think about Catherine and Elizabeth. Catherine loved working here in the inn and as much as he loved and worried for her safety he wasn't gonna take that from her.

He walked up the stairs after a long day of bartending and up to their room. He may have been tired but the sight he saw when he opened the door brighten his day. He saw Catherine putting or at least trying to put Elizabeth to sleep. She was singing her to sleep by singing a lullaby. Vincent came up to her.

"You want me to try."

"No, I got it." she said as Vincent put his arm up to her.

Vincent grabbed Elizabeth's hand and she wrapped her small fingers around his pointer finger. He smiled.

"She has her mother's grip." Vincent said.

Catherine continued to try to put her to sleep and when she finally did, Catherine placed her in the basinet. Vincent kneeled on the side of it as Catherine rocked it slowly back in forth.

"She's so beautiful." Catherine whispered.

"I know which is why I think we have to leave." Vincent whispered back.

"What? Why?"

"Catherine, sweetheart, you know as well as I do that the guards are getting closer and closer every day and we need to protect her, Alex, and Gabe."

"The only two we'd be protecting if we leave would be Alex and Gabe; Elizabeth would be in more danger with us walking on the road."

"I know but…"

"There is no if's, and's or but's about it. If we stay here then we are protecting Elizabeth."

"But then we aren't protecting Alex and Gabe."

"Vincent, no matter if we stay or leave it's a lose-lose situation. We stay we protect Elizabeth but then put Alex and Gabe are in danger, we leave our daughter is in danger and Alex and Gabe are safe."

"I am worried about you and Elizabeth. Catherine, Alex and Gabe had their chance to ask us to leave but they didn't. That right there meant they knew what they were signing up for. We knew what kind of danger Lucy, Tess, JT, and Joe would be in and yet we still left."

"Yes, for many reasons so I didn't have to marry Evan and be with you, to break the curse, and to give Elizabeth a life outside of royalty…."

"Catherine, if we stay and are caught, we will be brought back to Chandler anyway and Elizabeth won't get that chance. You said it yourself you didn't want Elizabeth growing up coming to see me behind bars."

"Yes, but they can't hurt you because you are now a prince. You married a princess so now you are prince, not to mention you are her father."

"Your father will find a way around both those reasons."

"The only reason he would have in doing anything to you is because he doesn't accept you for who you are. He sees you as a man who is poor."

"Well, he is right! I am poor."

"Well, if he wants to play dirty, then I will pay dirty right back."

"And exactly how are you gonna do that?"

"They are gonna want to be a part of Elizabeth's life but that's not gonna happen unless they can accept you."

"We still haven't decided if we are leaving or not."

"We're not. We have that card to play. My father made the game, we made the rules and **WE **are winning the game."

"My, my, Princess Catherine, I never knew you could be so devious."

"Comes from many teenagers of Klaus and I going against our parent's wishes. Klaus always said I would make a great queen because I put my people before myself plus I'm smart. I know what moves to make. I may forgive my parents for everything they've done to me but not accepting the love of my life and my child's father, I won't forgive them for unless they can."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"It may have come up once or twice."

"I love you so, so, so, so much."

"I love you, too."

Vincent kissed her and pushed her back on the bed. He swiped his tongue against her lip and awaited entry. Their tongues danced with each other. Vincent moved to her neck and she moaned. He then moved around to her back to unlace her dress but then Catherine stopped him.

"Vincent, you know how much I want to but not with Elizabeth right there."

"She's asleep and a baby. It's a not like she's two."

"I don't care. I'm not waking her up with my screaming of your name plus Alex and Gabe are right down the hall."

"I'm sure that they have guests do the same thing we would be doing before."

"I don't care. You know, I want to but no."

"Fine."

Vincent rolled off of her and acted mad. Catherine moved closer to him.

"You can't be mad." Catherine said but Vincent didn't say anything. "Sweetheart, come on. I'm only looking out for Elizabeth. I don't want to scar her at six weeks old." Catherine said but Vincent didn't say anything. "Okay, usually it's a woman acting like this." That got her a look from Vincent. "Okay, I take it back." An idea then popped into her head as she knew Vincent would go nuts. "Fine stay mad but then I won't kiss you." That got Vincent's attention; he immediately latched his lips with hers. Once, he pulled away, she teased him. "I knew, you wouldn't be able to resist that one."

"No, I couldn't. I was playing with you about being mad."

That got him a wack in the face with the pillow.

"I love you." Catherine said.

"I love you, too." Vincent said.

They kissed and then snuggled close until they both fell asleep.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

The next morning, Vincent was going outside to wash the windows when he saw some of the guards. He set the bucket of water down and washcloth and ran back inside.

"Gabe, where's Catherine?"

"In the kitchen with Alex, like always. What's wrong?"

"The guards are here in the village." Vincent whispered so no one could here.

Gabe ran into the kitchen with Vincent. Vincent grabbed Catherine gently since Elizabeth was in her carrier.

"Vincent, what's wrong?"

"The guards."

"Alex, hide them upstairs."

Alex nodded and took Catherine and Vincent upstairs and brought them into the closet.

"Huddle together and stay quiet." Alex said as she shut the door and locked it.

Vincent wrapped his arms around Catherine, who was shaking. He rubbed her back. It was good thing that Elizabeth was sleeping so she wouldn't start crying.

Downstairs, the guards walked in. They walked over to Gabe and asked them if they could look around and Gabe said go ahead. The guards looked around downstairs. Then, they went upstairs. They looked in all the rooms. They eventually came to the supply closet. They moved the knob but it was locked.

Vincent and Catherine moved farther into the closet. They heard one of the guards say.

"Keller and the princess aren't here. Let's go." one of them said.

The guards walked downstairs. Gabe and Alex were standing near the desk.

"Thank you for letting us look around."

Gabe nodded and told Alex to go get them. Of course, one of the men sitting in the dinner area was getting suspicious. He then figured out that Catherine was a princess who ran away with Vincent. He then saw Alex walk up the stairs and Gabe walk into the kitchen. Once, both of the owners weren't in sight. The man walked out of the inn and ran toward the guards.

"Hey! Hey!" the man yelled, getting one of the guard's attention. "I have information of the princess you're searching for."

"Tell us."

"The princess is in that inn. The owners hid them away but they are in there." the man told them.

"Thank you."

The guards left and the man walked back into the inn.

"Aren't we going to go get Keller and the princess?" one of the guards asked.

"Tomorrow we will."

Back in the inn, Alex walked back to the closet and unlocked it. Vincent let go of Catherine and helped her up.

"You alright?" Alex said.

"Yeah, we're fine." Vincent said.

Vincent and Catherine walked out of the closet and down the stairs. They got back to work like nothing had happened.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

The next day, Vincent woke up and took Elizabeth out of the basinet. He held her close to him and she opened her eyes and looked at her father.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, Elizabeth. I love you." Vincent said as he kissed her forehead.

Catherine then woke up and sat up and Vincent walked over to her and kissed her. He then sat down next to her and let her see Elizabeth. Catherine then got out of bed and got dressed. Then, she took Elizabeth so she could let Vincent get dressed. Once, they were both dressed they sat down on the bed and started both cooing to Elizabeth.

After a few more moments of family time, all of sudden the door burst open and the guards came in. One took Vincent away from Catherine and led him out. The other grabbed Catherine, gently as she had Elizabeth in her hands. The guards led them downstairs and Catherine looked at Alex and Gabe.

"Did-did you tell?" Catherine mouthed.

"No." Both, Alex and Gabe said.

Vincent and Catherine were told to get on a horse. The guards kept them away from each other as best they could. They forced Catherine to ride in the front of the group and Vincent in the way back. They all then started their journey back to Chandler.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Two and a half months later, Vincent and Catherine were back in Chandler. The guards led them through the castle gate. Lucy was waiting for them as she had heard through the grapevine that Vincent and Catherine had been caught. The guard helped Catherine off her horse as she had Elizabeth in here hand. Catherine immediately ran to Lucy. They hugged. Lucy pulled away.

"Is the little baby Elizabeth?"

"Yes, can you take her up to my room?"

"Yes, I can." Lucy said as Catherine handed Elizabeth off to her.

The guards took Catherine and started to lead her and Vincent into the throne room. Catherine was the first one to walk in. She walked up to where her parents were standing.

"Mother, father."

"Where's the baby?"

"Up in my room with Lucy." Catherine said.

Her parents then signaled for the guards to bring Vincent in.

"So, you are the father of the newest heir of the royal family." Thomas said as he got out of his chair.

"Yes, I am and no matter what you do nothing is gonna changer that." Vincent said.

"You're right it's not but for now your new home is behind iron bars." Thomas said.

Catherine immediately ran to him and wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. He could feel her tears on his neck.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm gonna be okay." Vincent told her. "Catherine, you know how much I love you and Elizabeth." he said and Catherine nodded.

"I love you, too." Catherine said as she kissed him.

The guards took Vincent away and Vanessa stood up and walked to her daughter. She placed her hand on Catherine's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." she took her mother's hand off of her shoulder and ran to her room.

Of course, once she got up to the floor where her room was, she ran into Evan. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be back in Marks?" Catherine asked him.

"Shouldn't you be in the dungeon with your bastard child and its father?"

"Don't you dare call Elizabeth a bastard again." Catherine told him.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Elizabeth."

"While can I see her."

"No. You are not to go near her. Am I understood?"

"Crystal. So, where's the father?" Evan said and then realized why Catherine had tears in her eyes. "He got thrown in the dungeon. Am I right?" he asked but when Catherine didn't say anything. "Oh, I am."

"Can I just go to my room? I have a daughter to take care off."

"Go, right ahead." Evan let her pass.

Catherine started to walk away but then stopped. "Oh, yeah, by the way the wedding to unite the countries won't be happening because I'm kinda married to Vincent." she said as she showed him her left hand. "So, go ahead, run ahead and tell my parents, just like you did the day he came here to see the library because I know fully well that my parents will still want it to happen but surprise it can't."

"You bitch." Evan said. "You know what you did right."

"What? Break a contract that clearly stated that the marriage had to happen or else there would be a war between Chandler and Marks, I knew what I was doing but I'm willing to take responsibility for it because I am in love with Vincent." she walked away as Evan rolled his eyes.

Catherine walked to her room and was ambushed by a hug from Tess.

"I missed you, so much." Tess said.

"I missed you, too." Catherine said.

Tess pulled away and Catherine walked over to Lucy who was still holding a crying Elizabeth.

"She has been crying for a long time now."

Catherine took Elizabeth from Lucy and started to calm her down. She calmed almost immediately.

"Vincent was always better at calming her down."

"What happened anyway?"

"Vincent was put into the dungeon."

"What?" Both, Tess and Lucy said.

"Your father can't do that. Vincent is Elizabeth's father and your husband."

"My father is using his disapproving of Vincent's title as a way of keeping him in there until we or at least I let them be a part of Elizabeth's life."

"Your father is seriously messed up."

"Vincent and I knew what my father would use to put him in there so we have a plan."

"What's the plan?" Lucy asked.

"The only way they will be a part of her life is if they accept who Vincent is."

"Okay, then. You never did tell us how Vincent reacted when he found out he had a daughter." Tess said.

Catherine smiled at the memory of the very first time Vincent held Elizabeth in his arms. "He…he fell in love with her instantly. She had him wrapped around her fingers right away."

"Awww." Both, Tess and Lucy said.

"Does he still call her Liz-Liz?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Okay, I'm gonna go see him." Catherine said, as she placed Elizabeth in Lucy's arms and walked toward the door.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Catherine walked down to the dungeon. She rubbed her arms to keep the circulation going in them because it was freezing down there. She hid behind walls so that the guards couldn't see her. She some of the guards and grabbed a rock and threw it their way to distract them a little. She finally came across to where Vincent was being held. She only had a few moments before the guards found her as it was forbidden for her to see any of the prisoners, even if one of them was her husband and father of her child.

"Vincent? Vincent?" Catherine whispered.

"Catherine!" Vincent whispered excitedly. "You shouldn't be down here."

"I know but I had to see you." she said as she grabbed his hands threw the iron bars. "I don't have much time."

"Elizabeth?" Vincent asked.

"She's fine, for now. I have to get you out of here."

"You will. Remember, play the last card."

"I don't know if my parents will take it."

"They will. They want to be a part of Elizabeth's life."

"I know but…"

"No, if's, and's, or but's. I will get out of here, okay. Catherine, you're strong and you're smart. You can do it." Vincent said as he cupped her cheek with his hand. Catherine did the same with hers and Vincent kissed her palm. They both heard the guards. "You have to go."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Go." Vincent said and with that Catherine left.

The guards walked past Vincent's cell and Vincent saw a face that he hoped he would never see again but it didn't turn out that way. It was none other than Evan.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Get out of here." Vincent said.

"I prefer not to. So, am I the only one who finds it ironic that you end up right back in the place, you were trying to avoid. You should have just left her alone."

"I couldn't do that, knowing that she'd be married to someone who didn't care about her. No matter what you would have done, I would have done everything in my power to get her away from you."

"See now that's the beauty of it. You couldn't have done anything because of your title, you couldn't do anything."

"She loves me, not you." Vincent said.

"This isn't about whom she loves, Keller. Although, I clearly know where her heart lies as she did sleep with you and got pregnant."

"You're right, Evan, she did and if you do anything to hurt Elizabeth, I will make sure you don't live to see another day.

"Why in the world would I want to hurt that precious little girl of yours?"

"Then why are you down here. You came to tell me that I should have stayed away from here and now you have told me that so what are you still doing here."

"No reason, I came down here to see the prisoner and tell you that and now I have so goodbye." Evan said as he turned away but then he turned back toward Vincent. "Oh, yeah, good luck being a good husband to Catherine and help her raise a child while you are in here." Evan said, and then left.

Once Evan was out of sight, Vincent went to lie down on the cold cement slab connected to the wall. He looked up through the small window with iron bars. The sun had already set and it was getting darker and the moon started to come up. He then stared up at the ceiling. He wanted so bad to hold his wife and daughter in his arms. He laid there for a long time thinking about Catherine and Elizabeth and looking at his wedding ring. He started playing with it and took it off of his finger and looked on the inside. On the inside it said "I'll be right here waiting for you", he then looked closer and the writing changed to "Always and forever", he then realized that the ring was spelled with some kind of spell.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

In Catherine's room, Catherine was laying down on her bed with Elizabeth in her arms on the side of her. Lucy walked in.

"The spell is finished."

"So, Vincent's ring will read whatever's going through my mind."

"Yes, it will but why did you have me do that?"

"Because since Vincent can't be here with me right now, he can at least know that no matter what happens I'll always love him and right now the ring should be saying "I'll always love you."

"Okay." Lucy said, and then left.

Catherine then looked over to a sleeping Elizabeth.

"I'll get daddy out of there. I promise, Elizabeth." Catherine said, she then got up out of bed and took Elizabeth into her arms and placed her in the basinet next to her bed.

She then lied back down and looked over at the moon. She wished she could hold Vincent in her arms but this is price she knew that they would pay. Her in her room and Vincent in a cage. She felt a tear come from her eye. She then looked at the wedding ring and started playing with it. Vincent's proposal kept replaying in her mind. _"Catherine, I love you with all my heart and I promise to protect you and our little one. You told me once that you wanted to marry for love. Catherine, will you make me the happiest man alive by doing the honor of marrying me?" _She thought about Vincent but was taken out of her thoughts by Elizabeth's crying. She got out of bed and walked over to the basinet. She picked up Elizabeth and started to calm her. She then brought her over to her bed and set her down.

"You miss daddy, don't you? So do I but I know he loves you as much as I do." Catherine said as she picked up and held Elizabeth to her chest. She held her there for a while then she noticed that Elizabeth had fallen asleep again. She got up again and placed her in the basinet and went back to her bed.

"I love you, Vincent." she said. "You'll come back to me and Elizabeth."

She pulled the covers up and continued to play with the ring and thinking of Vincent.

**A/N: So, they've gotten caught. Vincent is in the cell away from his family. So, the main question is will their plan work? That question will be answered in the next chapter. Just so you all know from the beginning it was my plan for them to get caught anyway. Catherine may seem very emotional right now because her love is in a cold cell but it's all an act until she gets a chance to play the last card. I hope it all makes sense about why her father put him there. Her father knew nothing could happen to Vincent so he knew that the only way to keep Vincent and Catherine apart was throwing him in the cell because of his title of having no title. But never fear I'm all for a happy ending too. **

**So you know what to do. Review! **


	17. Acceptance

**A/N: The new chapter where everything becomes clean. The second to last chapter! :(( Also, Catherine has already connected all the dots on why her father put Vincent there so this chapter will be about her getting the truth from her father, for once. It's a big one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBS Studios do. Any dialogue similar to any book, movie, or TV show is completely coincidental (unless I say otherwise) and not supposed to offend anyone.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Acceptance

It had been only a day since Catherine and Vincent were brought back home. Evan had already started his journey back to Marks. Heather was busy bothering Catherine about why she had left and completely obsessing over Elizabeth. Tess and Lucy were helping out with Elizabeth. Catherine was still trying to get the chance to talk to her parents and get everything laid out on the table.

Catherine was just about to start feeding Elizabeth when Lucy walked in.

"Catherine, your parents want to speak to you." Lucy said.

"Okay. I was just about to start feeding Elizabeth so can you…?"

"Yeah."

"Bottles on the table." Catherine said.

Catherine walked out of the room and down the stairs and into the library which is where her parents were waiting. She walked to the table where they were sitting and sat down.

"Catherine." her mother said.

"Mother, father." Catherine said. "Okay, before we start this little heart to heart, let me get one thing straight. Everything gets laid out on the table. Everything. Am I understood?" Catherine asked and her parents nodded. "Okay."

"Okay, we are gonna start this with talking about Klaus." her father said.

"Alright."

"Catherine, we want you to know that we did care about you and Klaus. It may not have seemed that way but we did and in fact we both loved you. If we came across any other way, it was because we wanted to protect you both. We weren't expecting you two to start rebelling against us." Thomas said.

"Okay, well that's not how we saw it."

"How did you see it?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, we saw as you only cared about the country and Heather. You gave attention to Heather so how else were Klaus and I supposed to get attention. We were rebellious to get attention; obviously we didn't know that being rebellious would end in Klaus' death. Yes, I know, we became rebellious at age 16 and 17 and Heather was only 13 but that still didn't mean you had to give all the attention to Heather. We needed our parents but we didn't get them." Catherine said.

"Okay, we are sincerely sorry that we didn't see that. We thought that since you were older you knew what was expected of you. We didn't think." Thomas said.

"Can you forgive us for being neglected?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes. I forgive for everything that happened with Klaus and before that. Next thing." Catherine said.

"The marriage contract." Thomas said. "I should've asked you first but I thought it was time to make some changes in your life. That it was time to take your place in the royal court and become queen. You said you wanted to marry for love, I thought that eventually you'd learn to love Evan but I guess I was wrong."

"You're right, you were wrong but that didn't change the fact that you didn't. I didn't want to be queen because the only way I would want to be queen is if there was love between me and the king and with Evan that wouldn't happen. Evan saw me as property and I'm pretty sure that you didn't know that he tried to rape me."

"What?" Both parents said.

"Yes." Catherine said as she rolled up her sleeve so her parents could see the scar.

"Why?"

"Because, he wanted Vincent to stay away from me so he figured the best way he could that was to get me pregnant and say that it was Vincent's. Of course, little did he know at the time I was already pregnant."

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I wish we would have known."

"It's okay. You didn't know because I didn't want you to know. It wouldn't have changed anything. The king of Marks wouldn't have believed it as he thinks his son is so perfect."

"You're right, he does but he's not."

"Good luck trying to tell that to the king."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna send a message to the king and tell him the wedding's off because of that and the fact your already married." Thomas said.

"Thanks, father." Catherine said.

"Okay, now let's talk about Vincent. You love him, right."

"With all my heart."

"And the baby…. we don't even know what it is and its name." Vanessa said.

"It's a girl and her name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Katrina Keller to be exact." Catherine said.

"Elizabeth, that's beautiful." Vanessa said.

"I know and to answer your question on how much I love her, I love her as much as Vincent." Catherine said. "Okay, so now you know about her. Why did you put Vincent in the cell? By law, you can't do anything to him as he is now my husband and the father of my child."

"I know, I can't but the only reason he's in there is because it's the only way to keep you two apart right now."

"Oh, you mean, he's in there because you don't accept who he is." Catherine said, and then she saw Thomas open his mouth to say something. "Don't even dare say that it's not true."

"Okay, Catherine, it's true. We don't like the fact that our daughter is in love with a blacksmith but…"

"But need I remind you that he is the father of the newest heir. I know, very well, that you will want to be a part of Elizabeth's life but let me tell you this. You will **NOT, **I repeat not be a part of her life unless you can accept who her father is."

"Catherine." Vanessa said.

"No, it's either accept him or you're not part of it at all." Catherine said, as she stood up and walked out of the library.

Thomas and Vanessa sat there for a while.

"Thomas, we both want to be a part of Elizabeth's life. I don't want to miss out on my granddaughter's life."

"Neither do I but do you really want that man in Catherine's life."

"Yes, I do."

"What?" Thomas said.

"Thomas, I have gone along with everything you've done but not this. It's as clear as the nose on Catherine's face that Vincent is the love of Catherine's life. If we keep Vincent in there, God only knows what she'll do. Do you want lose Catherine like we lost Klaus?"

"No."

"Alright, then give her what she wants. The least we can do is get to know him and give him a chance. What was the saying about judging a book by its cover? That is what we are doing with Vincent." Vanessa said.

"I guess, you're right. I'll go talk to him." Thomas said as he kissed Vanessa and walked out. Vanessa smiled as she left the library to go talk to Catherine and officially meet her granddaughter.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent was lying on the slab, looking at the ring that now said "I keep on loving you." He heard footsteps and sat up. Once, he saw the face of who it was, he was shocked and stood up.

"Hell, Mr. Keller." Thomas said.

"Hello, Your Majesty." Vincent said as he bowed.

Thomas gestured for the guard who was with him to open the door. He walked in.

"Please, Mr. Keller, sit down.

"No, I'd rather stand."

"Okay. Guard leave us." Thomas said. "Mr. Keller, how much do you love my daughter?"

"With all of my heart and soul."

"And how much do you love Elizabeth?"

"As much as I love Catherine."

"Would you die for both of them?"

"Yes."

"Would you protect them?"

"Yes."

"You are aware that you are now a prince now that you have married a princess."

"Yes."

"Would you be ready to take your place as king once the time comes?"

"Of course, but I don't anything about being a prince."

"You're learn in time. Catherine and Heather are still learning too."

"What about Marks?"

"Let me about Marks, right now you have a wife and daughter to get back to."

"You mean…I can go."

"Yes, Vanessa and I, more like me judged you by what you were on the outside and title instead of what's on the inside and if you're willing we'd like to get to know the man Catherine loves. Of course, you'll be asked to wed again in front of the court."

"Of course and I'd really like that. What about Catherine?"

"Vanessa and I are going to try and mend our relationship with her. We already lost one child; we don't want to lose another.

"Okay." Vincent said and walked out and stopped. "Oh, please, call me Vincent."

"Okay, Vincent. Also and call me Thomas." Thomas said and Vincent nodded.

Thomas walked out and followed Vincent.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vanessa knocked on Catherine's door and Lucy answered. Lucy let her in. Vanessa saw Catherine feeding Elizabeth on the couch and walked to it. She saw the resemblance between Catherine and Elizabeth.

"Catherine?"

"Mother."

"She's beautiful.

"Thank you. Can I…?"

"Sure." Catherine stood up and handed Elizabeth to Vanessa. "Mother, what are doing here?"

"Your father went to go get Vincent."

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes, we have accepted him. We realized or at least I made your father realize that he was judging Vincent by his title and what was on the outside, not the inside." Vanessa said.

"Okay."

Just then the door opened and Catherine looked over to see Vincent. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her. Thomas walked over to Vanessa.

"She's beautiful."

"I know. You can definitely see the resemblance between her, Vincent, and Catherine."

"You sure can."

Catherine let go of Vincent and Vincent set her down. She kissed him.

"I love you." he said, when he pulled away.

"I love you, too."

Vincent then walked over to Vanessa. Vanessa handed Elizabeth over to him.

"And I love you." he said, kissing Elizabeth's forehead.

Catherine walked over to Vincent and Elizabeth and kissed Vincent's cheek and Elizabeth's nose. Thomas and Vanessa saw the love between the little family.

"I realize that now I was wrong in trying to keep you two apart. I realize that just by seeing how the two of you look at each other and Elizabeth." Thomas said and Catherine walked to her dad and hugged him.

"I love you, father."

"I love you, too, Catherine." Thomas said and wrapped his arms around Catherine. Vanessa then joined in. They made a gesture for Vincent to join and he did after he handed Elizabeth to Lucy.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Later that night, Catherine and Vincent were getting ready for dinner. Vincent was super nervous. Catherine was feeding Elizabeth when she noticed Vincent's nervousness; she set Elizabeth in her basinet and walked to Vincent.

"Vincent, it's going to be okay."

"Catherine, this is my first dinner with the royal family."

"I know, but it's just me, my parents, Heather, and Tess. It's just like a normal family dinner, most of the time."

"You're not helping." Vincent said.

"I know, but everything will be fine. Come on, let's go."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"Lucy's got her."

Lucy walked in, just as Vincent and Catherine were leaving. They walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Catherine sat in her usual spot with Vincent on one side and Tess on the other. Vincent sat down and looked down at the silverware and saw a salad fork, dinner fork, soup spoon, dinner spoon, butter knife, steak knife, and caviar spoon.

"Is this all for me?" Vincent whispered to Catherine.

"Just start from the outside and work your way in. It will begin with the soup, so that one." Catherine said as she showed Vincent what utensil.

"Looks like you'll have a fun time showing him prince etiquette." Tess whispered to Catherine.

"You're not funny. Tess, it's his first royal dinner." Catherine whispered back.

The soup came and Vincent got nervous until he looked over at Catherine. She smiled and then he followed what she did. Catherine nodded. Thomas looked over at his daughter and son-in-law and chuckled.

"Vincent." Thomas said

"Yes."

"Please, tell us about yourself."

"Oh, right. Um…well…I was born to a merchant and a servant. My father fell in love with one of his brothers servant so once he got enough gold, he freed her and they married and eventually I came along. When I was seven, I had brother, William; he died three days after his birth." Vincent said.

"I'm sorry." Vanessa said.

"It's okay. Then, his death, hit my mother really hard and she was unfaithful to my father so she left me and my father to be with this man. My father eventually remarried a baroness with two sons, my father died of a heart attack when I was eight. Then, for two years, I was servant made a servant in my home by my father's new wife. I eventually, ran away. Then, I lived on my own until I was 16 that's when I found JT, my best friend. He and I grew up together until he moved away when I was 6." Vincent said, looking at Catherine. She could tell he was asking her if he should tell them about the curse and she shook her head no. He then proceeded to tell them about how and how long he'd been in love with Catherine. "JT was living in the old Gatsby cottage, like he still is when I found him; he was already a professor at the university. One day, when I was walking into the village to get some things for the markets, I had never been to the village before but the moment I saw the castle, I daydreamed about what it would be like to live here. As I was buying some fruit, I saw the guards come along with Catherine and…"

"Vincent, you can say Klaus' name. It's not that sore of subject, we've come to terms with it." Vanessa said.

"Okay. I saw Catherine and Klaus and I immediately fell in love with Catherine."

"How long were you in love with her before you met her?" Heather asked.

"Um…10 years." Vincent said causing Thomas to almost choked on his wine and Vanessa and Heather to look at him in shock.

"10 years?" All three said and Vincent nodded.

"Yep, I had been in love with Catherine for 10 years before I met her."

"If I had known that I would have made an announcement for a ball and have every man attend to see who could win Catherine's heart and not sign a contract with another king." Thomas said.

"It's okay, Thomas, I just watched her from afar because I believed that Catherine could never love someone like me, of course…"

"You didn't know how wrong you were." Catherine said.

"Yes. When I finally meet her which was at the masque held in honor of the engagement between her and Evan it was the best day of my life."

"Did you kiss her that night?" Heather asked.

"No, Heather, I didn't. Should we tell the entire story of our romance?" he asked Catherine.

"We might as well. It's not like its country secrets." Catherine said.

"So, how long did it take to you to kiss her?" Heather said.

"Heather, let us tell you the entire story of our romance." Catherine said. "Okay, the day after the ball, when Lucy said I was picking wildflowers, I really wasn't. I was at the Ruins of Amboise with Vincent, getting to know him better. Once, we said goodbye, I remembered to pick some wildflowers to make it look like that's what I had been doing because I wanted to keep my friendship with him secret."

"But then I found out because I begged Lucy to tell me." Tess butted in.

"Yes, at this point Tess, Lucy, JT, and Joe were the only four who knew."

"JT and Joe knew I had been in love with her for years. Joe gave me the job at the blacksmith shop because I begged him in hopes of being able to see Catherine. Anyway, getting back to the story of the romance, the day after the Ruins of Amboise, Catherine and I meet at the lake, while you were left thinking her and Tess were on a picnic. At the lake, was when I finally kissed, but she wasn't expecting the kiss."

"No, I wasn't, although in that moment I knew he was gonna kiss him but me being me, I didn't kiss him back."

"I then let it slip that I loved her."

"It took me a few seconds to respond that I loved him too but I did. You know, what happened the next day, the next day was the library."

"But what you don't know is that, Catherine had snuck out of the castle to go see Vincent at the cottage." Tess said.

"Well, we knew she'd snuck out because one of the guards saw her climb down the vine." Vanessa said.

"So, that's how the guards found out where I was? I was thought that Tess or Lucy had told you."

"Why would we do that we promised we wouldn't?"

"I know but…"

"Who cares about who told who. I want to hear the rest of the story." Heather said.

"Are sure you do, Heather?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then I went to the cottage to apologize to Vincent about that day. The guards found me and we snuck off to the stable and that was the night we are thinking Elizabeth was conceived." Catherine said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it. My niece was conceived in a stable and not a bed." Heather said with disgust.

"It was either a stable or a cave." Vincent and Cather said at the same time.

"So, you two slept with each other in stable and cave the same night." Heather said.

"No, Heather. The first time was in a stable, the second was in a cave the next night, the third was in the grass, and the fourth was in a barn. Of course, the third and fourth time was after we ran." Catherine said.

"Okay, Cat, you can stop telling where." Tess said.

"Heather is the one who started asking the questions about where." Catherine said.

"But that doesn't mean you have to tell us where every time."

"You already knew the first two."

"Point taken."

"Anyway, moving on. Three months passed, Evan tried to rape her, we found out she was carrying my child, we ran away and you all know the rest." Vincent said.

"You have had a bumpy romance." Vanessa said.

"That's an understatement, mother."

"And to think you were almost kept apart because of Evan." Heather said.

"Heather loves love stories, if you hadn't noticed."

"I noticed." Vincent said.

"Well, all I can say is that I don't think I have met any two people as perfect for each other as you and Catherine, Vincent." Thomas said.

"Thank you, Thomas."

"You're welcome. Now, onto more important things, Vincent, when do you want to start learning how to be prince?" Thomas asked him.

"Tomorrow."

"Alright, that can be arranged. The other thing, the royal wedding."

"What royal wedding?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine, you know, you have to marry in front of the court." Thomas said.

"Right, I forgot."

"Obviously, the wedding will have to wait until after Vincent is finished learning how to be a prince. How about in a month?"

"That can happen."

"But I thought there had to be some kind of ball before the wedding."

"Catherine, do you want to take this one?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. Every time royal subjects get married, there is a ball. You get the choice of before the wedding or after. With mine to Evan, Evan chose before because I didn't care. Most people choose a masquerade ball but it doesn't have to be. It can be normal, masque, black and white, black and white masquerade." Catherine explained.

"With Evan it was masque."

"Yes."

"What do you want ours to be?" Vincent asked.

"I want it to be black and white masque."

"Before or after."

"After."

"Me too."

"Okay, so the wedding a month from now and the ball after, am I correct?" Thomas said.

"Yes, you are." Catherine said.

"Okay, now, let's finish eating." Thomas said.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

That night, Vincent and Catherine lay in bed, in each other's arms. Elizabeth was already down for the night. Vincent sighed.

"What?" Catherine said.

"Nothing."

"I know, there's something, tell me."

"Never in all my life did I ever imagine that I would really be living in a castle, married to an actual princess."

"Well, you are and eventually becoming king."

"I know."

"But."

"I only ever dreamed of having you as mine and now that you are, I just can't believe."

"Well, I am and nothing is going to change that."

"I know." he said as he kissed her temple.

"Okay, I'm tired. So, I'm gonna get some sleep." Catherine said.

"Okay, I'm just gonna stay up for a few more minutes." Vincent said and Catherine nodded.

Catherine closed her eyes and fell asleep. Vincent stared up at the ceiling, just thinking about how all of this became possible. His eyes soon drifted shut and he fell asleep.

**A/N: There's chapter 17! And everything is going to be okay between Catherine, Vincent, and her parents but Catherine still has a long way to go until she is as close with her parents but it will happen eventually. Most of the mending will come in the sequel that I've decided to write but the sequel won't come for a while. Can you guess what the last chapter is? I'll give you a hint it consists of bells.**

**Review!**


	18. Wedding Bells

**A/N: The last chapter! It will have both the wedding and the black and white masquerade ball. Hope you like the last chapter of this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBS Studios do! I only own the plot! Any dialogue similar to a movie, book, and TV show is completely coincidental (unless I say otherwise) and is not supposed to offend anyone.**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

Chapter 18: Wedding Bells

It has been a month that everything turned back to the way it was before except this time Catherine didn't have to sneak out to see Vincent. Vincent was living in the castle with Catherine, Elizabeth, and her family. His prince training was almost complete. He knew the basics of how to be a royal, the rest would come in time. Elizabeth was already four and half months old and it was hard for Vincent and Catherine to believe. It took time for everybody in the castle to get used to the fact that there was a baby in the castle. The castle was indeed a big place but sometimes it would seem too small.

It was the day of the royal wedding and Vincent and Catherine were in separate rooms, getting ready. Heather wanted to be Catherine's maid of honor and Catherine let her. It was Heather, Tess, Lucy, and Vanessa all in Catherine's room, getting her ready. The wedding dress this time was white with lots of lace. The sleeves were draped and had lace, there was a train behind it, and the skirt and bodice were white but had lace over it. This time instead of having her parents design the dress, it was her and her mother and it was handmade in Paris. Vanessa finished buttoning up the last two buttons and looked at Catherine.

"You look beautiful." Vanessa said.

"Thank you, mother." Catherine said as she hugged her.

They then started doing her hair, which they braided and then put it in a bun. They then gave Catherine, the diamond earrings and necklace. Finally, it was time to put the veil on which was connected to her crown.

"You ready." Tess said.

"Yes, I am."

Tess, Lucy, Heather, and Vanessa left to give Catherine a few minutes by herself before Heather came and got her for the ceremony.

*****AS DIFFERENET AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Vincent walked out of the room he had gotten ready in and walked into the Great Hall with JT by his side. Some of the servants were still getting the room ready. Vincent smiled and then called over by Thomas so he could meet some of the court. Vincent walked over to where Thomas was.

"Let me introduce you to the future king of Chandler." Thomas said to the Count and Countess of Brady a small city in Chandler.

"Hello." Vincent said as he shook the Count's hand and kissed the Countess's wrist.

"So, you're the one who has won the princess's heart." The Count said.

"Yes, I am."

"Will we be meeting the newest heir tonight? What's the name again? Elizabeth?" The Countess said.

"She'll make an appearance, yes." Vincent said.

"She is actually going to be held in the arms of Princes Heather during the ceremony, right, Vincent." Thomas said.

"Yes, she is." Vincent said.

"Vincent and Catherine have been keeping her locked away for the past month because they are being protective parents so today is the day she's being shown off."

"Well, that's good. The Countess and I are going to go take our seats now." The Count said.

Vincent sighed.

"Don't be nervous, Vincent, you're doing fine. I'm gonna go and see if everything is where it should be. You should go take your place with JT in the back room."

"Alright."

"I'll see you soon."

Thomas left to go check on everything and Vincent went into the back room with JT. As people were piling in, Vincent and JT would sneak peeks but the more they looked the more Vincent was. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Vincent, calm down. They are just pre-wedding jitters." JT said, trying to calm his friend down.

"I know."

"Vincent, after you see Catherine come through those doors everything will just disappear and it will only be the two of you and the priest."

"Good point, JT."

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

After another 20 minutes of alone time, Heather finally came and got her and Catherine picked up Elizabeth, who was in a smaller version of Catherine's dress. She walked out of her room with Heather picking up the train. She walked down the stairs and handed Elizabeth off to Heather. She saw her father.

"You look beautiful, Catherine."

"Thanks, father." Catherine said as she hugged him.

"Ready." her father said and she nodded

Vincent walked out and stood in his spot. He saw Thomas sneak in and take his seat in the front. He heard the orchestra start playing their song and the door opened and Heather started walking down the aisle, holding Elizabeth. The guests all awe in how cute she was. Once Heather got up to the aisle, she made Elizabeth wave to her father and he gave her a little wave and she brought her to her father and he kissed the top of her head. She then turned around and took her spot.

The guests then stood up and the doors opened again. Catherine stepped out from around the corner and started to walk up the aisle. Vincent smiled the moment he saw her and his jitters disappeared. Catherine smiled back.

She finally reached the end of the aisle and Vincent walked to her and grabbed her hand. They walked up to where the priest was.

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Princess Catherine of Chandler and Vincent Keller an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding for each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one." the priest said, as Vincent squeezed Catherine's hand. "Catherine's sister, Princess Heather has been asked to read 1 Corinthians 13: 1-13."

Heather stepped over to the priest with Elizabeth in her arms still and started reading.

"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but not have love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient, love it kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices in truth with the truth. It is always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease, where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. When I was child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror, then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love." Heather read and then returned to her spot.

"Will the princess and groom, grab hands and turn to face each other." The priest said. Catherine handed her bouquet to Heather and they did as they were asked. "Vincent, repeat after me. I Vincent, take you Catherine to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." The priest said and gestured for Vincent to repeat it.

"I Vincent, take you Catherine to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Vincent repeated.

"Catherine, repeat after me. I Catherine, take you Vincent to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." the priest said and gestured for Catherine to repeat.

"I Catherine, take you Vincent to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Catherine repeated.

"The rings." The priest said and JT handed Catherine's ring to Vincent. They decided to use the same rings they did for the marriage in London. "Vincent, repeat after me and place it on her left ring finger. I Vincent give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"I Vincent give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Vincent said as he slipped the ring on Catherine's finger and Heather than handed Vincent's ring to Catherine.

"Catherine, repeat after me and place it on his left ring finger. I Catherine give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"I Catherine give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Catherine repeated as she slipped the ring on Vincent's finger.

"By the power vest in me by the Country of Chandler, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest said.

Vincent kissed Catherine and the guests applauded. Once, they pulled apart Heather handed Elizabeth to Catherine. Both Vincent and Catherine kissed her temples.

"I present to you their Royal Highnesses, Prince Vincent of Chandler and Princess Catherine of Chandler with their adorable little daughter, Princess Elizabeth of Chandler." The priest said as he placed Vincent's crown on top of his head.

The music started again and Vincent and Catherine walked down the aisle hand in hand with Elizabeth. Heather then walked down the aisle and then JT. Vincent and Catherine stood outside of the great hall, greeting their guests and finally meeting the small princess.

Finally, they were done greeting their guests. All of the guests left until the ball which was starting at seven and lasting until midnight.

*****AS DIFFERENT AS NIGHT AND DAY*****

Finally, it was seven and the guests who were invited to the wedding were starting to come back for the ball, which was being held in the garden. Since, it was after the royal wedding, this was considered the reception so there was a table in the front of the room and two long tables of food on the sides and tables for people to eat at. There was already music playing and guests eating and dancing. Thomas, Vanessa, Heather, JT, and Tess were already sitting at the table were Vincent and Catherine would sit too. They and the guests were just waiting for the entrance of the somewhat newlyweds. The music stopped and people stopped dancing and the fanfare played.

"May I introduce their Royal Highnesses, the Prince and Princess of Chandler, Vincent and Catherine." the announcer said and Vincent and Catherine came out with confetti being thrown.

They walked to the table and sat down. Once they were seated, the guests who were dancing sat down too and the feast started. Eventually, JT stood up and removed his mask, clinking his knife with his glass to get the attention of the guests so he could start the toasts.

"Hello, for those who don't know me, I'm Professor JT Forbes, Prince Vincent's best friend. I guess, I'm gonna start the toasts. I watched Vincent fall in love with Catherine, for those who didn't know Vincent has been in love with Catherine for the past 10 years. He always thought that he wouldn't ever get a chance with her but Vincent it turns out you were wrong because here we are at your wedding to the one girl you can't live without. Vincent, don't let her go and Catherine if and when he makes you crazy just come running to me and I will take care of it. To, Catherine and Vincent." JT said, raising his glass.

"To Vincent and Catherine." The guests said and JT sat down and Tess stood up, removing her mask.

"Okay, so I didn't know we were making speeches so this will be coming from the top of my head. So, what can I say about these two. Well, Vincent and Catherine you two sure know how to cause trouble in a country." Tess said and the guests laughed. "Umm, these two are perfect for each other; they protect and love each other and sure as hell make a cute child. Never let go of each other. I guess that's all I have to say so to the bride and groom." Tess said.

"To the bride and groom."

Tess sat down and Heather stood up.

"Okay, so I'm sister's sister, her only sister. These two they are amazing. I haven't known Vincent very long even though him and Catherine having been secretly seeing each other for past year. I can tell that they love each other very much and are destined. They will last forever. To Vincent and Catherine." Heather said.

"To Vincent and Catherine." The guests said and Heather sat down and Vanessa stood up.

"Okay, so as we all know we had something very horrible happen to this family a few years back, we lost a son, a brother, and the country lost a prince. I didn't know how Catherine would get over it as she and Klaus were super close but then this young man right here came into her life and broke through her. I can only apologize a hundred times to Vincent for him almost losing her to Evan. We are thrilled to be adding a new son and prince to the family. Vincent, we look forward to getting to know better as the years go." Vanessa said and Vincent stood up to give her a hug. They then sat back down and Thomas stood up.

"Catherine and Vincent, you two are so special. I see the way you two look at each other and I see how wrong we were in forcing the marriage between Evan and Catherine. I have to agree with Vanessa we are thrilled to add Vincent to the family. You two are perfect. I love you, both." Thomas said and sat back down. Catherine was whipping tears away when Vincent stood up.

"Okay, so, Catherine, I love you with all my heart. You are my angel, my life, and my world. I can't live without you. I have been in love with you for 10 years and I'm never letting go. Never. The moment I saw you, I was yours and now here I am 10 years later your husband and a member of your family. You gave me a daughter who I adore. I love you, so much." Vincent said and Catherine stood up and kissed him. When they pulled away he whipped her tears away and he whipped his away his own.

"I love you, too." Catherine said as they hugged.

After the toast and speeches, they finished eating and the dancing continued. Vincent eventually pulled Catherine on to the dance floor for their first dance ever and all the other guests who were dancing stopped and walked off to the side.

"I can't believe this actually happened." Vincent said as they danced.

"I know but it did. You don't have to worry about losing me anymore. I am yours." Catherine told him.

"Do you know what I wished for on that shooting star we saw the first night we met?" Vincent asked.

"What?"

"To have you. "

"You did?"

"Yes, didn't you wish on it?" Vincent said.

"I did but it wasn't about you."

"It's understandable; I mean you had just met me. I'm so proud to have you in my life and giving me Elizabeth." Vincent said.

"I'm so happy to have given you Elizabeth and that I have in mine."

They kissed but then Lucy came up to them with Elizabeth in her arms, who had a small mask on.

"Oh, my darling Elizabeth." Vincent said as he took Elizabeth out of Lucy's arms.

"She wouldn't stop crying so I knew she wanted daddy or mommy." Lucy said and saw how she immediately calmed down the moment she was in Vincent's arms. "I guess, she wanted daddy. I'll just be over here." Lucy said.

Vincent and Catherine continued dancing with Elizabeth between them until she fell asleep and Lucy came back and got her.

"Come with me." Vincent said.

"Where?"

"Just come on." Vincent said, as he grabbed her hand and let her outside.

They started walking the same path they walked the same night they met, this time however as man and wife, prince and princess instead of princess and blacksmith/beast. They stopped at the same brush and tree they had seen the shooting star.

"How did we end up here?" Catherine asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Only a few months ago we were two separate people and now here we are as one with an adorable daughter."

"Well, I don't know. I guess, you fell in love with me, someone who was already in love with you." Vincent said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Vincent, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me, that no matter what happens, you'll love me forever."

"Oh, Catherine, I will love a lot longer than that." Vincent promised as he kissed her.

The fireworks came and they pulled apart and watched them and then Vincent saw a shooting star.

"Look, shooting star. Make a wish." he said and they both made wishes. "What did you wish for this time?"

"To be together forever."

"Don't worry, we will be." Vincent said as he kissed her again.

"And you."

"The same." he said.

They continued their kiss as the fireworks continued. There they were a princess and prince who started off as a princess and a blacksmith/beast. Two people who truly were as different as night and day.

**The End.**

**A/N: Yes, I know the ending was super cheesy but I don't care. I hoped you liked how it ended. As much as I loved this story, I'm glad I get to start writing "Dreaming of You" again! I had to put that on hiatus because I wanted to finish this before I started volleyball in a week. **

**Sequel info: I know I'm pure evil to tell you that there will be a sequel but it's not coming for a while but I'll give you a little info on it. It's set two years after the end of this and Vincent and Catherine are going to become king and queen plus they have been kept busy by raising Elizabeth but things happen that makes them realize they are farther from their happily ever after than they thought so keep an eye out for it and it will be called "As Different As Night and Day: Part II". **

**Thanks for sticking with this story. Review! **


End file.
